


In God's Arm

by Lolywonderland



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Passion, Religion, Royalty, War, forbiden love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolywonderland/pseuds/Lolywonderland
Summary: Dans un royaume en perpétuelles querelles, un jeune chevalier, prénommé Suzaku, est retrouvé blessé devant un monastère reculé. Il y est soigné par un jeune prêtre répondant au nom de Lelouch. Dés lors, les deux hommes nourriront des sentiments particuliers l'un pour l'autre. Un amour coupable et impure... Mais l'amour entre hommes est-il véritablement un pêché aux yeux de Dieu ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In God's Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770793) by [MontBlancIsValid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontBlancIsValid/pseuds/MontBlancIsValid)



> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent a CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE.
> 
> Bonjour à tous et à toutes! 
> 
> Je suis contente de vous retrouver ou de vous découvrir pour cette toute nouvelle histoire qui, je dois l'avouer, me trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'un an! Au début c'était juste des petites scènes par-ci par-là avec un scenario fil rouge pour les relier entre elles, et après c'est... comment dire, parti très vite et trop loin. Mais genre vraiment trop loin xD
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis mes débuts j'espère que cette intrigue vous changera de mes courtes fictions de d'habitude. Des fois entre deux idées pop-up intempestifs sur 3 fictions différentes j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux et à me disperser. Donc si des choses vous sautent aux yeux n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.
> 
> Dernière petite chose: j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire à la suite d'une trèèèèèèèès grosse frustration. Elle reprend un doujin de Fylus intitulé "Sinner" qui n'est publié nulle part actuellement. Je tiens toutefois à dire qu'à part quelques extraits trouvés sur le net, je ne connais absolument RIEN de l'histoire d'origine donc je ne réécris pas l'œuvre de Fylus, je m'en sers juste comme base. Après mon imagination a fait le reste du taff.
> 
> Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent a CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE.
> 
> Bonjour à tous et à toutes!
> 
> Je suis contente de vous retrouver ou de vous découvrir pour cette toute nouvelle histoire qui, je dois l'avouer, me trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'un an! Au début c'était juste des petites scènes par-ci par-là avec un scenario fil rouge pour les relier entre elles, et après c'est... comment dire, parti très vite et trop loin. Mais genre vraiment trop loin xD
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis mes débuts j'espère que cette intrigue vous changera de mes courtes fictions de d'habitude. Des fois entre deux idées pop-up intempestifs sur 3 fictions différentes j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux et à me disperser. Donc si des choses vous sautent aux yeux n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.
> 
> Dernière petite chose: j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire à la suite d'une trèèèèèèèès grosse frustration. Elle reprend un doujin de Fylus intitulé "Sinner" qui n'est publié nulle part actuellement. Je tiens toutefois à dire qu'à part quelques extraits trouvés sur le net, je ne connais absolument RIEN de l'histoire d'origine donc je ne réécris pas l'œuvre de Fylus, je m'en sers juste comme base. Après mon imagination a fait le reste du taff.
> 
> Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

\-- PROLOGUE --

_L'humain peut-il être divin ?_

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, cette simple question a toujours été source de guerres et de querelles parmi les hommes. Nombreux sont ceux ayant fait couler le sang ou perdu la vie au nom de leur seul Dieu vivant, et nombreux étaient les rois et princes ayant menés les hommes sur le champ de bataille, au devant d’une mort certaine et vaine. D'innombrables pertes furent déplorées durant les derniers siècles et pourtant personne ne fût en mesure d'apporter une réponse pouvant réconcilier chacun des mortels vivant sur terre. 

Les années passèrent, puis les siècles et cette ultime énigme resta longtemps sans réponse au fil de l'histoire, encore aujourd’hui.  
En l’an 1800, sous le règne du Prince Schneizel Zi Britannia, les guerres faisaient parties intégrantes du quotidien des hommes. Beaucoup de jeunes soldats étaient appelés à rejoindre les rangs de l’armée royale afin d’amener la victoire sur le Royaume. Très peu en revenaient vivants. La couronne du Saint Empire de Britannia avait elle aussi pleurer la disparition du plus jeune prince et de la plus jeune princesse.

Aujourd’hui, au premier jour de l’hiver, une bataille sanglante, la plus meurtrière à ce jour, se déroulait au Nord du pays. Les premiers rayons de l’aube venaient illuminer le champ de bataille. Beaucoup étaient déjà tombés au combat, les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Pour qui ? Au nom de qui ? De quoi ?  
Suzaku ne le savait pas. Toutefois, il était certain d’une chose. En vérité, le conflit religieux n’était ni plus ni moins qu’un prétexte, cachant en réalité des négociations ou des débats politiques. Pourquoi penser cela ? Car ainsi il était plus facile voir même simpliste d’engager des militaires. L’image que l’on avait du paradis et tout le fantasme créer autour de ce jardin mythique était un argument plus que convaincant et, bien étrangement, se suffisait à lui-même. 

Suzaku se demandait souvent s’il était le seul vraiment conscient sur ce champ de bataille. Qu’ils n’étaient en rien des messagers de Dieu, mais uniquement des assassins. 

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il devenu chevalier ? Quelle était la raison de son existence ? Mais peut être était-ce cela le prix à payer pour son crime d’antan. Après tout, il lui serait d’autant plus facile de se laisser capturer et emmener jusqu’au pays adversaire pour y être exécuter en bonne et due forme. 

Non ! Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant ! Ce n’était pas la mort qu’il voulait répandre mais la paix. Prétendre vouloir répandre le bonheur était des plus orgueilleux, mais la paix, cela était en son pouvoir il en était convaincu. On lui avait dit jadis que sa trop grande compassion pour autrui finirait par causer sa perte. Si tel était son destin, et bien qu’il en soit ainsi. Au moins son existence n’aura pas été vaine. Empoignant le manche de son épée, il poussa un cri rageur sortant du plus profond de ses entrailles et retourna au combat. Personne n'ignorait sa valeur et ses camarades reconnaissaient le courage et l’adresse de leur champion, criant en chœur afin de lui prêter main forte. Il para le premier coup et, de son regard froid et implacable, il fit glisser sa lame contre celle de ses adversaires. Suzaku se jeta alors à corps perdu dans cette valse macabre. Le sang de ses ennemis coulait au fil de son épée. Un à un, les corps de ses opposants s’amoncelaient sous les pieds du chevalier, si bien que le jeune soldat pouvait voir son image se refléter dans cette mer de sang. 

Noyer dans un grondement sourd de cliquetis métallique, le soldat continuait d’occire tout être se ruant sur lui. Mais il commit une erreur qui allait lui être fatale. L’un des blessés eut assez de force pour se relever et poignarder de plein fouet le jeune homme. Dans un dernier effort, le chevalier termina d’achever son adversaire. D’abord en lui amputant le bras avant d’appliquer la même sentence à la tête.

Affaibli par la douleur, Suzaku tenta d’arrêter le saignement mais en vain. L’un de ses organes était touché, et c’était très probablement le cas pour l’une de ses artères également. _Un organe ? Une artère ? Bah voyons, depuis quand je suis médecin ?_ Pensa ironiquement Suzaku tandis qu’il continuait de voir son flux vital quitter peu à peu. Faire ce genre de supposition dans un tel moment… c’était tout lui. Une certaine personne le sermonnerait en lui disant qu’il était trop rêveur ou insouciant. 

Son propre sang commençait à le teinter de rouge, à se répandre tel un poison sur son propre corps. 

« Capitaine ! Restez avec nous Capitaine ! » La voix du jeune soldat commença à sonner lointaine pour Suzaku. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière, presque sifflante. Seul le bruit du métal lui parvenait encore ce qui n’était pas bon signe pour autant.

-Ne… t’occupes pas de moi… ! Je dois… y retourner ! » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Suzaku peina à se relever sans y parvenir. Il posa genoux à terre, se servant de son épée comme ultime point d’appui

-Non vous ne pouvez plus vous battre ! Il faut que vous partiez d’ici le plus vite possible ! Si l’un de nous doit survivre même un seul c’est vous ! » 

Le jeune soldat aida son capitaine à se lever et lui offrit son épaule pour soutien. Malgré le poids qu’ils représentaient l’un pour l’autre, les deux hommes marchèrent précipitamment parmi les corps inanimés de leurs camarades et de leurs ennemis. Dans leur traversé macabre, le jeune soldat saisit les rennes du cheval de son capitaine et atteignirent un sentier boisé. Le soldat aida Suzaku à chevaucher son destrier et tous deux s’engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Sur le chemin et en tentant de protéger son capitaine, le jeune soldat se rua sur les quelques ennemis les ayant suivi et succomba de plusieurs flèches dans le thorax. Le chevalier détourna les yeux de ce funeste spectacle. Suzaku était désormais seul. Livré à lui-même. La douleur était si forte qu’il ne la sentait presque plus. A bien y songé, c’était la première fois qu’il était blessé au combat. Du moins aussi grièvement. Et très certainement la dernière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Trop évasif ? Bien comme il faut ? Ou carrément mauvais xD ?! (Oui ça arrive je me prépare à toute éventualité!) Dites-moi tout je suis toute ouïe!
> 
> Y'a des chances pour que dans les chapitres à venir certains subissent quelques changements et corrections. Parce que oui parfois, en pleine nuit, dans les transports voire même sous la douche (la fille qui raconte sa vie Bonsoir~~) des idées de scènes arrivent comme ça dans le plus grand des calmes. Du coup je me retrouve parfois à devoir rajouter des scènes entières voire carrément une séquence entière pour que ça colle!
> 
> Mais bref laissons cela de côté pour le moment mes petits lapins <3 J'espère que ce prologue vous aura donné envie d'en savoir plus. Je vous retrouve donc dans le Chapitre 1 !
> 
> PS: Un énooooorme merci à HyperRasberry qui prend de son précieux temps pour relire mes textes et qui maltraitent ses pauvres yeux pour me corriger! Arigato Sempai TToTT ! Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle!


	2. Chapitre I : Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bonjour/Bonsoir mes petits lapins!
> 
> Voici enfin sortir le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui, je pense, va s'avérer très longue en terme d'intrigue et de durée. Ce chapitre est assez proche de ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque j'ai découvert les quelques rares extraits de Fylus. Techniquement il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il était important d'introduire le décor du Monastère pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vais essayé de vous mettre en lien les scans qui m'ont inspirés l'histoire (DISCLAIMER: L'illustration jointe appartient intégralement à l'auteur et dessinateur Fylus. Vous pouvez trouvez les œuvres de cet artiste sur Deviantart ) 
> 
> Je le répète, sachant que ce doujinshi est en japonais, je ne connais pas les tenants et aboutissants de l’histoire d'origine. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une "réécriture" mais d'une histoire basée sur des extraits. J'espère que ma formulation est claire, j'ai un petit doute x') 
> 
> Je vous laisse découvrir (ou redécouvrir pour ceux et celles qui l'avaient déjà lu avant les corrections) ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! On se retrouve très vite dans les reviews.
> 
> C'est parti!

Au cœur même de la forêt de ronce, dissimulé dans la brume hivernale, se trouvait un ancien monastère qu'aucun siècle ne pû ébranler. Le silence était seul souverain du domaine, ainsi que le chant sacré de la nature. En cette froide matinée d'hiver, un jeune prête s'éveilla doucement, papillonnant de ses yeux violets semblables aux pierres précieuses. Ce dernier se tira hors de son lit et alla humidifier son visage pâle, les gouttes d'eau glissant délicatement sur ses fins cheveux d'ébène. Une fois rafraîchit et parfaitement réveillé, le jeune homme revêtu une longue tenue blanche auréolée d'une fine croix en or, ainsi qu'un voile tout aussi blanc que la neige avant de quitter sa chambre. Il déambula longuement au travers des nombreux corridors de pierre. Tout le monde dormait encore au monastère. C'était l'aurore. Le jeune prête aimait ces moments de silence et de quiétude. En ces temps de guerres, les matins d'hiver pouvaient parfois sembler plus doux et plus chaleureux que n'importe quel jour d'été.

Au cours de la matinée, le garçon aux cheveux noirs accompli ses tâches quotidiennes. Prière, lessive, préparation du petit déjeuner, cueillette des ingrédients. Le jeune homme avait bien des choses à faire avant de s'autoriser à se rendre dans les jardins du monastère. L'herbe était désormais recouverte d'un fin voile blanc. Il marchait sereinement, frissonnant par moment sous la brise matinale et glaciale de l'hiver lorsque ce dernier entendit une voix au loin.

« Lelouch! Attends-moi! » S'écria un jeune garçon aux cheveux noisettes, accourant vers lui.

A l'écoute de son nom, le jeune homme se retourna et rendit son sourire au garçon qui venait à lui, le recevant à bras ouvert dans son long voile blanc afin de le réchauffer.

« Bonjour Rolo. Il est encore tôt pour toi.

\- Je sais mais je voulais être avec toi. Tu es toujours le premier levé ici.

-C'est normal pour moi. Mais toi tu pouvais encore dormir. » Lelouch parlait d'une voix douce tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de l'enfant. « Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ? » Le jeune garçon resta la tête enfoui dans le vêtement, mais sa réaction donna sa réponse à Lelouch. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Rolo tout en lui enveloppant ses mains froides dans les siennes.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve Rolo. Rien de plus qu'un rêve. Il ne peut rien t'arriver »

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, les résidents du monastère avaient recueillis un nourrisson ayant été abandonné à leur porte, avec pour seul indice sur l'identité du bébé un papier sur lequel était écrit Rolo. En ces temps de guerres, de nombreux enfants étaient abandonnés hors de leur village afin de leur offrir une chance de survivre. Aucune famille n'est jamais revenu réclamer leur enfant car les membres qui la composait avaient pour la plupart été assassinés à cause des guerres. Des situations dramatiques comme celles-ci étaient devenues très fréquentes.

Lelouch était lui-même l'un de ses orphelins, même si son cas était encore particulier. Etant l'aîné il avait rapidement endossé le rôle de grand-frère et s'occupait lui-même des autres enfants. Rolo vouait un profond amour fraternel et une admiration sans borne envers Lelouch. Et il n'était pas le seul. Lelouch était aimé des autres orphelins, ainsi que des autres résidents du monastère. Le jeune homme était connu par delà la limite de la forêt. Il était droit, honnête, attentionné, d'une profonde sagesse pour son âge et surtout indéniablement pure. En plus des orphelins, beaucoup de soldats étaient recueillis par les hommes d'église et Lelouch en avait soigné un grand nombre entre ces murs. Peu importait d'où ils venaient, dés l'instant où ils étaient blessés, le prêtre ne pouvait fermer les yeux.

Mais il aspirait à autre chose. Un monde sans guerre ni querelle. Il tournait souvent ses prières vers le seigneur, le priant pour que les hommes cessent de s'entretuer. Mais en vain. Cependant pas une seule fois il ne manqua à son devoir. La foi étant parfois la chose pouvant raviver l'espoir.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Lelouch et Rolo entendirent un bruit suspect provenant de l'autre coté du portail de pierre. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis se dirigèrent discrètement vers la source sonore. Lelouch fît signe à Rolo de rester derrière lui. Aucune vie autre que la sienne ne devait être prise. On lui disait bien souvent qu'il se montrait bien trop imprudent compte tenu de son statut. Mais cela ne devait aucunement lui servir d'excuse. Il était tout aussi à même de se défendre et de défendre autrui. Il espérait cependant ne pas en venir à de telles extrémités.

Jusqu'ici, le monastère n'avait encore jamais eu à craindre aucune attaque ennemie. Mais la guerre avait rendu les hommes assez fous pour osez s'en prendre et commettre des crimes contre les serviteurs de Dieu. Les viols et les assassinats étaient innombrables et tristement célèbres pour la plupart. C'est pourquoi chaque jour, Lelouch se tenait prêt. Prêt à combattre s'il le fallait. C'était sa responsabilité. La sienne…

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et attendit quelques instants avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit davantage celle-ci, balayant du regard le paysage alentour lorsque celui-ci se posa sur un homme gisant non loin du sentier. Il était seul. Lelouch scruta une dernière fois le décor environnant, pour être certain qu'aucun danger ne les guettait, et accouru en direction de l'homme. C'était un chevalier. Son armure portait l'emblème de la famille royale. Il était gravement blessé et commençait à se vider de son sang, pour le peu qui devait lui rester dans le corps.

Lorsque Rolo voulu s'approcher, Lelouch lui fît un signe de recule, lui indiquant qu'il devait demander de l'aide au plus vite. Rolo était tiraillé entre son devoir envers l'église et sa loyauté envers Lelouch, la seconde option l'emportant comme toujours. Tandis que le jeune garçon revint sur ses pas pour retourner au bâtiment principal, Lelouch s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune homme, arracha une partie de son voile et commença à bander le blessé. Pendant qu'il lui prodiguait les premiers soins, Lelouch put voir davantage son visage. Des traits fins et un corps musclé, preuve d'un exercice régulier ce qui n'était pas rare chez un combattant. Lelouch effleura son visage au teint mat de ses doigts glacés et les retira précipitamment quand l'autre poussa un gémissement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, dévoilant des orbes d'un vert émeraude avant de les fermés de nouveau.

_0o0_

Il n'entendait plus rien. Plus de cris, plus de son d'épées s'entrechoquant, plus de hurlement. Rien. Il ne sentait même plus son propre corps, tant la surface sur laquelle il reposait était douce et confortable. _Une minute... Une surface douce et confortable ?_ Revenant à lui, Suzaku ouvrit difficilement ses yeux émeraude et les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Le jeune chevalier prit quelques instants avant de les rouvrir de nouveau pour découvrir le nouvel environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une chambre ? Non. Plutôt une sorte de dortoir. Cependant il était seul. S'éveillant toujours petit à petit, Suzaku senti une douleur aigue parcourir tout son corps. Ce dernier découvrit alors qu'il était couvert de bandages. Un autour de son abdomen, un second sur son bras droit et un troisième autour de son cou, et très probablement sur ses jambes, la couverture le recouvrant l'empêchant de voir les dégâts. _Mais comment..._

Ah oui. La bataille.

Il fût grièvement blessé en se battant et un autre chevalier l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Il avait donc parcouru autant de distance dans son état ? Le jeune homme avait vu chanter ses louanges par les autres chevaliers et était considéré comme le plus brave et le plus fort d'entre tous. Même s'il se savait résistant, Suzaku avait cependant dû mal à croire qu'il avait survécu à de telles blessures. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de blessures, qui les avaient soignés ? Instinctivement, Suzaku porta sa main sur sa nuque et en recouvrit la partie gauche de celle-ci. Un bandage à _cet_ endroit… Quelqu'un l'avait donc vu…

Tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du chevalier, celui-ci la reposa sur l'oreiller de coton et observa le décor alentour. Les moments de repos et d'insouciances étaient si rares ces derniers temps. Autant en profiter. Son regard de jade se posa sur une fine silhouette tout de blanc vêtue, non loin de lui. Il distinguait tout juste l'individu mais ce qui capta son regard fût les cheveux d'un noir de jais de l'inconnu. Un homme d'église avec des cheveux noirs ? C'était peu commun. Il avait ouïe dire que le noir était la couleur du péché. L'arborer en tant que vêtement était déjà souvent sujet à controverse, mais l'arborer en tant que chevelure… Mais après tout qui était-il pour juger de l'apparence d'autrui.

Sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui, le jeune prêtre se retourna et se dirigea vers le blessé avant de prendre place près du lit.

« Comment vous-sentez vous ?

\- Pour être honnête, je l'ignore. J'ai encore du mal à faire le point. » Suzaku était encore un peu sonné et endormi, mais il commençait à avoir de plus en plus les idées claires.

-Je peux comprendre. Essayez de vous lever, je vais changer vos bandages. »

Tandis que le jeune prêtre s'exécuta, Suzaku dévisagea l'homme plus en détail. Une peau blanche, des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir profond, des orbes améthyste. Pourquoi donc lui semblait-il si familier ? L'aurait-il déjà rencontré auparavant ? Il ne saurait dire. Une fois les bandages changés, excepté celui du cou, Lelouch rallongea délicatement le blessé et prit ensuite un bol de nourriture.

« J'ai mélangé des médicaments dans ce bouillon. Donc le goût risque d'être légèrement amer »

Lelouch prit une cuillerée de la soupe et la fît boire à Suzaku. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement en goûtant le breuvage. Le terme « amer » était un euphémisme. C'était tout bonnement immangeable tant le médicament prenait le dessus sur le goût des aliments.

« C'est infecte. » Fît-il, toussotant avant d'avaler difficilement le breuvage. Il allait devoir boire tout _ça_ ? C'est dans ce genre de moment que Suzaku regrettait de manquer d'imagination. Quoique non, ça aurait été presque pire.

\- Je sais. Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable » Répondit Lelouch avec un sourire, amusé devant la réaction presque enfantine de l'intéressé. Il semblait avoir son âge.

Tout en continuant de le nourrir, Lelouch sentit le regard du chevalier devenir plus... constant à son égard. Pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination, les yeux améthyste croisèrent les yeux de jade et se figèrent. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert profond et éclatant. Ils brillaient. Ils se regardèrent longuement, perdu dans les pupilles de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot ou esquissèrent un geste quelconque. Mais la fascination se lisait dans leur regard respectif, faisant scintiller leurs iris. Finalement, c'est Suzaku qui détourna les yeux le premier, les joues rougissantes. _Faite qu'il pense que c'est la fièvre par pitié !_

Après quelques cuillerées plus tard, tout aussi infectes que les premières, Lelouch vérifia la température de Suzaku avant de disposer. Il balaya délicatement les quelques mèches bouclés et posa sa main blanche sur le front du blessé. Plus de fièvre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Son excuse miracle tombait lamentablement à l'eau.

« Reposez-vous, jeune chevalier, vous en aurez besoin pour les jours à venir.

\- Attendez! » Lelouch s'arrêta aussitôt, retenu par la main de l'autre sur son long vêtement. « ...Merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier » Fît-il simplement en effleurant sa croix tout en esquissant un sourire avant de partir. Évidemment…

Suzaku reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il se sentait idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de le déshabiller du regard comme ça ? Un homme ? Et un homme d'église qui plus est ?! Le jeune homme tenta de se rassurer en mettant cela sur le compte de la perte de repère, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir de honte pour autant. Car il devait l'avouer, à cet instant, il ne pouvait penser à quelque chose de plus agréable que cet inconnu.

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires, un détail intrigua le chevalier. Dans ses souvenirs, ses blessures étaient graves, à tels point qu'au moment où il avait quitté le champ de bataille, il était à l'agonie, aux frontières même de la mort. Donc comment pouvait-il être déjà guérit ? Comment ? Par quel miracle...

« Vous semblez bien pensifs » Fît la voix d'une jeune femme.

Suzaku rencontra alors une jeune none tête dénudée à la chevelure tout aussi sombre que son sauveur et aux yeux d'un rouge perçant semblable au sang. _Ok donc les « on-dit » sur le noir comme chevelures sont totalement infondés._ Et d'ailleurs, une femme au sein d'un monastère ? Quelque chose clochait. Mais ces questions de bons sens n'étaient pas prioritaires pour le chevalier. Il semblait si pensif que cela ?

« Le comment du pourquoi de votre guérison vous perturbe n'est-ce pas ? » Mais… Comment ? « Nous sommes dans la maison de Dieu après tout. Il n'est pas rare d'y trouver un ange dissimulé entre ces murs »

La jeune femme porta son regard sur la fenêtre, invitant le chevalier à faire de même. Restant allongé, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Le jeune homme qui l'avait soigné était dans les jardins entouré d'enfants, agenouillé dans l'herbe et semblait leur lire une histoire. Tout concordait. Les quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers le feuillage des arbres et illuminait le décor d'une douce lumière dorée. Dans ce paysage, le jeune prêtre était incontestablement magnifique... et pur. Le chevalier porta de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme et entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il accompli des miracles. Venant en aide aux plus miséreux et démunis. Il apaise leur cœur. » La jeune femme ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrir, les pupilles brillantes. « Il est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un faiseur de miracles »

Des miracles ? Suzaku ne croyait pas en Dieu. Alors croire aux miracles... mais après tout, peut être était-ce le cas. Peut être bien que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait guidé ses pas jusqu'ici. Peut être était-ce... _sa_ volonté... ? Le jeune homme éprouvait une forte aversion pour le soi-disant seigneur pour bien des raisons. Une personne aussi pure que lui lui était donc dévouée.

« Tu devrais te reposer, jeune chevalier. Tu as quelques jours devant toi avant que quelqu'un ne vienne te chercher. Reprit la jeune femme, d'un ton plus enjoué et moins cérémonial.

-A ce propos, j'ignore où je me trouve. L'endroit m'ai totalement inconnu.

-Tu te trouves dans notre monastère. Tu as été retrouvé sur le sentier s'arrêtant juste devant la forêt de ronce.

-La forêt de ronce ? Nous sommes donc aussi éloignés du palais alors ? _Des ronces ? Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi il comportait des petites coupures ça et là sur lui et pourquoi certaines parties de ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux._

-Eh bien tu es actuellement dans ces murs. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête il n'est pas si légendaire que ça. Les gens ont souvent tendance à mystifier se qui se trouve près de chez eux. Au fait, je m'appelle Evangeline. Oh ! Et inutile de me vouvoyez on doit avoir le même âge. Reprit la jeune fille avec un sourire amical.

-Je m'appelle Suzaku. Kururugi Suzaku. »

La jeune femme semblait intéressante. Elle semblait bien l'apprécier également et ce sentiment était réciproque. Savoir qu'il aurait un visage familier pendant son rétablissement lui donna du baume au cœur.

Au bout du deuxième jour passé sur place, le crépuscule commença à pointer ses rayons chatouillant à l'horizon et Suzaku était déjà suffisamment rétabli, fin prêt à partir. Evangeline insista pour l'aider à se rhabiller, estimant que certaines de ses blessures le forcerait à faire des contorsions invraisemblables. Bien entendu, il se chargerait de tout ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la jeune fille.

Tandis qu'il se préparait, Suzaku entendit au loin le hennissement de chevaux. Depuis sa fenêtre, il pu apercevoir un drapeau sur lequel l'emblème du prince Schneizel y était brodé. La garde rapprochée du prince avait donc fait tout ce chemin pour récupérer un simple soldat…

Mais là était la différence : Suzaku n'était pas un simple soldat et son expression devint plus froide à cette pensée.

Suzaku n'aimait guère être au centre de l'attention. Il préférait rester discret, à l'écart des autres. Il posa sa main tout contre sa nuque. L'expression de ce dernier n'avait pas échappé à Evangeline qui, en terminant de le préparer, ajusta le col de son manteau afin de dissimuler le bandage.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il y a avait sous ce bandage n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai fais que soigner une blessure. Il serait judicieux que personne ne la voit ou n'y touche, le temps qu'elle _cicatrise_ » Termina Evangeline en fermant le manteau sur la dite blessure. Suzaku regarda la jeune femme, un regard de reconnaissance qui fût rendu d'un sourire.

Repliant son armure dans un petit baluchon, Suzaku sorti hors du monastère en compagnie de la jeune femme et découvrit la capitaine des chevaliers, Sir Guilford, sur son fidèle destrier, discutant avec le jeune prêtre qui l'avait sauvé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent lors de ses deux derniers jours. Le cœur du chevalier se serra anormalement à cette vue. Un léger tapotement derrière lui vint effacer cet étrange pincement et Suzaku découvrit son destrier, soigné et en bonne santé.

Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. Le jeune soldat n'avait pas été le seul à lui venir en aide mais son cheval également. Ce dernier avait porté son cavalier jusqu'au cœur de la forêt et s'était blessé en traversant le corridor d'épines. Ne pouvant achevez son compagnon à ce moment-là, Suzaku l'avait laissé sur place, dans l'espoir de pouvoir, il l'espérait, revenir le chercher. La suite de la mésaventure, il la connaissait.

« Lancelot ! Je suis content de te revoir aussi mon grand » L'animal frottait affectueusement sa tête contre celui de son maître. Suzaku rassura la bête en lui caressant le haut du crâne, ébouriffant sa sublime crinière.

-Pendant que tu dormais, il te réclamait depuis les écuries. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui et lui est tenu compagnie durant ta convalescence » Evangeline s'approcha et caressa à son tour Lancelot, lequel appréciait aussi bien les caresses de Suzaku que de cette dernière. « Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il était très inquiet.

-Comme nous tous. » Enchaîna une voix grave. Celle de Sir Guildford. A sa vue, Suzaku s'inclina la main sur le cœur, la jeune femme se contenta d'une légère révérence en guise de salut courtois. « Le prince sera rassuré de voir que son protégé est sain et sauf. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de mon meilleur soldat » La voix de l'homme semblait sarcastique. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'ailleurs. Du fait que ce soit son supérieur entre autre chose, mais pas seulement.

Guildford lança par la suite le signal de départ, attendant que Suzaku fasse ses adieux.

« Avant de partir, puis-je connaître ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge.

-Lelouch… »

Ce nom résonna dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_Lelouch._

_Lelouch._

_Où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Dans son enfance…. ?_

En véritable chevalier qu'il était, Suzaku s'agenouilla devant le jeune prêtre. Doucement, ce dernier vint embrasser la tempe du soldat en signe de bénédiction et d'au revoir. Le chevalier se releva et agrippa la selle de son destrier avant de le chevaucher.

« Prends soin de toi, jeune chevalier.

-… Suzaku. Appelle-moi Suzaku. » Les pupilles de ce dernier brillèrent lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

-Que le ciel te protège. Suzaku » Fît-il simplement, un doux sourire illuminant son visage. Il prit alors la main de Lelouch et y déposa un rapide baisé avant de prendre la route.

_0o0_

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi cérémonial, votre sainteté » Fît remarquer la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? » Répliqua l'intéressé presqu'immédiatement.

-Oh non Lelouch, tu peux porter _ce masque_ devant bien des gens mais pas devant moi. Tu ne te donne pas autant de mal d'habitude pour soigner un soldat. » Bien loin de l'image qu'il pouvait refléter, Lelouch n'aimait guère son statut au sein du monastère. Ecouter les autres. Les aider. Il prenait grand soin d'accomplir son devoir et de s'acquitter de sa dette envers l'Eglise pour l'avoir recueilli en son sien. En revanche, la complaisance dont faisait preuve certains individus à son égard le répugnait. De part le monde il ne percevait que l'avidité et la convoitise. Et pourtant il se devait de les aider tout autant que les autres. A quoi bon avoir un tel « pouvoir » et un tel statut si cela signifiait être prisonnier dans une cage dorée ?

-J'ai fais mon devoir Eva, rien de plus, rien de moins » Répondit-il finalement tout en soupirant de lassitude.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne te préoccupes pourtant rarement de ce que peuvent dire ceux d'en haut d'ordinaire. Ce chevalier-ci dérogerait-il à la règle ?

-.. Il… n'est pas comme les autres. Et son visage ne m'est pas étranger. »


	3. Chapitre II : Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Second chapitre de l'histoire enfin postée. YEAH! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Ici on est encore dans l'amorcement et la mise en contexte. On a eu celle de Lelouch, maintenant on va avoir celle de Suzaku avec son quotidien (ou du moins un échantillon de son quotidien au palais) 
> 
> Je ne vous en dis pas plus et sur ce, bonne lecture! 
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

Les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures. Des heures qui parurent être des décennies. Et enfin, une demi-journée. Et Suzaku ne souhaitait qu’une chose : rentrer là où était sa place. Auprès du Prince ? Ca c’était avant les derniers évènements. Suzaku demeura silencieux et pensif tout le long du voyage de retour. Une seule envie le submergeait. Celui de retourner dans cet endroit tout droit sortit d’un conte, couper du reste du monde. 

« Chevalier Kururugi. » La voix de Guildford le fît légèrement sursauter et sonnait comme un avertissement.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Une fois rentré au palais, tu iras faire ton rapport concernant la dernière bataille au prince. Et la prochaine fois, tâches de te montrer à la hauteur de notre seigneur »

Que le meilleur soldat de leur armée ai été blessé signifiait que leur force, bien que reconnue et crainte, s’était amoindrit. Les entraînements allaient être grandement renforcés et ce à cause de sa négligence. Il avait beau avoir occis plus d’une dizaine d’ennemis cela n’y changeait rien.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser. Cela ne se reproduira pas, Monsieur. » Suzaku baissa le regard

-Je le sais. Mais cela doit servir d’exemple à tous Suzaku. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Sur ces mots, Guildford repartit en tête de cortège, laissant le jeune homme en retrait. Suzaku ne pû s’empêcher de lâcher un soupir et de sourire faiblement. Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il se massa le côté gauche de sa nuque, continuant son chemin aux côtés des autres gardes. Connaissant les services de renseignement du palais, la princesse Euphemia devait être morte d’inquiétude à son sujet, surtout après ses deux jours d’absence, sans compter ceux qui précédèrent la bataille. Il devrait songer à aller la voir également. 

Comme convenu, Suzaku alla en premier lieu obtenir une entrevue avec le Prince Schneizel. Mais celui-ci étant en déplacement, il allait devoir retenter sa chance dans les jours à venir. Il en fît donc un premier à son supérieur, Sir Guildford, avant de disposer. Même s’il avait été blessé, Suzaku et ses hommes avaient affaibli suffisamment l’armée adversaire pour les mettre en déroute et obtenir la victoire. En sortant des bureaux de son supérieur, Suzaku fût alors assailli par un groupe d’apprenties chevaliers. En effet, son sauvetage avait beaucoup fait parler de lui au palais, tout comme sa victoire écrasante. Il était déjà connu parmi les soldats et sa réputation n’avait fait que croître encore davantage. Deux d’entre eux se jetèrent littéralement à bras ouvert sur Suzaku, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Cela n’avait rien de courtois mais au diable les bonnes manières ! L’heure était aux retrouvailles.

« SUZAKU !!! On est tellement content de te revoir ! Tu nous fais faire un sang d’encre ! » Les deux assaillants pleuraient à chaude larmes, si bien que leur interlocuteur avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu’ils marmonnaient entre deux sanglots

-Gino, Kallen vous m’écrasez ! » Enchaîna l’intéressé, les marques d’affection aussi impulsives l’ayant légèrement perturbé. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Suzaku abandonna cette bataille. Il s’autorisa à sourire. C’était bon d’être rentré. Dans la soirée, Gino et Kallen insistèrent (enfin surtout Gino) pour sortir fêter leurs retrouvailles, et bien entendu la victoire de Suzaku. Le jeune homme espérait se reposer un peu. Il fallait croire que cela n’allait pas être pour ce soir. C’est donc le cœur léger que Suzaku suivit ses deux compères dans la ville voisine. Celle-ci était assez moderne, embellit par la végétation mais comportait encore des quartiers d’époque, pavés de pierre pour la plupart. Suzaku aimait se promener dans ce genre d'endroit et ses deux amis le savaient. Gino, Kallen et Suzaku se connaissent depuis leur arrivée au palais, lorsqu’ils étaient encore enfants. Kallen, une jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux rouge, était d’un tempérament explosif mais d’une loyauté sans borne envers ses deux compagnons. Quant à Gino, le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or, ce dernier était une des meilleures fines lames. Cependant ce fier épéiste était également un véritable coureur de jupons, au grand désespoir de Suzaku et Kallen. Enfin, s’il avait été trop sérieux, leurs soirées seraient bien moins amusantes il fallait le reconnaître.  
Environ deux heures plus tard, Gino commençait tout juste à décuver, tandis que Kallen restait silencieuse en buvant sa boisson tout comme Suzaku, qui lui terminait son repas. Hors mis la soupe aux médicaments du monastère, il n’avait rien avalé de décent depuis son retour. Entre temps Xing-Xe, tuteur et mentor de nos trois combattants, les avaient rejoint et attendait lui aussi l’histoire de son protégé. Ses derniers souvenirs de la bataille, sa blessure, son arrivé au monastère, sa rencontre avec son mystérieux sauveur aux yeux améthyste, et surtout l’étrange attraction qu’il exerçait sur lui. Et visiblement son sauveur était bien connu.

« Tu as rencontré Lelouch ?! S’écria Kallen

-Tu le connais ? _C’était rare que Kallen s’intéresse à ce point à quelqu’un. Bien qu’elle et Gino semblent sortir ensemble, celle-ci donnait davantage l’impression de supporter le jeune homme, appréciant plus ou moins sa compagnie lorsqu’elle était d’humeur._

-Evidemment ! Il est très connu parmi les chevaliers ! Chaque fois qu’un de nous doit recevoir la bénédiction du seigneur, c’est lui le maître de cérémonie. Beaucoup l’appel « La main de Dieu » de part la réalisation de ses miracles. 

-Je n’ai pas souvenir de l’avoir déjà vu au palais pourtant. _Si c’était cas, il est évident que je m’en souviendrai._

-Forcément, asocial comme tu es et vu que tu t’arrangeais toujours pour ne jamais assister à aucune cérémonie officielle tu ne risquais pas de le connaître ou de le voir quoi qu’il en soit » Non pas que Suzaku n’avait pas l’habitude des remarques venant de la jeune femme, mais se prendre autant d’arguments en si peu de temps, ça piquait légèrement l’orgueil il fallait l’avouer. « Mais je me souviens qu’avec Gino, on avait assisté à un sacrement. Il dégageait quelque chose… de sacré, d’impénétrable et de très pur. Comme s’il pouvait lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais c’était il y a longtemps. La plupart des jeunes femmes disent qu’il est si beau qu’on croirait qu’il a été sculpté par les anges.» Acheva la jeune femme

Un silence s’installa. Le jeune homme se massa la nuque et redevint pensif pour ne pas changer. Il soupira et parla de nouveau.

« Dîtes…Comment peut-on savoir lorsque l'on est amoureux ? »

La jeune femme et Xing-Xe restèrent stupéfaits face à cette question quelque peu soudaine et totalement sorti de son contexte. Tous deux savaient le jeune homme très candide, mais à ce point là… Gino, bien que sonné par les quelques verres d’alcool qu’il venait de boire, se mit à rire aux éclats. Suzaku rougit à cette réaction et afficha une moue désapprobatrice. 

-Eh bien quoi Suzaku ? Tu n’étais pas déjà épris d’Euphie ? » Enchérit Gino

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne me serais jamais permis cela ! C’est une princesse ! » Fît Suzaku le visage honteux, pour ce qui était du respect des genres le jeune homme était on-ne-peut-plus stricte. Lui, un simple chevalier, courtiser une princesse ? Jamais de la vie !

-Alors pourquoi cette question saugrenue ? Elle te plaît non ? » Gino s’amusa à dessiner gestuellement les formes de la dite jeune femme, faisant rougir Suzaku de plus belle et manquant de faire exploser le seuil de tolérance de Kallen. Xing-Xe non plus n’était pas des plus à l’aise. _Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de leur princesse, Dame Euphemia, sans la moindre honte ?_

-….Dame Euphie est une personne juste et très délicate. Je ne me permettrais jamais de la voir… de cette manière. _D’un autre côté, ça ne l’avait visiblement pas empêché de dévisager un prêtre de cette manière. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui !_

-Si tu n’as jamais éprouvé cela pour notre princesse, comment en es-tu venu à te poser cette question ? » Demanda Xing-Xe, quelque peu intrigué par la soudaine interrogation, presque philosophique de son protégé.

-Je ne sais pas… »

Un second silence survint. Gino s’était endormi entre temps et avait abandonné depuis longtemps la conversation, qui aurait été ô combien instructive si ce dernier y avait prit part.

« Comment savoir lorsque l’on est amoureux… » Étrangement Xing-Xe se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. « Pour ma part, je pense que cela commence lorsque la personne en question occupe continuellement nos pensées. Rendu là, cela signifie que l’on éprouve quelque chose de fort pour celle-ci. Qu’en penses-tu Kallen ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça. Suzaku ne dit rien. Effectivement une certaine personne occupait toujours son esprit, même lors de cette discussion. Lorsque Xing-Xe demanda si c’était le cas, le jeune chevalier hocha la tête en guise de réponse. 

« Si c’est la personne à laquelle je pense, il me semble que c’est davantage de la curiosité plutôt que de l’affection. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant. 

-Sans doute… »

De la curiosité ? Il n’y aurait vraiment rien de plus… ?

« Quoiqu’il en soit Suzaku » Reprit Xing-Xe, « Tu devrais être davantage sur tes gardes. La trop grande compassion dont tu fais preuve te perdra tôt ou tard. Même si cet homme t’a aidé une fois rien ne dit qu’il recommencera. Dans tous les cas, tu devrais oublier ce qui s’est passé et te concentrer sur l’avenir. »

Difficile de répondre à cela. Xing-Xe était, à cet égard, beaucoup plus mûre et réfléchi que le jeune homme, et ce dernier réalisa à quel point il pouvait être naïf. Néanmoins, comment pourrait-il l’oublier ? Cela lui était impossible, surtout après avoir déshabillé Lelouch du regard et surtout à l’envie de renouveler son geste.

De retour au palais, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre. Suzaku s’allongea lourdement sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond et plongé dans les songes. Depuis qu’il était rentré il n’avait pas eu un instant de répit. Surtout qu’il avait dû ramener Gino en compagnie de Kallen et lorsqu’il était dans cet état, le jeune homme pouvait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, transformant un petit trajet de quelques minutes en une véritable expédition de plusieurs heures. Suzaku soupira. Il leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Le souvenir du baisemain lui revint en mémoire. _Non. Ce geste ne signifiait rien._ Ce dernier se roula sur le côté droit, le regard résolument tourné sur sa paume. 

_Je veux le revoir. Je veux apprendre à le connaître. Je veux être près lui._

Ces quelques mots résonnaient en discontinu dans l’esprit de Suzaku. Quel est donc ce sentiment d’impatience ? Cette pression qui étouffait son cœur ? La vie, que Suzaku avait décidé depuis longtemps d’abandonner, venait à cet instant de retrouver son sens. Du moins il l’espérait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict ?
> 
> Personnellement je trouve qu'il y aurait moyen de dépeindre encore davantage la vie de Suzaku au palais, mais je voulais aussi garder un certain mystère autour du personnage donc j'espère que ce point ne vous a pas plus dérangé que cela pendant votre lecture ^^
> 
> Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à les mettre en review, ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir lire vos ressentis et avis.
> 
> Sur ce, on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!


	4. Chapitre III : Au Détour d'un Sentier Enneigé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Mon dieu que ce chapitre fût long à écrire et à corriger! J'en voyais pas le bout. Surtout entre plusieurs fictions et chapitres je ne savais plus où donner de la tête! Mais bon, il est là, tout frais tout bien (normalement! Depuis le temps que je le relis quand même) comme je le visualisais.  
> J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira! 
> 
> Petite note d'intention: Lorsque vous lirez la réplique suivante de Suzaku "Je ne crois pas en Dieu", vous mettrez pour la suite de la lecture en fond sonore l'OST "Choir Mozart Wet" du jeu "OUTLAST 2". ^^  
> Vous me donnerez vos impressions ^___^ 
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

Bien que les remontrances de Guildford à son égard soient des plus justifiées, le prince autorisait les soldats revenus de guerre à prendre quelques jours de repos tout au plus. Etant donné la situation de Suzaku et au vu de son lien étroit avec la famille royale, quelque jours supplémentaires lui furent accordés. Même s’il parvenait à s’occuper durant la journée, pour ce qui était de ses nuits, c’était plus compliqué. Il ne lui restait que 2 jours de repos. 

Une matinée d’hiver ordinaire. N’ayant pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit, Suzaku s’était levé aux aurores pour faire une promenade matinale en compagnie de Lancelot. Le soleil n’était pas encore totalement levé. Suzaku portait une tenue de ville mais néanmoins officielle. Lorsqu’il n’était pas en armure, ce dernier portait une tenue bouffante d’un vert foncé avec des rayures verticales noires grisées. Des manches amples et bombées jusqu’aux coudes, des gants noirs allant jusqu'à la moitié des avant bras et un pantalon noir près du corps. Même hors du palais, Suzaku portait son épée à la taille, comme tout bon chevalier. Il s’enveloppa dans une cape avant de se rendre à l’écurie et de partir en direction de la forêt. Il ignorait où les pas de Lancelot le guiderait, mais tant qu’il revenait avant la tombée de la nuit, c’était l’essentiel. 

Lancelot marcha de longues heures au pas et sur son dos. Ils traversèrent en premier lieu la petite ville à proximité du palais. Les rues étaient encore bien désertes. Puis de vastes plaines et champs, parsemés de plusieurs petites fermes et villages, avant d’atteindre le commencement de la forêt et de s’y engouffrés. Suzaku observait le paysage hivernal défiler devant ses yeux. Le blanc de la neige avait recouvert le cœur même de la forêt. Les quelques rayons de soleil percèrent à travers les feuillages denses des sapins, faisant ainsi briller la neige comme des milliers de diamants. Seul le chant de Mère nature retentissait dans ces bois. Le silence était roi. La neige était reine. Se laissant bercer par les pas de son compagnon, Suzaku ne comprit que bien plus tard que son destrier l’avait amené jusqu’à l’orée de la forêt. Devant une bâtisse qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il descendit de sa monture, comprenant qu’il était de retour au monastère où il avait été soigné. Suzaku se sentait rassuré. Tout ceci n’avait pas été qu’un rêve.

« T’es vraiment sournois toi » Suzaku caressa la tête de Lancelot, lequel semblait apprécier au plus au point les marques d’affection de son maître. « Toi aussi tu avais envie de le revoir ? »

Le chevalier regarda en direction du domaine. Il est vrai qu’il avait prévu de revenir un jour ou l’autre. Il aurait juste aimé avoir le temps de se préparer psychologiquement avant. Mais maintenant qu’il était ici…

Il inspira un grand coup et se tapota violemment les joues pour se ressaisir. Il était chevalier que diable ! Revenir pour remercier son sauveur n’était rien comparer à tout ce qu’il avait pû vivre ou voir jusqu’à maintenant. 

_Ce qu’il avait pu vivre… Ou voir…_

Enfin c’est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. En réalité Suzaku était tétanisé sur place. Nerveux comme il ne l’avait jamais été. Qu’allait-il penser de lui ? Allait-il rire de lui ? Être mal à l’aise ? Voire dans l’indifférence la plus totale ?? Suzaku se triturait la tête quand son cheval décida de donner de petits coups de sabots contre la porte en bois, jugeant le temps de réaction de son cavalier bien trop long à son goût. Avant même qu’il ne réagisse, une voix résonna de l’autre côté de la porte.

« Qui est là ?

-C-Chevalier Kururugi. Je…je souhaiterai parlé au jeune prêtre prénommé Lelouch » Sa voix était tremblante. _Pourquoi diable cette soudaine incertitude ? Ressaisis-toi bon sang !_ Aucune réponse ne lui revint. Serait-ce un refus ? Il sursauta en voyant la porte s’entrouvrir.

-Tu es revenu, Suzaku. » La seule vue du visage souriant de Lelouch suffit à calmer sa nervosité.

-Excuses-moi d’être venu sans prévenir. A vrai dire, c’est lui qui m’a conduit ici ». 

Suzaku désigna son cheval du regard, d’un regard presque accusateur. Il l’avait mit dans une bien embarrassante posture. Une véritable mule dans un corps d’étalon. Il entendit un léger rire. 

« Tu étais aussi impatient de revenir ? » Lelouch affichait un sourire farceur. 

Suzaku devint aussi rouge qu’un piment. C’était malvenu de sa part de revenir dans la hâte ? Il mettait la faute sur son cheval, mais ce n’était pas loin de son idée première non plus. Il comptait bien y retourner. Il ne savait juste ni quand ni dans quelle circonstance. Au détour d’une promenade matinale et hivernale. Ce n’était pas plus mal finalement. _Enfin promenade, une expédition serait plus exacte._

« Vous avez dû faire une longue pour arriver jusqu’ici. Entre je t’en prie. Fais aussi entrer ton ami, il pourra se restaurer dans la grange. » Fît-il simplement en regardant l’animal, un hennissement joyeux lui répondit. Il avait entendu le mot « restaurer », il était aux anges. 

En passant le pas de la porte, Suzaku vit un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches dans les bras de son hôte. Lelouch lui indiqua les écuries, prévenant qu’il avait une affaire personnelle à régler avant de le rejoindre. La raison du bouquet de fleurs peut être ? 

Suzaku hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se dirigea vers les étables. Il apporta de l’eau fraîche à son compagnon de voyage. Tandis qu’il se restaurait, s’abreuvant et broutant goulument la paille disposée ça et là devant lui, il profita de l’occasion pour s’occuper de Lancelot. Tout en peignant le poil doux et lisse de son compagnon, Suzaku affichait un sourire nostalgique. C’était une sensation de déjà vue. Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu dans les écuries. Le jour de son arrivée, le jeune homme s’était exilé des autres soldats et avait gagné les étables dans l’espoir d’être seul. Il avait fini par s’assoupir dans l’un des enclos, avant d’y être réveillé par son occupant. Pour être plus exact, il avait été réveillé par une sensation étrange dans ses cheveux, comme si quelque chose lui mâchouillait ses mèches en bataille. L’animal les avait très probablement confondu avec de la paille. Lancelot n’était qu’un poney à l’époque, et Suzaku n’avait que 8 ans.

De retour dans la réalité, Suzaku chercha Lelouch du regard. Que pouvait bien être cette affaire personnelle ? Suzaku se sermonna lui-même d’être aussi curieux. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Non pas qu’il ne se préoccupait guère de ses compagnons. Mais il n’y pouvait rien. Dés que cela semblait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec Lelouch, il voulait savoir. 

En attendant que celui-ci vienne à sa rencontre, Suzaku décida d’explorer le domaine. La dernière fois, il n’avait vu que très brièvement les jardins depuis la fenêtre du dortoir et Evangeline avait alors menacé de le ligoter au lit s’il tentait de bouger tout en étant blessé, cela avait suffit à le dissuader de toute tentative. Guider par des pas inconscients, le chevalier arriva dans une magnifique roseraie de fleurs blanches. Elles n’avaient rien de comparables à celles du palais. Contrairement aux roses rouges des jardins royaux, les pétales de ces roses-ci allaient d’un rose très clair vers un blanc immaculé. Une chevelure noire détonna parmi les fleurs. Comprenant qu’il s’agissait de Lelouch, il le suivit discrètement. Ce dernier le vît alors entré dans une pièce, mais d’ici difficile de savoir ce que contenait celle-ci. La porte se referma sur le jeune prête. 

S’enfonçant un peu plus dans la roseraie, Suzaku distingua finalement la fameuse pièce. Une chambre. Pour une personne seule si l’on en croyait la taille. Il s’avança encore davantage avant de s’arrêter. Quelqu’un reposait dans le lit. Une jeune fille d’à peine 16 ans. Elle avait de beaux cheveux long bouclés couleurs noisettes, un petit visage en amande et un teint très pâle. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés. Sans doute dormait-elle encore. Il vît alors Lelouch prendre place auprès de la jeune fille avant de lui prendre la main et de lui parler. Forte heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre était grande ouverte mais il ne percevait que des bribes de leur conversation.

_« …Tes yeux…..toujours fermés….. ? ……guérira bientôt……….te le promets…. »_

Son cœur se serra. Ils semblaient très proches. Si proche que Lelouch semblait hors d’atteinte pour Suzaku. Il avait de la peine pour la petite fille, mais il ne pût s’empêcher de ressentir un violent sentiment de jalousie l’envahir. _Je le connais à peine… alors pourquoi je ressens ça ?_

« Cela t’intrigue t-il ? » Dans un sursaut, Suzaku se retourna. Depuis quand Evangeline était là ? Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et regarda la scène à son tour. Suzaku ne mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de parler. 

-Qui est cette petite fille ? 

-C'est... quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Bien plus important que sa propre vie en fait. » La voix de la jeune femme était peinée, tout comme son regard. Sauf que ce n’était pas la petite fille qu’elle regardait. « Dis-moi Suzaku, que penses-tu de Lelouch ?

-Pardon ? » Suzaku ne pû s’empêcher de rougir face à la question d’Evangeline. Elle avait le don de deviner ces pensées ou bien…

-Tu es loin d’être le premier chevalier à avoir été soigné ici. Mais tu es le premier chevalier à revenir ici après sa guérison. Et quelque chose me dit que Lelouch n'est pas étranger à ton retour. Je me trompe ? »

Même si à l’origine c’était l’initiative de son cheval et non la sienne, le visage rougissant de Suzaku eut tôt fait de donner sa réponse à la jeune femme. Etait-ce malvenu de sa part de revenir ici ? Était-ce déplacé ?

« Tu... trouves cela étrange ? 

-Oui et non. Disons que je devine ce pourquoi tu as pû revenir ici. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait, Evangeline lui répondit d’un tendre sourire. Suzaku ne pût s’empêcher de se sentir soulager, cette dernière ne le jugeait pas. De plus, elle semblait bien connaître Lelouch, au vu de sa manière d’en parler et de le regarder. Elle fît volte-face et parti en direction du bâtiment avant de regarder le chevalier, faisant tournoyer sa sublime chevelure corbeau.

« Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur lui, attends qu'il vienne te parler de lui-même. Il le fera tôt ou tard. 

-Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ? Je ne suis qu’un étranger pour vous. _Un de plus…_

-N’en sois pas si sûre, jeune chevalier. » Evangeline était décidément la femme la plus énigmatique qu’il n’ait jamais rencontré. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point deviner ses pensées ? Soit elle possédait un quelconque don de télépathie et auquel cas cela pouvait relever aussi bien du miracle que de la sorcellerie, soit les pensées de Suzaku étaient au contraire des plus simples à deviner et là ce serait quelque peu déplorable. Ou alors elle avait tout simplement une bonne observation des faits et les bonnes déductions. 

La jeune femme laissa le chevalier sur ces quelques mots, regagnant le bâtiment principal. Ses quelques indices ne l’aidaient pas plus. Qu’était-elle pour lui ? A quel point le connaissait-elle ? Suzaku repartait avec bien plus de questions qu’à son arrivée. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête, les yeux de jades croisèrent ceux d’améthyste. Il avait tout vu. Il vît Lelouch se lever, embrassant le front de la petite fille avant de quitter la chambre. 

Et ce fût sans surprise qu'il rejoignit le chevalier dans les jardins, le regard impassible. Suzaku ne pouvait faire autrement que baissé les yeux, quelque peu honteux. Il allait se faire sermonner…

« A en juger ta tête, je suppose que tu as tout vu. » Sa voix n’était pas ferme, mais elle n’était pas aussi douce qu’avant. Etait-il en colère ?

-Je... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. » Suzaku entendit un soupir et vît le visage de Lelouch se détendre de nouveau.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, rassures-toi. Et puis j'imagine qu'Eva ne t'a pas non plus dissuadé de passer ton chemin. » _Voyant et clairvoyant._ Le prêtre n’allait pas cesser de le surprendre, de cela il en était convaincu. 

Un silence s’installa. Suzaku inspira et releva la tête, regardant Lelouch droit dans les yeux, au point de voir son propre reflet dans les pupilles violettes.  
« Lelouch. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours les yeux fermés ?

-Tu n’aimes pas rester sans réponse pas vrai ? » Lelouch sourit et déambula dans le domaine en compagnie de Suzaku, se promenant dans les jardins du monastère. « Elle s’appelle Nunnally et c’est ma petite-sœur. Elle a une santé fragile depuis sa naissance et n’a jamais été capable de marcher ou de voir. 

-Vous n’avez pas trouvé de remèdes pour la soigner ?

-Non. Nous avons tout essayé jusqu’à maintenant. Même le médecin de notre monastère, qui est pourtant un des plus éminents qui soit, n’est pas parvenu à mettre au point un antidote. Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle est ce que j’ai de plus précieux. Et j’ai bien peur que ces jours soient comptés. »

_Ce qu’il a de plus précieux… ?_

« Lelouch… je suis désolé.

-Tu n’y es pour rien. Dans ce genre de situation, l’important est de continuer à croire.

-Croire en qui ? En quoi ? » Fît Suzaku d’un ton amer, serrant le point. Ce genre de question était à l’origine de tous les maux, et de sa propre désillusion.

-Je ne peux répondre à cela » Enchaîna Lelouch avec un faible sourire, puis il se tourna vers le chevalier. « L'important c'est ce en quoi tu crois.

-Je... Je ne crois pas en Dieu »

Lelouch ne dit rien, esquissant un léger sourire amusé. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’échangèrent de mots. Ils marchèrent longuement dans le cloître silencieux, seul l’écho de la pierre leur répondait. Au détour d’un corridor, un chant presque céleste se fît entendre dans le corps de pierre du monastère. Un chant aussi apaisant que désolé. Au son de cette mélodie, le cœur du chevalier eût un léger pincement. Suzaku regardait du coin de l’œil son hôte, le regard droit et brillant. Que signifiait cet éclat dans ses pupilles ? La peur ? L’incertitude ? Le regret ? Ou bien l’espoir ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, les deux hommes arrivèrent à la petite chapelle du monastère. Un hôtel en son cœur, quelques rangés de banc, un modeste confessionnal sur la droite, et enfin un sublime vitrail illuminant l’endroit de sa douce lumière. Il n’y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, en passant au travers de la rangée de bancs, Suzaku pouvait ressentir comme une présence. _Pitié ne me dîtes pas que les fantômes aussi sont de séjours ici..._

« Quelle en est la raison ?

-Eh ?

-Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en Dieu ? » Demanda simplement l’homme d’église, sa réponse n’allait guère l’étonner. 

-S'il… s’il existait vraiment, jamais il ne laisserait les hommes s'entretuer et commettre de tels atrocités en son nom ! Des innocents le prie jour après jour pour revoir leurs proches en vie mais leurs prières demeurent toujours sourdes à ses oreilles! S’il est réellement le créateur de l’homme, alors c’est lâche de sa part de fermer les yeux sur ce que les hommes ont fais et de les laisser continuer impunément !» Le chevalier serra le poing, mobilisant tout le contrôle possible sur son corps pour ne pas frapper quelque chose. Les horreurs dont il avait été témoin durant la guerre n’aidaient guère à changer l’image qu’il avait de ce soi-disant créateur tout puissant. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, une main se voulant rassurante.

-Dieu ne peut répondre à toutes les prières Suzaku. Malgré tout, nous devons garder la foi. Même si je dois admettre que... parfois c'est dur.

-Même pour toi ? »

Le jeune prêtre resta silencieux quelques instants. Il s’avança doucement vers l’hôtel et effleura la surface dorée.

« Que t'as t-on dit à mon sujet, Suzaku ? Lorsque tu es revenu au palais…

-Que.... tu produisais des miracles. Que tu étais comme une lumière guidant les plus démunis. 

-Des miracles… » Lelouch soupira et reprit la parole. « Beaucoup de personnes viennent des quatre coin du royaume jusqu'ici pour demander mon aide ou simplement pour me parler au confessionnal. J'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais ces personnes. Mais il en existe bien d'autres que je n'ai pas pu sauver... tellement d'autres. Et malgré ça, ces personnes continuent de dire que je produis des miracles alors que j'ai été incapable de sauvé un grand nombre d'entre eux! Je ne suis même pas capable de venir en aide à Nunnally! » Lelouch s'agenouilla, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de colère. « Je suis faible Suzaku. Je n'ai rien d'un sauveur, mes « miracles » ne peuvent sauver les autres! Je suis.... »

Suzaku n’aurait jamais cru voir Lelouch dans une telle position de faiblesse et d’impuissance. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps c’est vrai, mais le voir ainsi... _Non, cela ne lui sied pas._ Il voulait voir de la joie se refléter dans ces orbes, de l’insouciance, du bonheur. Mais pas ce regard déchiré. Tout en serrant le poing, tremblant, une main vint se poser délicatement sur la sienne, l’enveloppant d’une douce chaleur par ce simple contact. Lelouch leva les yeux vers Suzaku et croisa son regard de jade.

« Lelouch. Tu es loin d’être faible, tu es bien plus fort que je ne pourrai jamais l’être.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es chevalier et qui plus est le favori du prince. Comment peux-tu être plus faible que moi...

-Parce que toi tu as la foi. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour se raccrocher à quelque chose d’aussi immuable que la foi. Et même si je ne crois pas en Dieu, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir permit de te rencontrer... Tu es mon miracle Lelouch. Sans toi je serai mort aujourd'hui. »

Suzaku prit la main de Lelouch et l'embrassa avec douceur. Lelouch rougit au geste du chevalier. 

« Je n’y connais absolument rien à la religion, mais je sais que beaucoup d’hommes aurait déjà abandonné tout espoir. Mais pas toi. Lelouch, toi aussi tu as le droit d’être entendu. Toi plus que n’importe qui tu en as le droit. »

Les mots de Suzaku avaient su l’apaiser. Seuls les mots de Nunnally étaient parvenu à l’atteindre jusqu’à aujourd’hui. La guerre avait endeuillée bien des hommes. Beaucoup en avait souffert et Lelouch était le seul réceptacle de ces maux. Faisant taire ses propres blessures, ses propres peurs et douleurs, il apaisait celui qui, auprès de lui, venait se confier et implorer de l’aide. Une aide réclamer de tous et qui pourtant était illusoire. Lelouch se demandait parfois comment il parvenait à raviver son propre espoir. Il le savait. Nunnally en était la raison. Elle était ses ailes alors même qu’elle était incapable de marché. Elle était sa force tandis que son corps la condamnait à garder le lit. Elle irradiait son monde de lumière, alors qu’elle était voué à errer dans un monde d’obscurité. 

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Lelouch parlait de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Et quelqu’un l’écoutait. Mais Suzaku semblait porter lui aussi un lourd fardeau. Un fardeau qu’il dissimulait sous un bandage. Et très probablement sous son col lorsque celui-ci n’était pas bandé. Il était curieux à ce sujet. Il avait remarqué qu’à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu’ils discutaient, le chevalier massait le côté gauche de sa nuque et qu’à chacun de ses instants, son regard émeraude devenait sombre et crispé. Que pouvait-il bien caché ?

Entre temps, Lelouch avait raccompagné le soldat jusqu’à l’écurie. A la vue du jeune prête, Lancelot était venu réclamer des caresses de la part de ce dernier. Il vît alors Suzaku réitérer son geste. Cet endroit semblait le faire terriblement souffrir.

« Suzaku, ta nuque te fait-elle mal ? » Lelouch porta sa main délicate jusqu’au cou de l’autre, effleurant presque le bandage lorsqu’une main gantée vint l’arrêter. Il regarda Suzaku, quelque peu perplexe. Ce dernier défît la ferme pression qu’il exerçait sur le fin poignet avant de faire glisser sa main sur celle du prête. 

-Ce n’est rien… juste une marque du passé »

Le passé de Suzaku. Lelouch sentit son cœur faire un léger rebond dans sa poitrine. Peut être que seule une personne chère à Suzaku était autorisée à toucher cette partie sensible. Il eût un léger pincement à cette pensée. Son inquiétude dû se lire dans son regard car une voix vint le tirer de ses réflexions. 

« Lelouch, ne t’inquiètes pas. C’était… il y a longtemps. Une erreur que j’ai dû payer par le passé et que je paie encore aujourd’hui.

-Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire ?

-Non… Tu en as déjà fais bien assez » Suzaku déboutonna le haut de son manteau et ôta un collier de son cou, prenant la main de l’autre pour l’y déposer délicatement dans la paume blanche. « C’est pour te remercier de m’avoir sauvé la vie. Ce n’est pas grand-chose. Mais c’est ce que j’ai de plus précieux »

Lelouch observa le collier de plus près. La chaîne était très fine et d’un jaune doré déclinant vers l’orangé. Quant au pendentif, celui-ci possédait la forme d’une goutte d’eau, dont la couleur bleuté semblait briller au contact de la lumière, comme si une âme avait été faite prisonnière de la goutte, lui donnant son étrange lueur.

« Suzaku, je ne peux pas accepter-

-Prends-le. Je…je veux que ce soit toi qui le garde. » Suzaku referma la main de Lelouch. « Ou plutôt, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il doit te revenir...

-Est-ce un adieu de ta part ? » La voix de Lelouch semblait peinée à cette idée. La main sur chevalier vint caresser délicatement sa joue.

-Non. C’est une promesse. Je reviendrai. Si toutefois cela m’ait permit »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Alors ? Vos impressions sur ces retrouvailles ??  
> Honnêtement j'aurai voulu attendre encore un peu avant de les faire se rerencontrer aussi rapidement. Mais dans la trame de l'histoire plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée. Donc bon, finalement c'était pas plus mal comme ça. Puis ça aurait fait du meublage pour pas grand-chose. 
> 
> Merci encore à toi HyperRaspberry pour tes corrections! Surtout soignes-toi tes yeux, avec toutes les fautes que tu corriges ils doivent souffrir TToTT !!


	5. Chapitre IV : Songes et Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins!
> 
> Vous allez bien ? Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Pour ma part je reprends le 24 pour ma dernière année d'étude. Je stresssssssssse TT0TT! 
> 
> Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons! Nouveau chapitre de "In God's Arm" et cette fois on va en apprendre un chouilla plus sur nos deux protagonistes. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps cette suite et surtout j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours!  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail soit apprécié ;) 
> 
> Sur ce bonne lecture!

« Je ne l’aime pas !» Lelouch regarda Rolo, surprit. 

-Qui donc ? 

-Ce chevalier, Kururu… je ne l’aime pas, il n’arrête pas d’être avec toi, je n’ai pas confiance en lui ! » 

Lelouch pouffa légèrement. Rolo n’était guère très doué pour se faire des amis et préférait souvent être seul ou en compagnie d'Evangeline et du prêtre. L’animosité dont faisait preuve le petit garçon à l’égard du chevalier n’avait d'ailleurs pas échappée à Lelouch. D’ordinaire, un enfant ne voit pas un ennemi dans l’étranger mais dans celui qui atteint à sa vie ou à celle de ses proches. Hors Suzaku n’avait jamais montré aucune forme d’hostilité envers l’enfant. Alors qu'à l'inverse pour lui, sa méfiance était bien plus visible. Suzaku était déjà revenu quelques fois rendre visite au prêtre et Rolo voyait d’un très mauvais œil leur rapprochement. Le petit garçon afficha une moue boudeuse et le jeune homme se surprit à penser que pour une fois, Rolo faisait bel et bien son âge. Il caressa gentiment les cheveux noisette, l’invitant à le regarder. 

« Rolo, je sais que tu es méfiant avec les étrangers, et je le comprends. Mais un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres. » Lelouch s’était agenouillé à hauteur du petit garçon. 

-Mais lui c’est différent ! Je le vois dans mes cauchemars ! 

-Tes cauchemars ? » Cette remarque piqua Lelouch, qu’est-ce que Suzaku avait à voir avec les mauvais rêves de Rolo ? « Que se passe t-il dans ce mauvais rêve Rolo ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Il fait noir. Mais j’entends des cris et des hurlements de partout. Quand j’essaie de m’enfuir, je tombe sur des gens morts. Et au milieu de la pièce, il y a un garçon. Il est tâché de sang mais il est toujours vivant. Et quand je vois son visage, je vois des yeux verts et une peau très foncé. Ses mains sont presque totalement rouges. C’est un assassin Lelouch. Il te fera du mal ! »

Alors que Rolo se blottit dans les bras de son frère, le visage de Lelouch commença à pâlir. Cette scène de meurtre, l'odeur du sang prenant à la gorge, l'image d'un purgatoire sur terre … tout ceci ne lui était pas étranger. Mais impossible de savoir où il avait vécu un tel enfer. _Non, ce n’est qu’un mauvais rêve, « une coïncidence rien de plus »_ pensa Lelouch. Tout en consolant le petit garçon, le jeune homme vît le ciel se couvrir de nuages. 

La pluie n’allait pas tarder à tomber dans les jours à venir, et lorsque l’orage allait éclater, mieux valait être à l’abri.

___0o0___

Il était trempé jusqu’aux os. Il avait été optimiste, peut être un peu trop d’ailleurs. Mais partir en expédition avec la garde sans cape ni manteau de rechange, en plein hiver et saison changeante, n’avait pas été son idée la plus lumineuse. Sur le chemin du retour, Suzaku et Lancelot s'étaient laissés surprendre par les caprices de Mère Nature et avaient fini par perdre le reste de la garde dans la forêt.

Par conséquent, ils devaient tous deux chercher un abri le temps que la pluie cesse. Suzaku donna le relais à l’instinct de Lancelot pour leur en trouver un. La pluie battait fort et empêchai le chevalier de voir clairement devant lui. Il crût apercevoir au loin la silhouette d’un mur et d’une porte entrouverte par la violence de la tempête. Au diable les bonnes manières, s’introduire chez des personnes n’était pas dans ses habitudes mais là la situation l’y obligeait. Le soldat et son destrier entrèrent par la petite porte et se réfugièrent enfin sous un petit abri. En mettant pied à terre, Suzaku découvrit une matière bien étrange ployer sous son poids. _De la paille ?_

Suzaku resta sans voix. On pourrait aisément considérer la situation comme étant une monumentale plaisanterie. Mais il n’en était rien. Résumé de la situation donc : Suzaku s’était bel et bien perdu dans les bois, il avait laissé les rennes à son cheval et ce dernier l’avait une fois de plus ramené jusqu’au monastère. _Trop de coïncidence tue la coïncidence… enfin, passons._

Enfin à l’abri et au sec, Suzaku observa les dégâts : ses cheveux dégoutaient sur ses épaules, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps, lui donnant l’impression d’avoir une seconde peau, et ses chaussures semblaient abritées un véritable océan. En bref, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. 

« Bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester comme ça, sinon je vais attraper la mort- ! » Avant même qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Lancelot jugea bon de se sécher et éclaboussa par la même occasion son cavalier. Maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. « Merci mon grand, je peux vraiment compter sur toi » Dit-il ironiquement à son destrier, lequel répondit d’un hennissement comme pour se moquer de lui. 

Bon, analysons les options : soit il décidait de rester ainsi, priant un quelconque miracle pour que ses vêtements sèchent le plus rapidement possible, mais au vu de la température c’était peu probable et prenait donc le risque de tomber malade. Soit il choisissait une option bien moins orthodoxe et surtout plus cavalière. Suzaku regarda par-dessus son épaule. Avec ce qui tombait à l’extérieur, on ne risquait pas de voir…

« Parfait ». Sans plus de cérémonie, le chevalier commença à se dévêtir, retirant les couches humides les unes après les autres, jugeant qu’il se sentirait plus à l’aise sans cette seconde peau pour entraver ses mouvements. 

Suzaku n’était pas honteux de son physique et était loin d’être quelqu’un de pieu. La nudité ne l’incommodait guère mais il préférait toutefois être seul lorsqu’il se mettait à nu. D’autant plus que si quelqu’un le voyait et criait « Au blasphème ! » pour l’avoir vu en tenue d’Adam dans les écuries d’un monastère…. Non, en vrai il n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se produire. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour sortir sous une pluie diluvienne en plein hiver ?

_Moi_ , s’insurgea honteusement Suzaku

Mais le soldat était prévoyant. 

Dans l’une des sacoches que portait Lancelot, il y trouva un vêtement à manche longue de rechange. En revanche, pas de chaussures de secours, il allait devoir attendre que les siennes sèchent. Il frissonna lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec l’air hivernal. Ça non plus ce n’était pas son idée la plus brillante. Une fois changé, ce dernier en profita pur allumer la lanterne de l’écurie, histoire d’y voir plus clair, et sortit quelques vivres de l’autre sacoche, dont quelques pommes qu’il donna à Lancelot.

Le chevalier s’assit tout contre son cheval et profita de la chaleur de l’animal tout en regardant la pluie tomber. Elle ne semblait pas prête à s’arrêter, à son grand regret. Il allait devoir passer la nuit ici, espérant que ses vêtements aient suffisamment séchés pour s’en servir comme couverture de fortune. Il porta alors son regard sur la petite flamme. Même infime cette chaleur était réconfortante. Il allait très certainement se faire sermonner dés son retour au palais. 

« Suzaku ? » Le soldat fît presque un bond en arrière et saisit instantanément son épée. Il s’écroula aussitôt lorsqu’il vît que ce n’était que Lelouch. 

-Tu m’as fais peur Lelouch. » Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. « J’aurai pû te tuer… » L’intéressé ria face à la réaction du soldat qui devint d’ailleurs rouge pivoine. Il était un peu sur les nerfs ses derniers temps. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

-Je me suis…comment dire, laissé surprendre par la pluie. J’ai perdu le reste de ma garde en forêt et j’ai vu que la porte était ouverte alors je suis entré. Et toi qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-J’ai vu de la lumière depuis le couloir. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Tu es à plus d’une demi-journée du palais. Tu es sûr que ça ira ? » 

Le prêtre reçu pour toute réponse un éternuement de la part du chevalier. Il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises et commença à trembler. Lelouch constata alors que le jeune homme était trempé, le bas tout du moins mais c’était largement suffisant pour tomber malade. Il repartit aussitôt au bâtiment, laissant Suzaku seul pendant quelques minutes. Suzaku savait qu’il n’avait pas l’autorisation de dormir dans l’enceinte du monastère, aussi le départ de Lelouch ne lui sembla pas étrange. Il fût néanmoins surprit de voir le prêtre revenir aussitôt vers lui et cette fois il n’était pas venu les mains vides.

« Si tu comptes rester ici pour la nuit, tu vas avoir besoin de ça. 

Suzaku regarda sous le bras du prêtre et découvrit deux couvertures. Une discrète sacoche venait orner la taille de son porteur. Une odeur de nourriture flottait dans l’air. Mais elle ne venait pas de lui. C’était faible… _du pain ?_

« Tu as…apporté de la nourriture ? » Demanda t-il surprit

\- Disons que j’ai fais un bref aller-retour dans le garde manger et j'ai pris ce qui était à porter de main, en plus de ma part de ce soir. Vu que tu es soldat j'imagine que ton régime alimentaire doit être plus complet que le mien » Répondit simplement Lelouch

-Ta part aussi ?! Lelouch, c’est beaucoup trop. Je… je ne peux pas accepter. Tu ne devrais pas te priver pour moi.

-Je ne prive pas, rassures-toi. Je n’ai juste pas beaucoup d’appétit. Ça a toujours été. » 

Sans mot dire, le prêtre s’installa aux côtés du chevalier et l’enveloppa dans la couverture. Il fît de même pour Lancelot. Il ôta par la suite la sacoche et sortit le repas de fortune. Vu les circonstances, c’était presque un repas royale pour Suzaku. Du pain, du raisin, un bouillon, du fromage. Oui, comparer à ses quelques pommes et son petit sachet de pistaches, c’était un vrai festin. Mais Suzaku se sentit mal de profiter ainsi de la générosité de son ami. Il trouva alors un moyen de le faire céder. Il prit le pain et rompit celui-ci, faisant ainsi apparaître deux morceaux distincts. Il tendit l’autre au prêtre. Lelouch regarda Suzaku d’un air interrogateur, le chevalier commença à bégayer pour justifier son geste.

« N-ne dit-on pas ‘ _partages avec ton prochain_ ’ … ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoiqu’il en soit je ne peux être le seul à profiter de ce repas. Alors… » Il entendit alors un léger rire de la part de Lelouch. Il devait être ridicule à devoir constamment justifier le moindre de ses gestes, il ne tenait pas à ce que ses dires deviennent des malentendus alors qu’il souhaitait simplement être respectueux. Le prêtre saisit délicatement le morceau de pain offert et sourit.

-Merci Suzaku »

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le domaine, mais la pluie demeura présente. Tombant un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. Le rebond des gouttes contre le sol fût tel qu’un épais brouillard s’était propagé, dissimulant jusqu’à la silhouette même du monastère. Une fois restaurés, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles devant la symphonie de la pluie. Suzaku apprécia grandement la couverture, même si son haut était sec, il en allait pas de même pour le reste. Il serait vraiment béni s’il ne tombait pas malade par ce temps. Ce serait un comble, lui qui ne croyait pas en Dieu. A vrai dire, il commençait à perdre espoir pour bien des choses. Il ne croyait guère au coup de baguette magique tomber des cieux, ni à la sentence ou colère divine. Il ne croyait qu’en l’homme, qu’il était capable de bonté, de générosité, d’humilité et de bienveillance. Qu’il pouvait aider son prochain sans rien demander en retour. Qu’il pouvait aimer en sachant que cet amour pouvait être à sens unique. Qu’il pouvait protéger autrui avant de protéger sa propre vie. 

Lorsqu’il posa son regard sur son compagnon de nuit, il vit ce dernier frissonner. Il tendit le bras pour saisir la couverture de Lancelot mais cela ne fût pas au goût de l’animal qui s’éloigna de son cavalier, sous le regard effaré de ce dernier. _Il se paie ma tête ma parole ?_

En tout réponse, Lancelot henni. Un hennissement qui semblait dire « Ne sois pas stupide et partage ta couverture avec lui ». Suzaku lui lança alors un regard qui traduisait « Et toi ne fais pas ta tête de mule je ne me permettrai jamais ! ». Réplique qui n’obtint aucune réponse. Dieu qu’il détestait le caractère de cet animal. 

Le soldat soupira de lassitude. Il se rapprocha du prêtre et, discrètement, fît passer son bras par-dessus l’épaule de l’autre pour l’envelopper de sa couverture. Il ne manqua pas de retirer tout aussi furtivement son bras. Sentant la chaleur du tissu l’envelopper à mesure, Lelouch tourna son regard vers le soldat. N’ayant qu’un unique vêtement pour couvrir le haut de son corps, le prêtre vît que le bandage était pleinement visible à ses yeux. Cela l’intriguait énormément. Il n’était pas aussi curieux d’habitude mais il est vrai que la complicité naissante entre les deux hommes les avait encouragés à en apprendre plus sur l’autre. Hors, il ne savait rien de Suzaku à commencer par ce qu’il dissimulait sur sa nuque. 

« Ce que tu caches sous ce bandage, jusqu’à quel point est-ce un fardeau pour toi ? » Suzaku sourit faiblement à la question de son ami. Son comportement vis-à-vis de cette partie de son corps ne passait pas inaperçu. Il inspira profondément et porta sa main à sa nuque tout en effleurant le tissu. 

-Peut être qu’un jour j’aurai le courage de t’en parler. Mais…. Pas maintenant. C’est encore trop tôt pour… » 

Peu de personne semblait connaître le passé de Suzaku. Il était probable que le prince soit le seul détenteur de la vérité actuellement. Ce qui pourrait aisément expliquer l’étrangeté de leur relation, bien que privilégiée en apparence. Suzaku jouissait de la protection et de la confiance du prince. Pourtant il donnerait son rang et ses privilèges pour en être libéré, mais visiblement cela ne lui était pas permit. Lelouch joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Peut être n’était-il tout simplement pas assez digne de confiance pour garder un tel secret. C’était compréhensible après tout.

« Je comprends. On ne se connait que depuis peu. C’était orgueilleux de ma part de te demander de m’en parler. » Dit-il non sans une certaine tristesse. Mais le chevalier balaya tout aussi rapidement ses craintes. 

-Non Lelouch. Cela n’a rien à voir avec toi je t’assure. C’est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu me… 

-… _que je te déteste ?_ » Compléta l’autre. S’il avait eu des oreilles animales il jurait les avoir vu se baisser de honte. Mais oui. Il ne voulait pas être détesté et surtout pas de Lelouch. Le regard des autres lui importait peu, mais celui du prêtre… « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. » Suzaku releva la tête, attentif. « Pourquoi reviens-tu ici ? Tu n’as aucune attache envers notre monastère et au vu de ton aversion pour Dieu, c’est étrange que tu reviennes malgré tout dans cet endroit. Il y a une raison particulière ? »

_C’est toi ma raison Lelouch._ Comme si je pouvais dire ça !!! » Suzaku martela le mur de coup, le visage rougie et honteux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire CA ! Lelouch et Lancelot affichèrent une expression de surprise face à la soudaine réaction du soldat. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Suzaku reprit sa place. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux, le regard résolument tourné vers la petite flamme de la lanterne.

« J’aime cet endroit. Contrairement au palais, chacun mène sa vie et ses occupations sans craindre d’attirer l’attention. Ici j’ai l’impression d’être vivant. Alors que là-bas, j’ai l’impression de n’être qu’une ombre. Qu’un fantôme. Tout ça à cause de… » 

Suzaku porta sa main à son cou. Une fois de plus. Il était clair que le chevalier n’aimait guère sa vie actuelle. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il devenu chevalier ? Qu’avait-il pu faire par le passé pour obscurcir à ce point son présent et son avenir ? Mais de la même manière que Lelouch avait ses secrets, il était tout à fait concevable que Suzaku aies les siens et qu’il préférait ne pas en parler.

« Ça en valait la peine ? » Reprit le prêtre. 

-D'aucun dirait que ce n'est pas justifié. D'autres au contraire diraient que cette sentence est trop indulgente encore. Mais c'est un point tel que je ne peux nouer aucune forme de lien, avec qui que ce soit.

-Pas même avec les membres de ta famille ?

-Je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 8 ans. A cette époque, j'ai été recueilli par le prince Schneizel et s'est montré bon envers moi, malgré cette « anomalie ». Beaucoup voit cette relation comme un privilège. Mais en réalité, ce lien qui me lie à lui n'est rien de plus qu'une chaine au cou d'un animal. Un banni aux yeux des autres. Je ne dis pas être seul au monde non plus, Gino et Kallen sont toujours à mes côtés. Mais je sais pertinemment que le jour où ils découvriront la vérité, ils me fuiront comme tous les autres »

De toute évidence, Suzaku vivait dans un tourbillon incessant de remords et de culpabilité. Nul besoin d’être un homme d’église pour comprendre cela. _Depuis quand_ , c’était la véritable question. Et comment y remédier…

-Suzaku » Lelouch tendit sa main au soldat. Ce dernier bien qu'hésitant la saisit et se laissa guider. Il s'allongea sur le matelas de paille. Lelouch l'invita à fermer les yeux. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son front. « Que vois-tu, la maintenant ? Comment perçois-tu ton monde tel que tu le connais ?

-Je vois... un monde dans l'obscurité. Tout autour de moi ou que je regarde, je ne vois que des chaines en métal se mêlant et s'entremêlant les unes avec les autres. 

-Comment perçois-tu le mien ?

-Il est... lumineux. Vivant. Et incroyablement chaleureux.

-C’est là que tu te fourvoies. Tu sembles croire que nous vivons dans des mondes différents. Mais quand tu regardes au dessus de toi, c'est le même ciel que nous voyons. La même lune, les mêmes étoiles. » Lelouch sourit tendrement au chevalier lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Il se releva pour lui faire face. « Quelque part dans ce vaste ciel se cache un monde dans lequel tous les crimes sont pardonnés. Quel qu'il soit. Peut être que le jour où tu auras la foi, tu seras capable de le percevoir.

-Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, pas vrai ? » Dit Suzaku en souriant, ce qui fit sourire d’autant plus Lelouch. Il comprenait pourquoi lui et Lancelot s’entendaient si bien. Aussi fourbe l’un que l’autre.

-Je ne perds pas espoir il est vrai » Termina simplement l’autre. 

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessée et avait fait fondre la quasi-totalité de la neige. Un léger vent matinal réveilla Lelouch emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Lorsqu’il ouvrit ses yeux violets, il ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Etait-il levé ? Assis près de lui ? Mais il ne vît nulle trace du soldat. Il se releva et découvrit que Lancelot était également parti. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, constatant au passage que de la paille s'y était glissée furtivement durant son sommeil. 

« Tu sais qu'il y a mieux que les écuries pour dormir ? » Plaisanta Evangeline en découvrant la tête matinale du prêtre. Les cheveux en bataille, de la paille qui sortait ça et là de ses mèches noirs, le haut de sa tenue légèrement ouverte. 

-Eva, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

-J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre hier soir. Quand je t'ai cherché, j'ai vu de la lumière dans les écuries. Donc~~ Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi seul. »

Tout en riant de l’apparence de son ami, Evangeline saisit la couverture, la secoua pour enlever la paille clandestine et la replia avant d’appliquer le même traitement à la seconde. Elle ramassa ensuite la sacoche désormais vide et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme, tout en s'amusant à enlever les quelques brindilles de pailles. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait aussi débrayer, c’était assez amusant d’ailleurs. Elle vit alors un curieux bijou orné le cou de son porteur.

« C'est un présent de Suzaku ? » Lelouch releva la tête d'un air interrogateur avant de comprendre. Il prit la goutte dans sa main et observa sa lueur.

-Il me l'a offert en guise de remerciement. Pour l'avoir sauvé.

-Je vois. » La jeune femme se releva et aida son ami à faire de même. Elle vint ensuite terminer de le rhabiller, refermant un à un les boutons dorées tout en prenant garde à dissimuler le bijou sous le tissu. « Bien, il est temps d’accomplir tes tâches Lelouch. Me permets-tu de te t’accompagner jusqu’à la chapelle ? »

Les autres résidents dormaient encore dans la bâtisse silencieuse. Evangeline et Lelouch en profitèrent pour observer les éventuels dégâts occasionnés par la pluie. A part de petites fuites et quelques légères inondations, rien de grave n’était à déplorer. Sauf peut être l’état du potager, la pluie avait détruit près de moitié la récolte. Toutefois il était encore possible de récupérer les graines et de créer une nouvelle plantation. Même si le monastère possédait divers jardins intérieurs, dont une serre, chaque récolte était précieuse. 

« Il va falloir vérifier les réserves. Il doit nous rester peu de semence pour une nouvelle plantation aussi importante. Je tâcherai d’aller en ville le plus tôt possible. » Commenta Evangeline.

En plus des semences, Lelouch et Evangeline en profitèrent pour faire une liste d’ingrédients et de matériaux à racheter pour le monastère. Ils prirent le temps de vérifier également l’état de la roseraie et forte heureusement, les roses étaient intactes, au grand soulagement de Lelouch. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la chambre des enfants. Ces derniers accoururent en pleurant dans les bras du prêtre. Lorsqu’Evangeline jeta un furtif regard dans la pièce, une petite mer était apparue durant la nuit, à tel point que les jouets flottaient à sa surface. 

« Eh bien eh bien, il va y avoir un peu plus de travail que prévu » souffla la jeune femme. 

Après avoir effectué une première ronde et libérés de la horde d’enfants, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à la chapelle. La jeune femme laissa le prêtre entrer seul. En avançant vers l’autel, Lelouch découvrit une rose rouge sur son prie-Dieu. Il se surprit à sourire devant ce présent. _Cela ne pouvait être que Suzaku_ , songea t-il. Il se saisit de la fleur et caressa les pétales de ses doigts blancs. Il se tourna ensuite Evangeline comme pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Elle lui répondit d’un sourire complice. Délicatement, il huma son parfum avant de joindre de ses mains ensemble pour prier. 

C’était étrange. La guerre grondait et faisait rage en dehors de ces murs. Des cris, des larmes et le sang se mêlèrent et s’entremêlèrent dans cette sinistre symphonie. Et pourtant, Lelouch ne s’était encore jamais senti aussi serein… aussi heureux qu’à cet instant. 

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa prière, il revint auprès d'Evangeline, la rose en main, et vit un grand sourire sur le visage de cette dernière.

« Je suppose qu’il s’agit là également d’un remerciement ? » Lelouch ne pû se retenir de rougir. Evangeline ne manquait jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Sa carapace était solide mais dés qu’elle entrevoyait une faille, cette dernière en profitait. Elle fouilla dans l’une des poches de sa robe et tandis un objet au prêtre « Nunnally m’a donné ça pour toi. Elle voudrait que tu l’offres à Suzaku lorsqu’il reviendra »

-Tu lui en as parlé ? » Demanda Lelouch surprit. Il ne reçu d’un haussement d’épaule pour toute réponse de la jeune femme et soupira.

-Lelouch, elle a beau être aveugle et infirme, elle a développée des sens très aiguisés pour son âge. Elle est capable de ressentir les émotions plus abondement qu’à la normale. Elle avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, tu semblais plus heureux et épanoui. 

-Je n'avais juste pas envie qu'elle s'attache inutilement. Je pensais qu'il serait seulement de passage comme les autres mais... » Le regard améthyste se posa sur la rose rouge. 

-Mais lui est revenu te voir. Il a fait naître un besoin de compréhension en toi. Il n’est pas aussi facile de lire en lui car il se cache constamment derrière un sourire »

-Tu sais Eva, je pense sincèrement que tu gâches tes talents de clairvoyances ici. Peut être devrais-tu songer à te reconvertir dans le profilage, ils doivent en manquer au palais de personne comme toi. 

-Peut être mais décrypter le moindre de tes petits défauts est bien plus jouissif que d'établir le portrait d'un quelconque criminel. Tu ne comptes pas m'enlever ce petit plaisir tout de même ? » 

Même s’il était aisé de deviner certaines choses pour la jeune femme, pour Lelouch Suzaku était une véritable énigme. Il devait en être une pour lui aussi mais d’une toute autre façon. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, nombre de confesseurs acceptaient de raconter leur histoire au prêtre afin de leur permettre de retrouver le droit chemin, ou encore celui de la rédemption. Mais Suzaku lui restait indéchiffrable, si bien que ça en devenait frustrant. Cela pouvait prêter à rire mais Lelouch avait aussi sa fierté. 

Le bruit d’une personne frappant à la porte vint interrompre les deux jeunes gens dans leur discussion, faisant tomber un lourd silence. A cette heure aussi matinale ? Ils échangèrent un regard et s’avancèrent vers la porte. Un chevalier attendait patiemment, mais ce n’était pas Suzaku. 

« Vous désirez ? » Demanda Lelouch méfiant, il n’était pas rare que des bandits ou des voleurs usent de déguisements pour pénétrer chez leurs victimes. Cependant aucun doute possible, il faisait bien parti de l’armée royale. 

-Êtes-vous Lelouch Lamperouge ? » Répondit le soldat. Lelouch hocha positivement la tête en guise de réponse. « Je suis mandaté par sa majesté le Prince Schneizel. Son altesse requiert votre présence au palais pour un sacrement au cours de la matinée. Le Prince a exigé que vous soyez le maître de cérémonie. Vous et vous seul »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ?
> 
> Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une scène de grange/d'écurie non lemon. Je voulais que ce moment soit favorable au rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes. Maintenant, je pense que je continuerai d'améliorer le chapitre, histoire de lui donner plus de matière. Mais au moins vous avez les infos principales!
> 
> Nh'ésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou même des idées de scènes pour améliorer les chapitres, je suis toute ouïe! 
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir dans le chapitre suivant!


	6. Chapitre V : A Nos Actes Manqués

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes prêt(e)s pour ce chapitre! Je sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est que la correction fût longue et laborieuse. SI vous me suivez sur fanfiction . net, vous remarquerez peut être un énorme changement dans le scénario. Ah ouai là j'étais au taquet xD 
> 
> Bref je vous laisse tranquille et je vous retrouve dans les reviews. 
> 
> P.S: Si jamais vous êtes étranger et que vous ne parlez pas français, vous pouvez écrire vos reviews en anglais (que ce soit positif ou négatif)! Ce sera peut être moins compliqué pour vous et surtout plus facile pour moi pour vous comprendre parce que c'est vraiment important que je puisse comprendre vos impressions. Un/une abonné(e) a laissé dernièrement des reviews en espagnol et comment dire... je ne parle pas un mot espagnol xD  
> Voilà!

« Suivant ! »

Dans la cour intérieure des chevaliers, un combat effréné se déroulait dans un coin de la cour. Un soldat se tenait face à deux assaillants. Le premier hurla à gorge déployée et lança une première attaque. Le second suivit l’exemple et attaqua à son tour. Tous les apprentis se tenaient autour de l’arène de fortune du duel. Certains prenaient les paris, d’autres regardaient avec fascination le combat, qui très vite se solda par la défaite des deux attaquants. 

Epée en main, de nouveaux concurrents entrèrent en action prêt à défier le champion. L’un après l’autre ils tentèrent de venir à bout de leur unique adversaire. Et tous, sans exception, subirent le même échec cuisant. Suzaku se tenait debout au milieu de ce champ de bataille éphémère. Chaque fois qu’il envoyait un apprenti à terre, il enchaînait les coups, les esquives, les parades. Durant près de 30 minutes, Suzaku demeura le seul vainqueur. Des applaudissements mirent fin aux divers combats. L’attention se focalisa alors sur le capitaine des chevaliers, Guildford. Celui-ci s’avança vers Suzaku. Le soldat haletait et transpirait. Suzaku ne s’était jamais sentit aussi éreinté de toute sa vie, mais il ne devait en aucun cas le montrer, du moins pas de suite. 

« Parfait Suzaku. Absolument parfait ! Je suis ravi de constater que tu as retrouvé ta vigueur. Je constate également que la pénalité ne t’as aucunement handicapé. »

Remettons les choses dans leur contexte : étant donné que Suzaku avait passé la nuit dehors, durant ses fonctions qui plus est sans autorisation, Guildford avait alors mît Suzaku au défi de battre quiconque le défiera en duel. Ceci ayant pour but, non seulement de donner l’exemple, mais également pour constater de ses propres yeux si son meilleur soldat avait encore une quelconque valeur, au vu de sa récente blessure. Et le constat était sans appel.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l’assistance.

« Voici la force que vous vous devez d’acquérir pour apporter la victoire à notre prince. Désormais à chaque fin d’entraînement, deux d’entre vous devrons s’affronter en duel comme observé aujourd’hui. Vous ne devez en aucun cas baissez votre garde. Car dans un combat au corps à corps au moindre faux pas, c’est la mort qui vous fauchera. »

Un pesant silence s’installa parmi les apprentis. La force et l’adresse de Suzaku les avaient pour la plupart achevé pour le reste de l’entraînement, voire même de la journée. Suite aux combats, Guildford autorisa la pause et, presque qu’instantanément, tous tombèrent à terre tel des marionnettes à qui l’on aurait coupé les fils. _Je n’y suis pas allé si fort que ça… Si ?_ Songea Suzaku avant de s’éloigner discrètement de la foule de cadavres occasionnelle puis de s’asseoir non loin d’un arbre pour souffler quelques instants. Ses entraînements matinaux s’étaient montrés fructueux au-delà de ses espérances depuis son retour. Il était athlétique et fin bretteur c’était un fait, mais Suzaku avait une règle : ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis, à aucun moment. Qui plus est, en aucune façon il ne devait décevoir Guildford une seconde fois. Toutefois au vu des combats qu’il avait mené aujourd’hui, sa faute était largement pardonnée et oubliée aux yeux du capitaine. Il en était soulagé. En essuyant son visage, Suzaku sentit un bras s’enrouler autour de son épaule. Inutile de demander qui était l’opportun…

« Ouuaaahhh !! C’était génial Suzaku ! Tu les as tous mis au tapis en moins de deux ! » S’enthousiasma Gino

-Lâches-le Gino, laisses-le respirer. Tu vois bien qu’il est épuisé » Reprit Kallen en libérant Suzaku de son ami. Cependant Suzaku n’attendit guère longtemps pour se lever et partir. 

-Eh Suza tu vas où ? » Demanda immédiatement le blond 

-J’ai besoin d’être seul un moment. On se voit plus tard » Répondit-il simplement de s’éloigner de ses deux compères. 

Gino et Kallen se relevèrent à leur tour et le regardèrent partir sans chercher à le retenir. Le blond secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Il regarda ensuite Kallen et vît que la patience de cette dernière s’épuisait. La connaissant depuis l’enfance, déchiffrer la moindre réaction chez la jeune femme n’était qu’une formalité pour Gino. Il haussa les épaules en souriant tout en passant son bras autour de sa hanche. 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Il est juste fatigué. Il vient d’affronter près de la moitié de notre garde. Avoir été blessé a été un véritable échec pour lui. Il a juste besoin d’être seul. Tu sais bien que lorsqu’il est avec nous il est plutôt discret. » Agacée, Kallen écarta le bras de sa hanche, le regard sévère.

-Premièrement : Il n’est jamais avec nous, le peu de fois où s’est arrivé, il ne parle presque pas ou uniquement de futilité » Gino leva les mains en l’air comme pour obéir à l’ordre muet de la jeune femme. « Ensuite : il passe beaucoup trop de temps seul. Quand il ne s’entraîne pas, il est toujours hors du palais pendant des demi-journées entières ! Et dieu sait où !

-Il va bien Kallen.

-Arrête de faire semblant de le comprendre Gino ! » Kallen croisa les bras et Gino recula légèrement. Lorsqu’elle agissait de la sorte, c’est qu’elle n’était pas d’humeur. Elle se tenait droite, le regard sévère : aucun doute possible, elle était furieuse. Ce n’était guère la première fois que Gino était à l’origine de son changement d’humeur soudain. « Il ne va pas bien du tout Gino. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’il endure quotidiennement. 

-Vu toutes les remarques que tu lui fais à longueur de temps, si je le sais » Kallen ne répondit rien et tourna la tête. « Je suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois. Je sais très bien que tu— » 

Leur conversation fût alors interrompue par le rappel de Guildford pour un dernier combat. Mais cette discussion n’allait pas en restée là…

___0o0___

De son côté, Suzaku s’était suffisamment éloigné de la cour de combat et s’assit sous l’une des arcades de pierre. Lorsqu’il pleuvait l’arcade leur servait de terrain d’entraînement, mais le reste du temps, l’endroit était souvent désert et surtout calme. Enfin du silence. Le chevalier laissa échapper un profond et long soupir. Pour être parfaitement honnête, même s'ils étaient amis depuis maintenant longtemps, il préférait de loin la compagnie de Gino à celle de Kallen. Le chevalier blond était toujours d'une humeur joviale et enjoué, ce qui permettait souvent à Suzaku de se vider l'esprit en sa présence. En revanche, les conversations avec la jeune femme se résumaient en peu de choses: le devoir et l'honneur, bien souvent accompagnés de reproches ou de remarques en tout genre. _Il est toujours plus aisé de débattre de quelque chose sans l'avoir vécu au préalable_ , pensa t-il amèrement.

Sachant cela, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: être seul, sans la moindre compagnie. Il l’évitait en général autant que cela se pouvait à vrai dire. 

Le calme et la sérénité de l'instant lui rappelait ses moments passés en compagnie de Lelouch. Le prêtre était d'ailleurs le seul dont il appréciait véritablement la compagnie et la présence. Pourquoi cela ? Dans ses réflexions, des échos de voix résonnèrent aux oreilles du chevalier. Des voix qui semblaient l'appeler...

« Suzaku. Suzaku ! » L’intéressé tourna une première fois la tête sur sa gauche. _Personne_. Puis sur sa droite. _Toujours personne_. Il se mît à regarder dans tous les sens afin de trouver la source sonore. « Suzaku, regarde en bas ! »

Écoutant la voix, il se focalisa sur une petite grille menant dans les sous-sols du palais. En s’en approchant, Suzaku reconnut immédiatement le, ou plus exactement, la propriétaire de la voix. 

« CC, Milly. Ça faisait longtemps ! » Dit le chevalier le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si tu n’es pas occupé viens donc faire un tour en cuisine. Je parie que tu n’as pas encore pris ton petit déjeuné » CC lui fit un clin d’œil amicale qu’il termina de le convaincre. Au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher dans les cuisines. 

Il se leva aussitôt et contourna l'arcade à la recherche d'une petite porte en bois. Une fois trouvée, Suzaku descendit un petit escalier de pierre en spiral et atteignit les sous-sols du palais, lieu où l'intégralité des réserves alimentaires étaient stockés. 

En pénétrant dans les caves, l'air se refroidi instantanément, donnant des frissons à Suzaku. Il marcha entre les allés de vins et d'alcool et arriva dans le garde-manger, et enfin les cuisines. 

Enfant, Suzaku se faufilait souvent dans les cuisines lorsque la faim le gagnait. Il choisissait ce qu'il trouvait et son envie faisait le reste. C'était un lieu peu fréquenter par les chevaliers, de part leur emploi du temps et surtout leur statut, considérés comme étant au dessus de celui des domestiques. A l’époque il savait que personne n’aurait l’idée de venir le chercher ici. Et d’ailleurs lors d’une de ses nombreuses escapades qu’il fît la rencontre de deux jeunes femmes : CC et Milly.

« Suzaku ! Te voilà !! » Les deux demoiselles se jetèrent à bras ouvert dans ceux du soldat et ce dernier leur rendit leur étreinte. Il était heureux de les revoir après tout ce temps. _Ok, après réflexion, il souhaitait la compagnie de tout le monde, excepté celle de Kallen_.

-Aller approches ! On t’a préparé une tarte à la cerise. C’est le meilleur remède après une longue matinée de combat » Fît Milly en souriant, toutes deux connaissaient le pêché mignon du jeune homme. 

-C’est adorable de votre part, merci ! » 

CC et Milly l’invitèrent à prendre place et Suzaku accepta de bon cœur leur invitation.

Faisons un petit aparté présentation : Milly Ashford, dame de compagnie de la 2nd princesse et gérante des domestiques, était une jeune femme très joyeuse et pétillante à souhait. D’un blond flamboyant comme le soleil, c’était une femme indépendante et insoumise. Cette dernière arrivait souvent à se sortir de situations délicates grâce à son physique des plus charmeurs, mais jamais sans aller au-delà du plaisir des yeux, bien entendu. Quant à CC, la plus petite des deux demoiselles, elle était la seconde de Milly et aussi belle et délicate qu’une poupée de porcelaine. Ces yeux or et sa chevelure couleurs verdure faisaient la particularité de cette dernière. Bien que petite, la demoiselle ne se laissait jamais faire et avait un tempérament de feu. 

Les premiers temps de leur arrivée au palais, un grand nombre de soldats avaient tentés d’approcher ces deux fleurs rares mais, tout comme Icare s’était trop approcher du soleil à s’en brûler les ailes, ces derniers s’en étaient mordus les doigts. Elles faisaient fi de tout. Du respect, des ordres et surtout des petits détails. Et à leur grand désespoir, Suzaku semblait pouvoir être le seul à approcher ces deux tornades sans craindre leurs représailles. _Un élément de plus dans la liste…_

« Au fait Suza, mes vivres de survies t’ont servis récemment ? » Demanda CC 

-Oh oui, elles m’ont bien sauvé avant-hier soir. J’avais perdu le reste du groupe et je me suis fais surprendre par la pluie avec Lancelot. Donc on a dû passer la nuit dehors. » S’empressa de répondre le chevalier tout en savourant son morceau de tarte. CC lui apporta un verre de jus pour accompagner sa dégustation et s’assit avec élégance sur le bord de la table. 

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Guildford t’as demandé d’affronter la moitié du régiment ce matin ?

-Um… Pas exactement. Enfin, oui il y a de ça. Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison. » _Pour le moment n’entrons pas dans le détail._

-Au fait, c’est quoi ce bandage autour de ton cou ? Tu as aussi pleins de marques sur les bras » Enchaîna Milly d’un ton inquiet

-O-oh ça ? Ce n’est rien. J’ai été blessé durant la dernière bataille et d- ! »

Un cri aigu le fît sursauter et Suzaku se retrouva littéralement à terre la seconde suivante. Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Les deux femmes s’étaient toutes deux jetées sur lui, l’entraînant à la renverse. 

« Tu as été blessé ?! » S’exclamèrent-elles à l’unisson « C’était grave !? Tu as encore mal ?! » Suzaku ne pu s’empêcher de rire. Le soldat était faible devant une telle spontanéité. Il leur devait bien des explications.

-Non ce n’est rien. Et puis, quelqu’un a prit soin de moins de moi quand j’ai été retrouvé donc je n’aurai pas de cicatrices. » Son visage se mît à rougir malgré lui. _Grave erreur !_ CC et Milly s’échangèrent un regard et un large sourire malicieux se dessina sur leur visage. 

-Aha~ Une personne ? Qui a prit soin de toi ? » Commença CC

-Cette personne doit être vraiment extraordinaire. » Enchaîna Milly. _Oui, il l’est._

-Quelqu’un en tout point parfait au vu de la façon dont tu rougis en pensant à elle ! » Dirent-elles enfin en chœur, telle des jumelles. 

Les femmes pouvaient être réellement terrifiantes lorsqu’elles avaient une idée en tête. Spécialement ces deux là. Suzaku soupira. Si seulement elles savaient qu’à cet instant il parlait d’un homme… non il n’osait même pas imaginé. 

« Vous faîtes erreur. » Dit-il simplement en espérant que cela suffirait à calmer leur imagination débordante. 

-Comment ça ? Elle t’a complètement fait tourner la tête avoue ! » Décidément, elles étaient tenaces… « Alors quoi, tu vas nous dire qu’en réalité ce n’est pas une femme ? »

Au lieu de rétorquer immédiatement à la plaisanterie de ses deux amies, Suzaku ne répondit pas et ses joues, bien malgré lui, se teintèrent étrangement de rose. _Seconde erreur de la journée._ L’instant suivant, les deux femmes se mirent à rire aux éclats. La situation était des plus cocaces. L’une riait jusqu’à en avoir mal à l’estomac tandis que l’autre riait aux larmes. Le soldat afficha une moue boudeuse. La réaction de Milly et C.C lui fît poser la question suivante: semblait-il à ce point là désintéressé de tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?? Il espérait que non, auquel cas il aurait été un personnage des plus détestables.

« CC, Milly j’ai besoin de…. Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? » Demanda une troisième jeune surprise, venait-elle de rater quelque chose d’amusant ? Probablement.  
-Qu’y a-t-il Shirley ? » Enchaîna CC tout en essayant ses larmes. 

-Oh ! C’est pour le petit déjeuné de Dame Euphemia. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle prendra comme d’habitude je pense. 

-Des muffins aux fruits rouges et un Darjeeling avec nuage de lait ? » La prénommé Shirley hocha la tête en souriant. Bingo. « Alors viens m’aider à faire la récolte ! »

Shirley emboita le pas à CC. Elle salua Suzaku dans la hâte et quitta la pièce. Shirley était la plus sage et la plus timide du trio. Elle possédait de jolis cheveux orangés et des yeux couleurs verts pommes. Bien que de nature lui ai offert un corps des plus sublimes, la jeune femme était bien souvent mal à l’aise en présence de la gente masculine. Suzaku avait tendance à la considérer comme une petite sœur de par le fait. 

De son côté, Milly se rapprocha plus intimement du chevalier et caressa doucement ses épaules. Suzaku sourit à cette complicité.

« Arrête de te moquer Milly. » Dit-il en plaisantant.

-Avoue que cela prête à rire. Mais je trouve cela mignon venant de toi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t’avais plus vu t’intéresser à quelqu’un de la sorte » Milly fit serpenter ses bras autour du cou du soldat, traçant sensuellement de petits cercles sur son torse « Tu sais que, si besoin est, ma porte t’est toujours ouverte. Pour quelle qu’affaire que ce soit. » Dit-elle presque en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

-Arrête Milly. Nous en avons déjà discutés. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Il se défît de l’étreinte de la jeune femme et marcha jusqu’à la petite lucarne. La lumière qui cascadait à travers le grillage inonda le visage du soldat. Milly s’assit sur le bord de la table croisant délicatement les jambes et dévoilant l’une d’elles à hauteur des cuisses. 

« Tu dis cela comme si c’était un mauvais souvenir. C’est plutôt vexant pour ma personne. » Malgré ses mots, Milly était souriante. Il ne s’agissait guère de reproches et Suzaku en avait conscience. 

-Tu sais que je ne parle pas de toi. 

-J’étais impliquée. C’est moi qui t’es proposée à l’époque » Elle massa délicatement son bras, son sourire n’était plus aussi joyeux. « Comme le serpent tenta Eve à mordre dans le fruit défendu… Parfois je me dis que tu aurais eu raison de me détester pour ça. Mais tu ne l’as jamais fais. Tu es resté aussi gentil qu’autrefois. 

-Parce que ce n’était guère la faute du serpent. C’était à l’homme de refuser ses avances. Au lieu de cela, il s’abandonna totalement, tout comme moi à l’époque… »

Du bruit et de l’agitation se firent alors entendre à la surface. L’instant suivant, CC et Shirley revinrent en courant dans les cuisines pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.  
« Venez vite ! L’escorte royale est revenue ! Le bras droit du prince va recevoir le sacrement dans la matinée ! »

___0o0___

Le palais était entoure d'une grande muraille de pierre blanche, séparant le terrain en parties très distinctes les une des autres.

Le premier portail se situait de l'autre côté du pont de marbre, fortement gardé et fortifié. Il s'agissait de l'unique entrée pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine. Une fois passée, un petit bois accueillait les heureux visiteurs ou propriétaires des lieux. De part et d'autre du sentier de terre, les arbres se dressaient fièrement. De petites ruines semblaient être dissimulées dans la dense forêt miniature. Au terme de ce chemin boisé, un second portail de pierre se dressait, accompagné d'une petite dépendance. Enfin, un vaste terrain séparait l'entrée du palais royale. Vu du ciel, le palais formait un carré parfait et comportait deux jardins intérieurs. Sur la droite du bâtiment se trouvait les terrains d'entrainement des chevaliers ainsi que les écuries extérieurs. Sur la gauche, le second bâtiment abritait les appartements prives des membres de la famille royale ainsi que les bureaux du prince actuellement sur le trône. Au delà du palais, une seconde forêt couvrait le reste du domaine.

A l’heure actuelle, la partie cour du palais était envahie par les apprentis et tous les autres occupants, domestiques comprit. La porte s’ouvrit alors sur une véritable armée. Elle n’était pas forte en nombre, mais les membres qui la composait avaient la force de plusieurs légions. Rien d’étonnant venant de la part du Prince Schneizel. Combattre aux cotés du prince était un rêve pour beaucoup d'apprentis. Ces guerriers s'avancèrent d'un pas triomphant jusque dans la cour du domaine, acclamés par la foule. Deux rangées de chevaliers se tenaient sur leur monture, brandissant l'emblème de la famille royale. Suzaku et les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le prince, très vite rejoins par Gino et Kallen.

« Suzaku! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le blond en panique, il craignait d'avoir raté quelque chose.

-L'armée du Prince revient de bataille! Apparemment la guerre impliquant notre royaume a prit fin avec cette dernière ! » S'empressa d'ajouter Shirley. 

_Vraiment ?_ Songea Suzaku, la guerre ne prendra jamais fin en réalité. Quelque part ailleurs d'autres vies continueront d'être anéanties, brisées. Même si cela ne concernait plus le royaume de Britannia actuellement, pour combien de temps cette paix factice allait-elle durée. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur pour la faire basculer. 

Schneizel arriva enfin devant la grande porte. Euphemia l'y attendait ainsi que la première princesse Cordelia. Elle était également la fiancée de Sir Guildford. Ce fût a leur tour d'entrée en scène. Le retour d'un prince comportait de nombreuses règles cérémoniales, bien souvent barbantes et répétitives mais étant tout aussi rare, chacun y mettait du sien pour en faire un moment inoubliable. Tout en descendant les marches, Euphemia porta son regard sur Suzaku. Tout le monde savait que la jeune princesse avait des sentiments pour le soldat. D'aucun le jalousait. Mais Suzaku ne prêtait plus attention aux rumeurs depuis bien longtemps. Fatiguer de cette mascarade, Suzaku s'éloigna de la foule et de ses amis pour se percher dans un arbre non loin de la scène. Il grimpa aisément, et prit place sur l'une des branches pour s'y installer, le regard las et pensif. 

La cérémonie s’acheva enfin. Pour autant, la porte resta grande ouverte, semblant attendre d’accueillir ses futurs visiteurs. _Ah oui, le sacrement…_ C’était la gratification ultime pour un chevalier. Reconnu non seulement aux yeux du Prince, mais également aux yeux du Seigneur. C’était un immense privilège. En ce qui le concernait, peu lui importait de recevoir le sacrement d’un quelconque dieu, du prince ou même de son cheval, il ne souhaitait la recevoir que d’une seule personne en vérité. Mais ce jour était bien loin d’arriver…

« Suzaku-san ? »

En regardant en bas de l’arbre, l’intéressé vît une jeune femme des plus élégantes, tout de rose vêtue. De ses vêtements jusqu’à sa sublime chevelure. _Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir quelqu’un lorsqu’il souhaitait être seul ?_

« Votre Altesse. » Il redescendit aussitôt de son perchoir et fît la révérence devant sa princesse

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m’appeler Euphemia. » Sourit la jeune femme

-Au moins une fois de plus votre Altesse. Car je ne me permettrai jamais » Répondit aussitôt le chevalier. Il était des plus formels en sa présence, bien plus qu’avec Guildford ou même Schneizel. La théorie voudrait que ce soit parce qu’il était en présence d’une femme. « Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ? 

-J’ai entendu dire que tu avais été gravement blessé. J’étais tellement inquiète…

-Je ne serai pas ici aujourd’hui sans l’aide d’un de nos soldats. Mais… ce dernier est mort à ma place. En me sauvant la vie. Il s’est sacrifié pour que je vive. » _Quelle ineptie !_ La princesse porta sa main sur le visage de Suzaku et lui fît croiser son regard. Des orbes violets clairs, semblables à des pétales.

-Même si je comprends cette douleur, je suis heureuse de ce choix. » Dit-elle simplement. Le pouce de la jeune femme caressa la joue du soldat. Elle était aussi douce et aussi fragile qu’une fleur. Il enveloppa la main de cette dernière… et la retira aussitôt. Les yeux d’Euphemia se plissèrent légèrement de tristesse. Peu importait les marques d’affections qu’elle lui montrait, elle se faisait continuellement rejetée. Suzaku ne se laissait approcher par rien ni personne. Pas même elle. 

« Ma proposition tient toujours Suzaku. Je ne compte pas abandonner. 

-Vous devriez. Car ma réponse restera la même. » Sur ces paroles, Suzaku se prosterna et disposa avant de partir. 

Près de 11h passé. La seconde cérémonie de la journée débuta dans l'enceinte du palais. Et comme pour la précédente et toutes celles avant celle-ci, Suzaku demeura absent. Étant donné l'effervescence présente dans le château, le soldat se rendit dans l'une des ailes extérieurs pour y trouver, il l'espérait, plus de tranquillité. Dans sa déambulation, Suzaku atteignit le chemin des dames, menant à un magnifique jardin de rose rouge. Ce dernier demeura immobile devant l'un des buissons, inerte. Elles n'étaient pas aussi belles ni aussi pures que celles du monastère. Son regard émeraude détailla la fleur de l'amour et de l'admiration, constatant tristement que l'un des pétales commençait à ternir. _Ce rouge semble fichu, pensa t-il._

Il tendit sa main vers la fleur condamnée et caressa ses pédales. En voulant la saisir, les épines de la rose entravèrent son chemin et le blessèrent. La douleur était muette, indétectable. Seul le déversement du sang laissait comprendre qu'il venait de se couper, sciemment. Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, enveloppant sa main ensanglanté dans un mouchoir, espérant arrêter le saignement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant du calme environnant. 

« Chevalier Kururugi ? » L'intéressé ne releva pas la tête, perdant dans son petit monde. La personne éclaircit sa gorge et l'appela une seconde fois, de façon bien plus cavalière. « Suzaku! »

Cette fois, Suzaku sursauta manquant de tomber à la renverse. C'était trop demander de vouloir être tranquille pendant 5 petites minutes ?! Excédé d'être constamment interrompu, le soldat se retourna furax vers son interlocuteur.

« Y'a pas moyen qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille !! Je veux être seul je ne demande pourtant pas la lune que diable!! » Suzaku n'était pas du genre à se laisser porter par la colère ou l'excès. Sachant d'avance qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes, même si au fond il estimait ne pas avoir tort, le chevalier attendit une quelque réaction de l'individu venu le déranger. Il était même prêt à se prendre un pain dans la figure selon le tempérament de ce dernier. Pour toute réponse, un rire de surprise résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
-Que voilà une réaction bien particulière, surtout venant de toi » Un air effaré s'afficha sur le visage de Suzaku, a tel point que les bras lui en tombèrent. Il n'y avait qu'Evangeline pour le surprendre de la sorte. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur donna l'impression de vouloir s'échapper à travers ses côtes pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Quel idiot... « Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, dis-moi » Reprit la jeune femme de bonne humeur. 

-C-comment tu as deviné que je serai ici alors ? Le palais fait plusieurs hectares. Tu aurais dû mettre plus de temps à me trouver » Enchaina Suzaku tout en essayant de cacher sa honte. 

-J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi. Et puis je commence à te connaître. Vu la manière dont tu observes notre _précieuse fleur_ au monastère tu ne pouvais être que dans un jardin. » Le simple fait de penser à Lelouch suffit à le rendre tout chose. Mais passons.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? » Le soldat désigna la longue robe blanche, recouverte d'un long manteau tout aussi blanc. Les boutons étaient d'or et les quelques décorations, sur la poitrine et sur les extrémités du vêtement, étaient d’un bleu saphir très profonds. 

Ravie que son ami eût remarqué ce détail, bien que peu discret, Evangeline s'éloigna de quelques pas et fit la révérence avec élégance et légèreté. 

« Ma tenue de cérémonie. »

-Cérémonie ? »

-En effet ! Et par ailleurs... » Cette dernière se redressa et reprit un ton plus courtois et sérieux, sans pour autant délaisser son sourire. « Sa sainteté réclame votre présence durant la cérémonie, Sir Kururugi. Il souhaiterait également pouvoir s'entretenir avec vous après celle-ci »

_...Une minute...._ « Sa sainteté » ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? A part Lelouch, il ne connaissait personne avec un statut aussi élevé au sein de l’église. D’autant plus que Lelouch semblait bien trop jeune pour être le maître de cérémonie d’un sacrement. 

« Je-je suis flatté de cette invitation, mais je me dois de refuser. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de suffisamment haut placer pour avoir l'honneur de rencontrer sa sainteté. »

-Il savait que vous diriez cela. Il a ajouté que peut être, pour cette occasion particulière, vous seriez prêt à faire une exception » Acheva t-elle enfin en lui lançant un clin d’œil amical. Étant dans l'enceinte du palais, Evangeline ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop familière avec le chevalier. Rien ne l'y obligeait il est vrai. Mais elle le faisait surtout par respect pour son ami. Et étant donné l'insistance de la jeune femme, Suzaku ne pouvait plus refuser. Il ne fallait en aucun cas risquer de ternir le nom de la famille royale simplement pour des raisons aussi futiles.

Il n'avait jamais assisté à une cérémonie aussi prestigieuse qu'un sacrement. Autant dire que c'était une première pour lui. Il plaignait à la fois celui qui allait recevoir la bénédiction et le maître de cérémonie. Entre l'attente, le discours et tout le panel de gestes et de mots à dire, cela promettait d'être long. Très long. Trop long.... Il en avait déjà la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. 

Enfin arrivé sur le lieu du sacrement, Evangeline laissa Suzaku rejoindre ses compagnons dans l'assistance tandis que cette dernière rejoignait son poste de « dame de compagnie de sa sainteté ». Suzaku ignorait que la jeune femme avait de telles relations avec la dite personne. Il l'admirait pour cela. Elle était fidèle et travailleuse tout en étant très légère dans sa manière de penser et de vivre. Il l'enviait à bien des égards. 

L'orchestre cérémonial entama sa première partition et avec elle, l'arrivée de sa sainteté. Toute l'assistance resta cois devant une telle prestance à la limite du divin. Suzaku soupira discrètement, le regard tourné à l'opposé de la cible d'attention. Par respect pour leur invité, il daigna diriger son regard vers elle, auquel cas il risquait fort de se faire sermonner par Kallen, qui semblait d’ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à jouer les donneuses de leçon en permanence, et il n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Et à cet instant, son cœur se figea. En fait, non. Il se stoppa l’espace de quelques secondes et se mît à tambouriner à tout rompre dans sa cage d’un rythme frénétique. Et le monde autour de lui s'évapora telle une traîné de cendre emportée par le vent. Paré d'un manteau des plus somptueux, tout décoré de blanc et d'or, Lelouch marchait dignement le regard fier et droit parmi les chevaliers et autres spectateurs. Au contact des rayons du soleil, le manteau se mît à briller de mille éclats. Suzaku n'eût même pas envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa présence en tant que maître de cérémonie, de toute façon n'y connaissant rien cela aurait été une perte de temps. Dés l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, les orbes de jade ne quittèrent plus un seul instant le prêtre du regard. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, Lelouch le regarda à son tour. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils se sont regardés ainsi. Mais cela avait duré suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de Gino et Kallen sur eux. Ne pouvant rester immobile plus longtemps, Lelouch continua son chemin et Evangeline lui emboîta le pas, faisant au passage un léger signe amical à Suzaku tout en souriant.

La cérémonie suivit son cours, Suzaku demeurait le regard fixé sur Lelouch. Gino se pencha légèrement vers Kallen et chuchota tout bas.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Suzaku est très concentré pour une fois ? » Demanda t-il d'un air amusé, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu un feu aussi ardent briller dans ses yeux. Il en était heureux. Mais la réponse de la jeune femme vint écraser d'un coup sec la joie naissante du chevalier blond, tel un coup de marteau fracassant un œuf à peine éclot. 

-Si. Même un peu trop à mon goût. » Répondit-elle froidement.

___0o0___

L’heure de l’entrevue arriva enfin. Pour ainsi dire, dés l’instant où Suzaku avait découvert que le maître de cérémonie n’était autre que Lelouch, il se mît à attendre avec la plus grande impatience la fin du sacrement pour le retrouver enfin en tête à tête. Au moment de rejoindre la foule, Evangeline avait suggéré le jardin de rose comme lieu pour l’entrevue. Raison pour laquelle le soldat se trouvait déjà sur place en faisant les cents pas, nerveux et avec une bougeotte qu’il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Il réajusta quelque peu sa tenue et en remontant légèrement ses manches, il se souvint que sa main était en sang. Alors certes depuis le sang avait séché, mais il ne fallait pas que Lelouch la remarque. 

Tout en cherchant une solution à ce minime problème, Evangeline et Lelouch arrivèrent à leur tour dans le jardin. Par courtoisie et par respect pour son ami, Suzaku fît une révérence de salutation, révérence qui lui fût aussitôt rendue. Il aimait à se dire que tout ceci n’était qu’une façade et que dans quelques secondes, lui seul aurait le droit de contempler et de parler normalement avec Lelouch. C’était un instant privilégié qui lui était accordé. Il se demandait souvent s’il pouvait avoir le droit de s’enorgueillir, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. 

« Bonjour Lelouch » Commença timidement Suzaku, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

-Bonjour, Suzaku » 

Ce genre d’instant était si peu fréquent, Suzaku se devait d’enregistrer le moindre détail. Tandis que les deux amis se laissèrent aller à la discussion, Evangeline de son côté en profita pour observer les horizons. Elle prenait son rôle de « gardienne » très à cœur surtout les concernant. Car il était clair à ses yeux qu’il y avait bien plus qu’une simple complicité entre ces deux êtres. Aussi rien ne devait les interrompre, et encore moins des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes. Mais à peine avait-elle finit de balayé le paysage du regard qu'elle remarqua trois demoiselles dissimulées derrière l'un des piliers de pierre du corridor. La première, aux cheveux orangés, était rouge de gêne. (Elle n'avait jamais vu deux hommes proches avant aujourd'hui ou bien...?) Une seconde, aux cheveux blonds cette fois, souriait de malice. Et enfin une troisième, la plus petite des trois, semblait tout simplement regarder la scène sans réel intérêt. Quoique... Evangeline se rapprocha des deux amis afin de les prévenir. Lui seul connaissait les lieux, leur trouver un endroit tranquille ne devrait pas être un problème. Une fois les informations sur les importuns enregistrées et son observation terminée, elle vint leur chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille, non sans un certain amusement.

« Navré de vous déranger, mais il semble que nous soyons épiés dans l'ombre depuis le bâtiment »

Suzaku se retourna presque instantanément pour scruté son environnement, son regard ne mît guère longtemps a trouver leurs observateurs- ou plutôt observatrices clandestines- 

Le trio étant repéré, Milly, Shirley et C.C affichèrent un sourire l'air de rien, l'invitant même à ne pas faire attention à elles, mais elles ne reçurent pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir de la part du soldat. Elles pouffèrent d'amusement. 

« Tch. Vraiment celles-là.... »

-Des connaissances à toi, j’imagine ? » Demanda Lelouch d’un air amusé

-Effectivement. Mais elles sont intenables et encore plus lorsqu’elles sont toutes les trois ensemble » Suzaku s'ébouriffa les cheveux de gêne. Plus qu’à un homme furieux d’avoir été interrompu, il ressemblait davantage à un grand-frère ayant été prit sur le fait par ses trois jeunes sœurs. Oui. Leur relation devait s'avoisiner davantage à ce cas de figure-ci au vu de la réaction des trois demoiselles.

___0o0___

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu loin dans le jardin, sous le regard avisé d'Evangeline. Cette dernière leur fît un clin d'oeil qui semblait dire "Je m'occupe des demoiselles, soyez tranquilles~". Ils s’enfoncèrent dans la végétation et arrivèrent dans une seconde parcelle de fleur, beaucoup grande que la précédente et davantage dissimulé dans la verdure. Suzaku invita Lelouch à s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs du jardin et fît ensuite de même. Et au moins ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger, espérait secrètement le soldat. En observant Suzaku, Lelouch vît du sang couler de sa main.

« Suzaku… ta main saigne. » Remarqua Lelouch, aussitôt le chevalier essaya de la cacher derrière lui. 

-C-ce n’est rien ! Juste une petite coupure ! » Argumenta le soldat, mais c’était peine perdue.

-Montres-moi » Il ne fallut pas plus d’une minute pour le faire céder. Tandis qu’il administrait ses soins, le chevalier détourna le regard, quelque peu honteux.

-J’aimerai que tu sois plus prudent Suzaku. Tu as tendance à ne pas prendre soin de toi et à te blesser délibérément. » Ces paroles sonnaient comme un sermon et quelque part, il le méritait. Il se contenta de masser sa nuque. 

-Désolé… » 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Suzaku se sentait ridicule en présence de Lelouch. Chaque fois que Lelouch le "sermonnait" pour son imprudence, le soldat passait rapidement du statut de guerrier à celui de jeune enfant. A bien des égards, il avait des réactions assez semblables avec celle de Rolo. 

Sa tenue ne l'aidait pas non plus à être crédible, sa tenue d'entraînement n'étant pas non plus la plus élégante pour une entrevue en tête à tête. Et comme à son habitude, Lelouch riait des réactions toujours aussi spontanées du chevalier. Cela le rendait bien plus accessible et surtout, il devait bien l'admettre, cela le rendrait très « adorable » pour ne pas dire mignon. 

Suzaku était l'un des seuls à le considérer comme un humain normal et non pour leur soi disant ange tombé des cieux pour être le messager de dieu. Même si parfois il pouvait déceler encore une forme de retenue chez le soldat. 

« Tu n’as pas à être aussi nerveux avec moi, tu sais. Tu es dans ton monde ici. » Enchaîna t-il en terminant de bander la main de l’autre.

-Merci. » Suzaku observa l’ouvrage, faisant pivoter sa main. « Si tu avais soigné mes blessures à l’époque, elles seraient probablement cicatrisées depuis longtemps. » Suzaku parla dans un murmure, davantage à lui-même qu’à Lelouch directement. Le prêtre reprit le sourire aux lèvres 

-C’était toi, pas vrai ? La rose dans la chapelle. » En réponse à cette question, le soldat massa l’arrière de sa tête. Difficile de lui cacher quoique ce soit, ou plus exactement, plus difficile d’imaginer quelqu’un d’autre que lui pour faire quelque chose de la sorte. « Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique »

-M-moi non plus à vrai dire ». 

Cela étant dit, ils restèrent longuement assis l’un à côté de l’autre à contempler le paysage. Puis Lelouch sortit alors une petite sacoche de sous son voile et le tendit à Suzaku, l’invitant à en découvrir le contenu. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Suzaku étonné.

-Ouvre-le donc ». Le soldat s’exécuta aussitôt. Dans le petit sachet de velours, il découvrit un fin collier sertit d’une croix. La croix, quant à elle, était ornée d’un rubis juste au croisement des deux branches. Le bijou en lui-même était incroyablement détaillé. Au contact de l’or on pouvait aisément deviner les formes sculptés de rose, et pourtant dieu savait que l’objet était petit. C’était un travail d’orfèvre.

« C’est un présent de Nunnally. Elle voulait que je te le donne lors de ta prochaine venue au monastère. » Expliqua le prêtre. Suzaku releva la tête. 

-Nunnally ? Tu veux dire que c’est elle qui…. Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » Plusieurs questions se mélangèrent en elles. Lelouch avait parlé de lui à la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Cette simple révélation pinça net le cœur du chevalier. 

-A vrai dire, c’est Evangeline qui lui a parlé de toi la première. Mais après ça, elle me demandait régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

-Mais… pourquoi une pierre rouge ? C’est pourtant une couleur assez satanique il me semble non ? » Lelouch pouffa légèrement à la remarque de Suzaku. Sa question était-elle si amusante que cela ? 

-Non. Elle l’a choisie car le rouge est la couleur du destin-. _"Les ennuis actuels de Suzaku sont peut être en réalité liés à quelque chose de bien dans l’avenir"._ Ce sont ses mots. Elle espérait que tu le portes comme talisman pour te protéger. 

-Tu crois à ce genre de chose ? » Un homme d’église qui croit aux pouvoirs des grigris, c’était peu commun et assez ironique. Mais il était touché par ce geste. Lelouch sourit à la remarque de l’autre. 

-On n’a pas vraiment le choix » Plaisanta t-il tout en l’aidant à accrocher le collier. Il lui allait à ravir. 

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, et intérieurement Suzaku espérait que ce moment de s'arrête jamais. Espoir qui fût rapidement balayé au retour d'Evangeline qui donna le signal de départ. A regret, le soldat raccompagna Lelouch jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Il fût toutefois surprit de voir que le prêtre et la jeune femme se dirigèrent non pas vers le portail mais vers les portes du palais. 

« Lelouch ? Où vas-tu ? » Demanda t-il curieux

-Cela fait longtemps que j'avais demandé une audience avec le prince. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de me déplacer par moi-même. Une telle opportunité ne se représentera sans doute pas avant que-..."

Lelouch n'acheva pas sa phrase. Mais Suzaku remarqua avec facilité l'absence de lueur dans les yeux améthyste. Il en eu des frissons. Le prêtre redevint normal l'espace d'un instant et salua son ami avant de monter les marches une à une, jusque dans les quartiers du Prince Schneizel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ?! Vous aimez ? Oui ? Non ? L'addition xD ? Dites-moi tout! 
> 
> Si vous me suivez depuis un moment vous remarquerez que j'ai un faible pour les scènes d'intimités dans les jardins. Dans ma fiction "The One Who's Waiting Rain" tout commence dans un jardin ^^ Et oui que voulez-vous, je suis une fleur bleue xD On se moque pas derrière! 
> 
> *Ahem* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions comme d'habitude et je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre suivant!!


	7. Chapitre VI : Telle la Flamme d'une Bougie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins!
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passés de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et que vous avez été gâtés!  
> Voici donc le chapitre VI, l'heure de l'entrevue entre Lelouch et Schneizel à sonner! Pareil que pour le chapitre précédent, celui-ci a connu un ravalement assez conséquent niveau scénario, j'espère donc que cette version-ci vous plaira! 
> 
> Je risque de mettre du temps à poster les chapitres à partir du XIème Chapitre. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien disons que je n'ai que de petits extraits par-ci par-là et que je n'arrive pas à les relier entre eux de façon cohérente. 
> 
> Toutefois rassurez-vous! La scène de smut est déjà écrite et ne devrait plus trop tarder à venir pointer le bout de son nez! 
> 
> Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous retrouve plus bas ;) 
> 
> P.S: Petit point technique avant de vous laissez tranquille  
> Vous allez croiser pendant votre lecture une scène "flashback", délimitée par les signaux que voici " -- ". Plus loin, vous croiserez également une scène toute en italique, celle-ci traduit une vision vu à travers le regard de Lelouch.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis la cérémonie au palais. Ce soir-là, Lelouch demeura dans sa chambre, seul. C'était une nuit encore plus glaciale que les précédents, le simple de mettre de respirez ce vent froid suffisait à vous glacer le sang comme du cristal. Lelouch frissonna. Il referma machinalement le châle qui ornait ses épaules, mais pour autant son corps ne cessait de trembler. Cependant, le froid n'en était pas la cause. Et plus que d'ordinaire, voire plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été, en cet instant Lelouch n'était maintenant que haine et colère. Il revivait avec amertume et dégoût son entrevue avec le prince. 

\--

« Je ne puis accéder à votre requête » Répondit le prince Schneizel le visage illuminé d'un sourire satisfait. 

-Quoi ? » Lelouch demeura sous le choc de cette réponse. Avait-il mal entendu ? Avait-il mal formulé sa demande ? Non, on ne pouvait être plus explicite ni plus précis que ce qu'il avait été. Même Evangeline qui était d'une impartialité à toute épreuve en dehors du monastère, montra son incompréhension. Dans les bureaux privés du prince, Schneizel s'amusait de la réaction de ces deux jeunes invités et alla terminer de confirmer leurs craintes à tous deux. 

-N'as-tu donc pas entendu ? _Je ne puis accéder à votre requête._ » Cette fois-ci le souverain prit un plaisir non dissimulé à articuler la moindre syllabe. « J'ai bien conscience que cette affaire vous tient à cœur et, croyez-moi, j'en suis profondément peiné. Cependant, je ne puis autoriser mon médecin personnel à quitter le palais. »

-Mais nous avons tout essayés! Je vous en prie votre majesté, les travaux du Docteur Lloyd sont reconnus au delà des frontières de notre pays. Il est peut être le seul à pouvoir aider ma sœur à sortir de sa tourmente je vous en supplie » Lelouch eût tout le mal du monde à demeuré calme et mesuré dans ses paroles. Son statut de prêtre ne lui autorisait pas à laisser sa raison se faire guider par ses émotions et encore moins à courber l'échine, même devant le prince lui-même. En vérité, le statut de Lelouch était de loin supérieur à celui de Schneizel car ordonné par l’église. De plus, Suzaku semblait avoir foi en lui, et de cela, Lelouch ne pouvait en douter. Mais là maintenant, la situation était à un point tel qu'il était à faire fi des lois elles-mêmes. Il était démuni. Impuissant. 

-Aveugle et infirme depuis sa naissance. C'est bien cela ? Pauvre enfant » Schneizel semblait pensif à la simple énoncée de sa réflexion. Evangeline profita de cet intense moment de réflexion quelque peu incongrue pour intervenir à son tour.

-Votre majesté, je comprends votre point de vue étant donné qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un simple praticien mais du médecin attitré de la famille royale. Toutefois je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas impossible de faire venir votre médecin sous garde hautement rapprochée. Notre pays n'a plus à craindre la guerre. Alors pourquoi nous accorder cette faveur semble provoquer chez vous un tel dilemme de conscience? » Evangeline était tout aussi douée que Lelouch pour manier les mots à sa guise. Quelque chose clochait dans la décision du prince. En temps de guerre, la situation pourrait se comprendre. Mais celle-ci était maintenant terminée pour Britannia. Schneizel sourit à la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle était perspicace. Le prince demeura calme. Il marcha jusque derrière son bureau et se mît face à la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Dos à ses deux invités, il poursuivit son discours.

« En effet, cette solution n'est pas à exclure il est vrai. Mais dîtes-moi, jeune demoiselle, vous qui semblez douée d’un regard analytique, quels bénéfices pourrais-je en tirer ? Elle n’est ni princesse, ni noble, rien qu’une simple roturière sans famille. Quelle valeur aurait-elle à mes yeux pour vouloir la sauver ?» Le cœur de Lelouch manqua un premier battement. Des bénéfices ? Une contrepartie pour permettre à autrui de vivre en retour ? Le prêtre ne pouvait pas croire à un tel discours. Quelle était cette folie ?? « Voici comment je vois la situation. Votre jeune sœur se trouve être une infortunée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas juste de considérer qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins… qu'un accident de parcours ? »

-Un... accident...? » 

_Deuxième battement manqué._

« Dieu crée l'homme à son image. Hors Dieu ne peut être faible. Aussi si le seigneur a jugé bon de rappeler cette infirme jeune fille à lui, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ? »  
A l’énonce de cette sentence, qui sonna comme la plus cruelle des malédictions, ses mots semblables à des dagues empoisonnées firent trembler Lelouch de tout son être. Un violent sentiment d’abandon et de rejet de sa propre patrie le secoua violemment tel un tsunami jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. A cet instant, quelque chose d’infime de brisa en lui. Un équilibre précaire qu’il s’était évertuer à maintenir… 

On disait de l’âme humaine qu’elle était divisée en deux entités distinctes. Une part de lumière et une l’autre de ténèbres, propre au cœur des hommes. 

A cet exact moment, la part d’ombre qui sommeillait en Lelouch se réveilla de sa profonde anesthésie, et sa part de lumière, quant à elle, lui laissa pleine place aux commandes. S’il n’était pas tenu de respecter la loi la plus sacrée de toute, à savoir « Tu ne tueras point », Lelouch avait conscience qu’il se saisirait du premier objet contondant à sa portée pour se jeter à la gorge du prince et l’égorger comme un animal. En une fraction de seconde, il pouvait trouver plus d’une centaine de façon de tuer rien qu’avec une plume d’écriture. La présence silencieuse d’Evangeline près de lui l’aida grandement à contenir de telles pulsions. Même si au fond, il avait l’intime conviction que la jeune femme partageait probablement cette même envie de meurtre. Au début, elle avait tremblée d’effroi. Puis la colère et le dégoût avaient rapidement prit le dessus. Cet homme que l'on disait bon et juste... n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de contrôle, vêtu dans les parures d'un prince. Lelouch inspira profondément et rétorqua au venin de ce souverain vénal et cupide. 

« C'est donc là votre ultime réponse. Le fait d'avoir été élevé dans la soie semble avoir nourri votre orgueil et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a pas plus d'humanité en vous qu'il n'y en a dans le plus abjecte des hommes. Sachez, votre majesté, que ce geste ne restera pas impuni. Soyez-en sûr. Un jour, votre couronne tombera et volera en éclat, et vous tomberez avec elle » 

-Non mon jeune ami. Car moi, je suis le futur roi. Ordonné par Dieu lui-même. »

___0o0___

L’entretien prit finalement fin. Lelouch et Evangeline furent invités à quitter le bureau sans plus tarder. La défaite face à Schneizel était des plus amères. En se dirigeant vers la porte, le regard de Lelouch se posa par hasard sur un plateau d'échec, disposé sur une table circulaire. En un battement de cils, sa vision se troubla et une puissante lumière blanche l'aveugla et inonda l’environnement de sa blancheur. 

Lelouch se sentit dans un premier temps comme propulser par une puissante vague étincelante. Puis une sensation singulière d'apesanteur l'enveloppa dans un écrin nacrée. Le prêtre se laissa porter, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses pieds touchent de nouveau terre. Ou du moins une surface solide invisible aux regards humains. Une fois debout, Lelouch rouvrit les yeux, quelque peu désorienté. Ce genre de voyage sensoriel pouvait s'avérer être une expérience déroutante à celui qui ne s'y était encore jamais confronté. Mais Lelouch n'en était pas à son premier essai. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté plus d'une fois... dans l'espoir de retrouver les souvenirs de son enfance. Ce fût donc sans surprise que ce dernier découvrit devant lui un espace à la fois clos et infini, dépourvu de toute perspective, dans lequel flottait un grand nombre de portes et portails tous clos pour la plupart. Des petites, des moyennes, des anciennes, des artisanales. Il en était certain, chacune d'entre elles renfermait un souvenir. Toutefois celles-ci demeuraient toujours verrouillées. A l'exception d'une... une petite porte en bois blanc et à la poignée dorée. Lelouch déglutit. L'unique souvenir qu'il était parvenu à retrouver lui avait dépeint une scène des plus macabres. Qu'allait-il découvrir cette fois ? Fébrile, il tourna délicatement la poignée et déclencha le loquet. 

Dans cette pièce, tout n'était que blancheur immaculée. Et en son sein, une table sur laquelle reposait un échiquier. Une première petite silhouette se mouva au dessus du plateau. Une petite voix résonna en premier lieu. La voix d'un petit garçon...

_« Mat ! »_

Une seconde silhouette apparue à son tour. Fine, élancée, divinement sculptée. Celle-ci prit l’enfant dans ses bras. Puis… Une voix de femme. Douce. Profonde. Empli d’amour. Et emplie de nostalgie, résonna à son tour.  


_« Oh mon trésor ! Je suis si fière de toi mon petit prince ! Charles, regardez très cher. Notre fils est capable de jouer aux échecs à seulement 5 ans. »_  
« Haha. En effet. Il n’est pas mon fils pour rien. Un jour, tu deviendras un grand roi, Lelouch »  


Au son de cette voix masculine très grave mais aussi très noble, Lelouch dirigea son regard sur une troisième et dernière silhouette, bien plus imposante que la seconde. L’« homme » sembla porter sa main sur la tête de la plus petite des ombres. Instinctivement, le prêtre porta l'une de ses mains sur ses cheveux comme pour raviver le souvenir d'une caresse passée. Le cœur pincé d’une vie heureuse qu’il ne retrouverait jamais, il murmura :

« Père… Mère… »  


_« N'oublie jamais ceci, mon fils. Tu auras beau être le plus juste des souverains, si le roi ne bouge pas,-........ »_

« Lelouch ! » La main inquiète et considérée d’Evangeline sur son épaule ramena le prêtre à la réalité. Sa vision redevint nette et stable. Ce dernier se saisit alors du pion du Roi de couleur noir et le fixa intensément. Une flamme intense et ardente s’alluma dans son regard. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre comment mettre le roi blanc en échec et achever la partie.

« Prince Schneizel. » L’intéressé tendit l’oreille sans pour autant se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « Vous êtes peut être le futur roi. Mais sachez-ceci : Si le roi, aussi puissant soit-il, ne bouge pas… ses sujets ne suivront pas »

\--

Un premier objet traversa la pièce. Puis un second, un troisième. Et enfin un verre vola en éclats. Lelouch était fou de rage. Le moindre objet qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin virevolta dans les airs et bientôt, la chambre se retrouva dans le désordre le plus totale. N'ayant plus rien à envoyer valser, Lelouch s'adossa contre l'un des murs et tenta de retrouver son calme. Sur sa poitrine, il sentit le collier que lui avait offert Suzaku, et le prit dans sa main. Il eut un sourire totalement ironique sur le visage. Si le chevalier le voyait ainsi, son image qu'il avait de lui aurait tôt fait de se briser. Quelqu’un vint alors frapper à sa porte.

« Lelouch ? » Evangeline se trouvait de l’autre côté de celle-ci. Elle frappa à nouveau « Lelouch, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-O-oui, ce n’est rien… » Le jeune homme était prêt à parier que le bruit l’avait alertée.

-Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que j’entre. » Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme poussa la porte de la chambre et découvrit Lelouch au milieu de ce désordre pour le moins particulier. Elle haussa un sourcil en signe d’interrogation. « Tu as une définition bien étrange du mot « rien » à ce que je vois »

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Lelouch avait honte de lui. Autant il trouvait qu'il avait fait preuve d'un calme extrême lors de son entrevu avec Schneizel, qui aurait pu pousser n'importe quel homme un tant soi peut instable émotionnellement à commettre un meurtre, autant il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte pour ce qui était de ce capharnaüm. C'était pourtant le seul exutoire qu'il avait eu à sa disposition compte tenu de la colère qu'il avait accumulé. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Le seul point positif était que maintenant qu’il s’était bien défoulé, il n’avait plus froid.

-Aide-moi à remettre un peu d’ordre, va. Tu m’expliqueras ça plus en détails après. Ou quand tu te sentiras d’en parler. » Lelouch se joignit à la jeune femme dans son ouvrage. Etant donné qu’il était à l’origine de ce bazar, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser tout remettre en état seule. Tout en ramassant des débris de verre et livres à terre, le prêtre ouvrit fébrilement la bouche :

-Comment va Nunnally ? » Evangeline marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre

-Sa fièvre était toujours élevée, mais son état était stable quand je suis sortie de la chambre. Ratchaka s’occupe d’elle pour le moment- »

-LELOUCH !! » La voix en panique et tremblante de Rolo leur fît relever la tête à tous deux en direction de la porte. Le petit garçon se trouvait sur le pas de celle-ci, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Rolo ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

-C’est… C’est Nunnally… Ratchaka dit…qu’elle ne passera pas la nuit… »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Les objets qu'ils avaient en main retombèrent à terre et les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent à la hâte dans la chambre de Nunnally. A l'extérieur de la pièce, Ratchaka parlait avec le Doyen. Son regard était sombre, et sa voix presque éteinte. Ils remarquèrent tardivement la présence de Lelouch et Evangeline. En les voyants, Ratchaka s'avança vers eux et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du prêtre. Elle murmura à son oreille "Je suis désolée..." puis se retira en silence. Le cœur de Lelouch se glaça d'effroi. Il regarda Evangeline, la même crainte se lisait dans ses yeux, puis enfin il regarda le doyen. Le vieil homme l'invita à le rejoindre devant la porte et sans mot dire, la lui ouvrit. Nunnally demeurait allongée dans son lit. Lelouch et Evangeline entrèrent dans la chambre, Rolo voulut leur emboîter le pas mais le doyen l'en empêcha. Sans doute voulait-il lui éviter d'assister à un si funeste spectacle. La porte se referma sur l'enfant et le vieil homme, laissant les deux amis seuls avec Nunnally.

L'espace d'un instant, Lelouch eût peur de s'approcher du lit. Cela avait été son rituel et son quotidien que de rendre visite à Nunnally dans cette chambre. Mais là, maintenant, une peur intense lui triturait les entrailles. Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître sa peur... Le prêtre s'avança enfin et prit sa place habituelle près du lit. La respiration de la petite fille était tremblante, irrégulière. Non. En vérité, c'était à peine si elle arrivait encore à respirer. Son visage était livide et le rougissement de la fièvre ne lui redonnait aucune couleur. Instinctivement, Lelouch prit la main de sa petite sœur entre les siennes et se figea lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci était encore plus froide que la glace.

« Nunnally…

-Grand…frère…J’ai… j’ai froid. » Murmura la petite fille.

-Je sais. Mais tu verras tout s’arrangera. Tu iras mieux, je te le promets alors… bats-toi. » Les larmes commencèrent déjà à lui irriter les yeux. Que pouvait-il lui dire d’autre à part lui mentir ? Même lui était plus qu’enclin à vouloir croire ses propres mensonges. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire face à la réalité

-J’aurais…tellement…voulu pouvoir…te voir de mes propres yeux…. »

Ses paroles lui transpercèrent le cœur. Un faiseur de miracles ? Un sauveur ?! Il n’était rien de tout cela. Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il pressa la petite main tout contre son front, murmurant une prière. _Protégez-la, protégez-la !_

« Le…Lelouch. Regarde ! » Dit soudainement Evangeline. L’intéressé releva la tête. Il cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Deux perles violettes claires brillaient vers lui. Nunnally venait…d’ouvrir les yeux.

-Grand-frère… » La petite fille porta sa main sur le visage de son frère, et pleura de bonheur. Elle retraça chacune des courbes de son visage. « Je peux…je peux enfin te voir… »

Pendant plus de 8 ans, Nunnally n’avait jamais été capable de voir de ses propres yeux. Et maintenant qu’elle était en train de quitter ce monde, elle recouvrait la vue. C’était…. Juste _cruel…_ Lelouch serra toujours plus fort la main de sa sœur tout contre son visage.

« Oui… Je suis là Nunnally. Je suis là. Tout va s’arranger…Je te le promets » …Mais il ne reçût aucune réponse en retour. La peur au ventre et le cœur serré, il releva la tête pour regarder Nunnally. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux clos…Non… « Nunnally… ? Nunnally... ! Non, ouvres les yeux, regardes-moi ! Nunnally !!! » Lelouch fondit en larmes. « Je vous en prie…. Ne me l’enlevez pas…. Nunnally….. ! » _Je vous en prie ! Donnez-moi du temps, juste un peu de temps !!_

-Lelouch…c’est trop tard…. »

___0o0___

Il ne devait pas faiblir. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, absolument rien. Pas même le profond désespoir qui s’était emparer de lui. Depuis sa naissance, Nunnally avait été son rayon de soleil, sa source inépuisable de chaleur et de réconfort. Sa seule attache à son passé oublié. Et aujourd’hui, ce même soleil venait de s’éteindre à jamais telle la flamme d’une bougie, emportée par la maladie. Ce jour là, Dieu lui-même semblait avoir disparu. Il venait de lui prendre ce qu’il avait de plus précieux. Et pourtant, Dieu demeura silencieux. Lelouch n’eût même pas le courage de regarder le petit cercueil sortir hors de la chapelle. C’était comme si il avait été absent durant tout le temps de la cérémonie funéraire. La marche jusqu’au cimetière lui paru interminable.

Nunnally n’était pas la première à périr d’une maladie. De nombreux autres enfants avaient également été emportés. Mais jamais d’une maladie orpheline. Celle de Nunnally, personne ne saura jamais ce qu’elle était vraiment et si elle était guérissable.

Dans ce lieu, chaque pierre tombale était ornée d’une rose sculptée. Et celle-ci ornait également la tombe des gisants, la seule différence était que la fleur semblait éclore de la blessure les ayant fait passer dans le monde des morts.

Celle de Nunnally faisait désormais partie de ce funeste paysage. Une fois mise en terre, les autres membres du monastère quittèrent un à un le jardin des défunts, laissant Lelouch et Evangeline seul devant la tombe de l’enfant.

« Lelouch-

-Laisse-moi Eva. Laisse-moi seul. » La voix de l’autre était ferme.

-Lelouch, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les fiers. Surtout maintenant

-Evangeline. J’aimerai pouvoir faire mes adieux à Nunnally. Seul ! » C’était la première fois que le jeune homme se montrait aussi dur avec elle. Elle s’en sentit presque blessée d’ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait aucunement lui en tenir rigueur surtout aux vues des circonstances. A contre cœur, Evangeline repartit vers le bâtiment principal, laissant sans s’en douter Lelouch face à ses propres démons et idées noires.

Un flocon. Puis deux. Puis trois. Tout doucement, la neige commença à tomber sur le monastère. Lelouch leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ses pupilles ne présentaient aucune lueur. Aucune étincelle. Seul le désespoir se reflétait dans les orbes violets. Il ne pouvait contenir sa peine indéfiniment. Il lui fallait un endroit… un endroit où pleurer la mort de Nunnally.

___0o0__

« Fiioouu!! On peut enfin rentrer! » S’écria Gino tout en s'étirant sur son destrier. Suzaku ria à la réaction de son camarade.

-Haha. En effet. Merci pour ton énergie Gino »

-J'aurai jamais cru que cette inspection de routine prendrait aussi longtemps! »

-On y peut rien. La neige a endommagé énormément les alentours et beaucoup de villages se sont retrouvés coincés. Il fallait bien les aider ». Répondit Suzaku.

A l'origine, cette « inspection » de routine avait été confiée aux deux chevaliers voilà maintenant 5 jours. L'objectif de cette mission avait pour but premier d'inspecter les différents villages environnants suite aux derniers évènements météorologiques. Et pour cause, la récente tempête survenue quelques jours auparavant avait causés de violents dégâts matériels pour les habitants. Certains ont vu leurs maisons être inondées par les pluies diluviennes et certains avaient été séparés de leurs proches, sans abris. Les jours qui ont suivis, Gino avait faire parvenir une demande de soins et de ravitaillement au palais. Suzaku avait alors eu pour consigner de superviser l'approvisionnement en nourriture, eau et couvertures pour les sinistrés. L'après-midi du 4ème jour, les deux amis étaient parvenus à aider l'intégralité des victimes et avaient même aidé au nettoyage des maisons inondées. Les deux chevaliers avaient alors été très demandé par les enfants des villages, qui après les avoir vu à l’œuvre rêvaient de devenir l’un des leurs. Pour les remercier, l'aubergiste qui les hébergeait à ce moment là leur offrit intégralement le logement et le couvert allant même jusqu'à organiser une fête en leur honneur. Le soir venu, les deux chevaliers s'offrirent un bain et un repas des plus mérités. Gino occupa le premier les bains. Étant tous deux en service et surtout des intimes de la famille royale, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être désarmés au même moment. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Suzaku de profiter de la chaleur des bains. Prendre un bain était une occasion extrêmement rare pour lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait aucune notion de l'hygiène personnel mais le statut de soldat leur incombait de limité leur temps de détente sous la douche. Aussi il contait bien se détendre et même jusqu'à se laisser fondre entièrement dans la vapeur si besoin pour récupérer. Suzaku souffla d’aise. _Ce serait sympa de pouvoir faire ce genre de choses avec Lelouch_ , pensa t-il, tout en sachant que le statut de Lelouch rendrait la chose peu possible. Le chevalier se demanda aussitôt ce que pouvait bien faire le prêtre en ce moment. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, Lelouch était ressorti des bureaux de Schneizel avec Evangeline et avaient cette fois quittés le château. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Suzaku se doutait que le jeune homme pouvait être occupé, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être attristé. Il aimerait pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. C’était un ami cher à ses yeux.

_Ami… ?_

Pourquoi ce terme sembla si faible ? C’était pourtant bien ce qu’ils étaient. Des amis…

« Hey ! Suzaku ! » L’intéressé sursauta à l’écoute de son nom et tourna son attention vers Gino.

-Q-quoi Gino ?

-Tu étais encore dans la lune toi. »

-S’il te plaît, ne t’y mets pas aussi. J’ai déjà assez de Kallen pour me faire ce genre de remarques. » Suzaku soupira rien qu’à l’idée de devoir rendre des comptes à la jeune femme.

-Haha rassures-toi je te préfère quand t’es comme ça plutôt qu’en pétard ! T’as écrasé la moitié de notre garde et gagner une bataille ! Je préfère ne pas trop te provoquer. » Gino avait toujours le mot pour rire et pour détendre. Il était de loin le meilleur ami qu’il n’ait jamais eu. Sur le chemin, Lancelot fît une halte et Excalus, le cheval de Gino, s’arrêta également sans que leurs cavaliers ne le leur demande.

-Lancelot ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon grand ? » C’était rare que l’animal agisse de la sorte. Suzaku tenta plusieurs fois de le faire repartir mais le cheval resta immobile, bien posé sur ses sabots. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait retenir à ce point l’attention de la mule qui lui servait de destrier ? Il avait été nourrit, lavé et même remit les sabots à neufs. _Alors quoi ?!_ Suzaku décida de suivre la direction du regard de son cheval, les yeux émeraude tombèrent alors sur l’origine de l’arrêt de Lancelot. _Evidemment…_ « T’es vraiment le plus sournois des chevaux. » Sourit-il enfin

-Hey Suza ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Gino, si ça ne te dérange pas, j’aimerai pouvoir continuer à travers le bois. Lancelot connait le chemin. On ne se perdra pas. »

___0o0___

Au début, il est vrai, Gino s’était montré quelque peu réticent à l’idée de faire un détour par la forêt, mais après avoir jeté un œil à la carte il constata que le trajet ne s’en trouva pas inchangé ni rallongé. Et puis, même s’il avait mit la cause de ce changement d’itinéraire sur le dos de son cheval (ce qui était en parti le cas d’ailleurs), Suzaku espérait secrètement pouvoir y croiser Lelouch ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais pour le moment, aucune trace du prêtre. Qui plus est, la forêt était calme. Bien trop calme. Comme si quelque chose se préparait… quelque chose dans l’ombre. Suzaku se crispa à cette pensée et en regardant Gino, il comprit que ce dernier ressentit le même malaise. Faire un détour par la forêt n’était pas une bonne idée en fin de compte. D’un autre côté, Lancelot ne se serait jamais aventuré dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux pour sa survie, son instinct l’aurait aussitôt alerté. Pourtant l’animal continuait son chemin sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

_On cogite vraiment beaucoup trop_ , pensèrent les deux amis à l’unisson.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et à mesure, la neige commença à tomber plus abondement allant jusqu’à recouvrir leurs traces. Double mauvaise idée ! La forêt étant immense, la sensation de froid s’en trouva décuplée. Suzaku s’emmitoufla sans son manteau et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Gino en était déjà au stade de grelotement incessant. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur le claquement de dents de son camarade, Suzaku tendit l’oreille aux bruits environnants. Il s’attendait à percevoir les bruits de pas de Lancelot dans la neige, le hulule ou le cri de certains animaux, mais ce qu’il entendit lui glaça le sang.

_Sang sur les mains…. Enfant du pêché… Sang sur les mains…Trahison sur la chair…_

  
Suzaku s’arrêta net. Le bois semblait murmurer. Qui était là ? Qui parlait ? _Sang sur les mains_ ? Le chevalier fût prit de violentes sueurs froides.

« Suzaku ? Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ?! » La vision de son ami prit de spasme fît paniquer Gino.

Les murmures sonnaient comme une accusation. Suzaku porta sa main à son cou, se refermant sur lui-même lorsqu’il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière. Lui et Gino se retournèrent instantanément, prêt à dégainer leur épée. Des bruits de pas dans la neige… les pas de quelqu’un qui courait à la hâte. Suzaku reconnu immédiatement les cheveux noirs de Lelouch et tenta de le rattraper, suivit de près par Gino dans la totale incompréhension. Lelouch se rendait dans un endroit précis c’était certain. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Suzaku le vît entrer dans un petit édifice de pierre. Une grange ? _Non, beaucoup trop grand._

Suzaku descendit de sa monture et resta en retrait quelques instants. Mais il ne ressortait pas. Il attendit encore. Mais toujours rien.

« Hey ! Suzaku ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? » Demanda Gino à voix basse, _il ne compte pas y aller quand même ?_

-Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Pardon Gino, je te revaudrai ça un jour c’est promis »

Le chevalier se hâta jusqu'à la porte de la bâtisse. En observant de plus près la structure et les décorations muraux, bien que discrets, Suzaku songea que cela pouvait être une ancienne chapelle laisser à l'abandon. La moisissure et le temps avaient commencées à laisser leur empreinte sur la pierre. Le soldat s'approcha à tâtons espérant faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis il tendit l'oreille. Des sanglots, bien que faibles, se firent entendre de l’autre côté de la porte. Suzaku déglutit. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et entra dans la bâtisse miniature. Il n’y avait que peu de chose : 2 rangées de prie-Dieu détériorés par les mites et la mousse, des chandeliers à pieds également rouillés, un autel modeste ... et enfin, un immense vitrail murale sur lequel était représenté un ange. Sous l’image de verre, il vit Lelouch agenouillé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Suzaku s’avança vers lui avant de parler.

« Lelouch ? »

L’intéressé se retourna, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Des larmes continuèrent de couler abondamment le long de son visage. Lelouch baissa la tête puis se releva pour faire directement face au soldat. Et ce que apparu à Suzaku à cet instant lui sembla être l'incarnation même du désespoir, et cette pensée lui poignarda le cœur de plein fouet.  
Les épaules de Lelouch se crispèrent. Il ne devait pas le laisser le voir dans cet état. Lelouch détestait montrer ses faiblesses devant autrui de peur qu’elles puissent être un jour utilisées contre lui. Mais la vérité était que, là maintenant, il ne pouvait plus cacher sa peine. Elle déferlait tel un violent torrent. Il ne lui était plus possible de la contenir.

« …..il me la prise…. » La voix de l’autre était à peine audible.

-…Qui ?

\- …. Pas une seule fois je n’ai manqué à mon devoir. Même après toutes les horreurs que j’ai pu voir j’ai continué de croire…. Mais aujourd’hui… il n’a rien dit. Absolument rien. » Lelouch commença à serrer le poing. « Lorsqu’ils l’ont mise en terre, je l’ai haï… Devant le ciel je l’ai haï de tout mon être ! Lui ! Son pouvoir et celui qu’il ordonne !!

-Lelouch… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lelouch demeura immobile quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi tu es là, Suzaku……. ? » Répondit-il enfin. Le soldat était figer, _mais qu’est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!_ Lelouch continua et cette fois, sa voix était plus qu’audible : il hurlait. « Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?!?! » Lelouch hurlait comme il ne l’avait jamais fait jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Lui-même ignorait ce qu’il était en train de dire, mais même si les mots pouvaient blesser, il ne pouvait plus arrêter ce courant. Un tempête d’émotions qu’il avait mit des années à tempérer se déchainait. « Tu es toujours là quand il ne faut pas, tu cherches toujours à avoir des réponses ! Tu ne sais rien des gens qui t’entourent RIEN !! Suzaku ! » Le prêtre en perdait presque son équilibre aussi physique qu’émotionnel. Il voila son visage de sa main. « Su…zaku….. Aide-moi…. »

Bien qu’ayant été dit dans un murmure, ces deux mots sonnèrent haut et fort aux oreilles du chevalier. La seconde suivante, Lelouch était blottit dans les bras de l’autre. Suzaku n’avait pas réfléchit à son geste. Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit, à la vue de ces larmes, était que Lelouch, un ami devenu important pour lui, avait besoin de réconfort. Incertain de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, il attira l’autre pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Il n’avait pas le droit d’hésiter ! Suzaku précipita la tête du prête pour la nicher au creux de son cou avant de l’emprisonner dans ses bras avec force. Son geste avait sans doute été un peu brutal, mais cela n’empêcha pas Lelouch de passer ses bras autour de son dos pour s’agripper à lui.

Suzaku ferma les yeux. Cette étreinte à la base précipitée et violente devint une véritable source de tendresse. Sa main gantée caressa les cheveux noirs tout en sentant le souffle saccadé de l’autre chatouiller sa nuque. Il en oublia même que la tête de Lelouch était proche de son tatouage. Mais à ce moment, tout ce qui lui importait c’était d’apaiser son ami. Lelouch pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et refermait toujours un peu plus son étreinte, se laissant bercer dans les bras du chevalier.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Suzaku et Lelouch avaient fini par se laissés tomber à terre mais pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient séparés, et Suzaku n’en avait d’ailleurs pas la moindre envie. Le soldat n’avait pas osé demander la raison d’un tel tourment, jugeant qu’il valait mieux attendre que le jeune homme lui en parle de lui-même.

A l'extérieur de la chapelle, Gino attendait toujours patiemment le retour de son camarade. Le son de la porte l'alerta et ce dernier se rua vers le bâtiment. Suzaku sortit le premier avec accroché à son bras Lelouch, le visage résolument tourné vers le sol. Le soldat se tourna vers Gino, aucun mot de sortit de sa bouche. Par où commencer... le chevalier blond jeta un regard vers Lelouch. La main de ce dernier tremblait agrippé au vêtement de Suzaku. _Il ressemble à un chaton apeuré…_ Il soupira.

« Vas-y Suza. »

-Gino…je… Désolé… » Suzaku se sentait honteux de mettre ainsi son camarade dans une telle position. Mais entre sa mission d’origine et le bien être de Lelouch, son cœur balançait irrémédiablement vers-

-Bah. On n’est pas loin du village d'un bon ami à moi. Je pourrai toujours lui demander de te servir d'alibi pour ton retard au palais. Mais essais de revenir avant la pleine nuit, ok ? Sinon Kallen va te faire passer un interrogatoire » termina Gino d'un clin d'oeil complice.

Gino et Suzaku chevauchèrent leur monture respective et prirent tous deux leur propre chemin. Le chevalier blond se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami. Le prêtre, qui se trouvait assis derrière Suzaku, se tenait désespérément à lui. Et Suzaku se laissait toucher, lui qui n’avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit l’approcher, pas même Euphemia. Gino se sourit à lui-même et murmura tout bas.

« Ce Lelouch… c’est vraiment quelqu’un de spécial. »

Le crépuscule commença à pointer ses premiers rayons. Depuis l'autre côté du muret de pierre qui encerclait le monastère et ses alentours, Suzaku entendit un léger chant s'élever dans les airs. Quel était cette mélodie ? Elle était teintée de tristesse et de mélancolie... Bercer par le rythme et la cadence de Lancelot, Suzaku se tourna légèrement vers Lelouch. Durant tout le voyage, le prêtre n'avait plus dit un seul mot, se contentant de temps à autre de se blottir toujours un peu plus au dos du soldat.

Il descendit le premier de sa monture, puis aida Lelouch à descendre à son tour. Lancelot tapota doucement l'épaule du prêtre, qui lui répondit d'une légère caresse sur le museau. Puis il passa près de Suzaku sans lui dire un mot. Suzaku plissa les yeux de tristesse. Il se sentait impuissant. Mais une main retenant son poignet balaya ses doutes. Par ce geste, Lelouch l'incita à le suivre et Suzaku obtempéra sans en demander la raison. Ils traversèrent d'abord les jardins, puis le potager avant d'arriver derrière le monastère. Un cimetière... le fait de trouver un cimetière au sien d'un monastère ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, cela allait plutôt de soi. Non la vraie question était: pourquoi y venait-il ? Et pourquoi Evangeline était également ici...? Une réponse lui traversa l'esprit. Une réponse qui lui pinça fortement le cœur. _Non, faites que ce ne soit pas..._ Suzaku et Lelouch s'approchèrent à leur tour d’une petite pierre tombale. Le chevalier découvrit alors avec une profonde tristesse qui reposait ici, lisant sur la sépulture le nom de Nunnally.

___0o0___

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées après cet incident. Evangeline avait raccompagné Lelouch jusqu’à sa chambre et avait alors raconté en détails les derniers évènements au chevalier. A savoir leur entrevue avec Schneizel, la décision de ce dernier et enfin le décès prématuré et tragique de Nunnally. En découvrant le lien entre Schneizel et la mort de Nunnally, Suzaku avait senti une immense rage bouillonnée dans son estomac. Il mourrait d’envie d’en apprendre davantage sur leur entrevue mais Evangeline préféra garder certains éléments de cette histoire dans le flou. Compte tenu de son lien étroit avec le prince, donner plus de détail aurait probablement mit Suzaku dans une position délicate. Avant de partir, il avait bien entendu proposé d’aider la jeune femme et Lelouch de quelque manière que ce soit, mais force était de constater qu’en l’état il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n’était attendre.

A leur retour au palais, Gino et Suzaku avaient rendu un rapport détaillé de leur mission dans les villages environnants. Dans sa propre version, Gino avait en effet délibérément omis le départ de Suzaku au monastère, version rendue officielle par le témoignage du fameux ami. Un joaillier nommé Rivalz très souvent sollicité par la famille royale. On ne pouvait rêver meilleur alibi.

Le lendemain, Suzaku s'éveilla aux aurores et avait revêtu sa tenue d'entraînement pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les autres soldats n’étaient pas encore à l’œuvre. Mais lui ne manquait jamais une occasion de manier l’épée. Dansant et virevoltant avec sa lame, le chevalier manipulait à la perfection l’art du combat, fendant l’air comme s’il était son pire ennemi. S’il avait été palpable, ce dernier serait mort depuis lors.

Suzaku s’autorisa une légère pause. Son visage était en sueur et ses yeux verts brillaient intensément. Même si ce n’était qu’une épée en bois cela était suffisant pour provoquer des ampoules à travers les gants du chevalier. Il portait une simple chemise à manches mi-longues retroussées, un léger décolleté permettant de voir ses muscles brillants sous l’effort. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et remit par la même occasion ses mèches bouclées en arrière.

Pour être honnête, ces entraînements matinaux étaient surtout un moyen pour lui de se défouler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour Lelouch. Perdre Nunnally… c’était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Ce corps si fragile et désemparé qu’il avait tenu dans ses bras. Était-ce le véritable Lelouch qu’il avait vu ce jour-là ? Suzaku regarda la paume de sa main puis la referma, songeur.

« Hey Suza ! » Dans un mouvement vif, il se retourna et saisit d’un revers le projectile qui lui était lancé. _Une pomme ?_ « Je parie que tu n'as pas encore mangé, pas vrai ? Viens donc faire une pause » Continua Gino avec un grand sourire. Kallen n'était pas avec lui. Suzaku sourit à son tour et rejoignit son ami sous l'arcade pour s'asseoir a ses côtés. Le jus et le sucre de la pomme lui emplissait le palais et la gorge. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se revigorer.

-Merci Gino. Pour la pomme et... tout le reste. » Le soldat se massa la nuque tout en présentant ses excuses, il l’avait mit dans une situation délicate et Gino avait accepté de l’aider sans demander la moindre explication.

-Je t'en prie. Si je ne peux pas t'aider dans ce genre de moment, je ne sers pas à grand chose. Dis moi plutôt, tu as des nouvelles ? » Suzaku hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation

-Non, aucune. J'aimerai pouvoir y aller le plus rapidement possible mais avec Kallen sur les talons j’ai l’impression d’avoir un boulet au pied. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle, mais je peux de moins en moins supporter sa présence. »

-T’en fais pas. Je sais qu’elle te mène la vie dure. Même si j’ignore pourquoi. La princesse aussi te réclame souvent. C'est quand même étonnant que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle. N'importe qui rêverait de pouvoir attirer son attention. Mais toi ça te laisse complètement de marbre. Elle te plaît pourtant non ? »

\- Je ne connais pas plus magnifique jeune femme qu'elle. Je mentirai si je disais qu’elle me laissait totalement indifférente. » Suzaku se devait d'être sincère.

D’un point de vue purement physiologique, Euphemia possédait absolument tous les atouts pour séduire et plaire aux hommes et son rang de princesse lui était plus que suffisant pour les faire ployer. Elle avait la grâce, la beauté, et même l’art de voir la beauté chez ceux qui semblaient l’ignorer. La première fois qu’ils s'étaient rencontrés, Euphemia avait été attirée par le chevalier. Son passé commun avec la famille royale et son caractère tantôt taciturne, tantôt timide, l’avait profondément touchée à l’époque et même encore aujourd’hui. Et ce sentiment de tendresse à son égard s’était mué en un amour indéfectible. Et ça Suzaku en avait bien conscience. Elle ne s’était jamais officiellement déclarée à lui, priant secrètement que son attitude envers elle lui communique sa réponse à ses sentiments. Si les choses avaient été autrement que ce qu’elles étaient, peut être aurait-il été capable d’envisager un avenir auprès d’elle. Cependant...

« Je ne veux pas m'impliquer encore davantage avec la famille royale. » Gino attendit quelques instants sans répliquer. Il regarda d’un bref coup d’œil autour d’eux pour vérifier que personne d’autre n’était sur les lieux, puis il reprit tout bas.

-Tu n'as pas abandonné pas vrai ? Tu es toujours à _sa_ recherche, même après 12 ans ? »

-Il est peut être encore en vie Gino! Je n'aurai de cesse de le trouver. Ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrai enfin payer ma dette. Pour de bon! »

-Suzaku c'est insensé! Personne n'a jamais été capable de voir le plus jeune des princes! Même si à l'époque tu étais proche de lui, tu l'as dis toi-même! Tes souvenirs de cette époque sont totalement flous! Il peut avoir totalement changé en 12 années »

-Suzaku ! » La voix de Xe-Xing fît sursauter les deux compères qui se retournèrent aussitôt pour voir leur mentor approcher d’eux.

-Maître, qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda Gino

-On m’a remit un pli qui était destiné à Suzaku. Comme je connais tes habitudes j’étais le plus à même de te trouver le plus rapidement. »

Xe-Xing tendit la lettre à Suzaku. Le soldat et Gino se regardèrent quelques instants. Qui le lui avait envoyé ? Suzaku fixa la lettre longuement et l’ouvrit pour en découvrir son contenu. Son visage se crispa de terreur et son sang se figea. A cet instant, Kallen arriva sur les lieux et au moment d’appeler le chevalier, elle vît ce dernier implorer Xe-Xing de lui donner l’autorisation de quitter le palais. Après quoi, Suzaku se rua jusque dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de se rendre dans la hâte dans les écuries. Il chevaucha aussitôt sa monture. Au premier coup de fouet, Lancelot parti au triple galop comme si l’inquiétude de son cavalier lui avait insufflé la force de courir aussi vite que le vent pouvait le porter, en direction du monastère. Dans l’euphorie de la course, Suzaku entendit des bruits de sabots le suivre de près, accompagné de hennissements.

« Suzaku ! Attends ! » En regardant derrière lui, le chevalier vît Kallen et Gino sur leur monture respective, tous deux à sa poursuite.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faîte là ?!

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On vient avec toi crétin !! T’as le don de foncer sans réfléchir alors on te lâche pas cette fois ! » Kallen semblait bouillir de rage, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il leur faussait compagnie. Sur place, Kallen avait bien l’intention de demander des explications au jeune soldat. Gino souffla de lassitude face au comportement de la jeune femme. Tout en suivant la cadence de ses camarades et de celui d’Excalus, le chevalier blond plongea sa main dans sa poche et effleura la feuille de papier qui s’y trouvait. Avant de poursuivre Suzaku dans la hâte, Gino eut suffisamment de temps pour lire quelques fragments de la lettre avant de la prendre discrètement dans sa poche.

_« Reviens…… Depuis ton départ….. Lelouch est alité…. A été blessé…. »_

___0o0___

Etant un habitué des lieux, Suzaku fût autorisé à voir Lelouch. Quant à Kallen et Gino, ces derniers ne pouvaient en revanche aller au-delà des écuries. Après une telle agitation, les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour se reposer. Gino s’était allongé négligemment sur la paille fraîche et moelleuse, les mains derrière la tête. Kallen, elle, restait sur ses gardes, une main posée sur le manche de son épée. La jeune femme était pensive.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Kallen ?

-C’est la première fois que je le vois réagir comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? »

Gino connaissait Suzaku mieux que personne, il ne connaissait peut être pas le Suzaku du passé, mais celui qu'il côtoie régulièrement... il le connaissait par cœur. Même s'ils subsistaient entre eux encore de nombreux secrets. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Suzaku n'avait jamais cherché à être proche de qui que ce soit. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose en rapport avec son passé. Un détail qu’il devait très probablement porter sur lui. Car en effet, il avait beau paraître désintéressé, Gino n’était pas dupe pour autant. Son cou était la partie de son corps rarement visible des autres. Suzaku ne prenait jamais de bain avec ses camarades et ne se déshabillait jamais devant eux. A chacun de ces moments, il prenait garde à être seul. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Et son changement soudain d’expression lorsqu’il se massait la nuque en disait long. Gino avait bien entendu essayé d'en apprendre plus, mais ce jour là il s'était vu confié un secret que lui seul connaissait: la véritable raison de la présence de Suzaku en tant que chevalier au sein du palais. Ou du moins, ce pourquoi Suzaku avait enduré tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Gino soupira et parla de nouveau.

« Ce n’est pas plus mal qu’il commence à se rapprocher des autres. Surtout de quelqu’un en dehors du palais

-Pourquoi lui parmi tant d’autres ! C’est grotesque. Il devrait se trouver avec Euphemia au lieu de venir constamment ici.

-Je pense qu’il retrouve quelqu’un à travers lui. Quelqu’un qu’il a perdu, il y a longtemps.

-Ha ! Et qu’est-ce tu en sais ? » La voix de Kallen était des plus dédaigneuses. En la voyant ainsi, Gino commençait à comprendre pourquoi Suzaku cherchait à s’éloigner d’elle. Et après cet incident, les tensions entre eux allaient très certainement s'intensifier de plus bel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors ?
> 
> Vos impressions ? On commence à en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Lelouch. Des hypothèses à ce sujet ? Ca m'intéresse d'avoir vos avis sur la question ^^ 
> 
> Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimés, vous pouvez laisser un petit Kudo, une petite review ou tout simplement partager cette histoire. Et surtout si vous êtes étrangers, mettez vos impressions en Anglais que je puisse vous répondre! 
> 
> Je vous dis à la prochaine mes lapins!


	8. Chapitre VII : Ce qui Reste de Nos Ailes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes lapins! 
> 
> Comment allez-vous ?! Moi je décède à petit feu sous un mille-feuille de taff pour mon école x'D Mais je suis là, toujours vivante! Et surtout je n'en ai pas encore finie avec cette fiction de malheur !! C'est qu'elle me donne du fil à retordre la bestiole. 
> 
> Mais bon j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire au point de mettre votre mal en patience ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> NOTE DE LECTURE: Lorsque vous arriverez au paragraphe débutant par la phrase "Les premières notes retentirent alors", mettez en fond sonore l'OST suivant "Amnesia: Memories Soundtrack - Time"! Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une scène de danse, il est donc primordial d'écouter ce morceau pendant la lecture!

Dés son arrivée et après avoir demandé à Gino et Kallen de patienter dans les écuries, Evangeline guida le chevalier jusqu’à la chambre de Lelouch. A chaque pas supplémentaire, Suzaku sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus fort. Était-ce de la peur ? De l’inquiétude ? Probablement les deux à la fois. Son dernier souvenir au monastère remontait au jour où il avait apprit la mort de Nunnally. Et ce jour là, le soldat avait découvert le prêtre sous un autre jour. Il le pensait fort, il l’était. Mais aujourd’hui, il réalisa que la différence entre celui qu’il imaginait et celui qu’il était vraiment était bien plus grande qu’il ne l’aurait cru. 

Le véritable Lelouch… était faible et fragile, si bien que le moindre contact pourrait le briser comme une statue de verre. La sensation de son corps frêle tremblotant entre ses bras. Sa voix étouffé et éteinte sous le poids de la perte et de la douleur. Sa force minime, presque inexistante, essayant d’étreindre le soldat en retour. Son regard, si droit et humble d’ordinaire, désormais confus et troublé. D’aucun aurait été peiné de voir le prêtre ainsi diminué face au désespoir et au désarroi. Toutefois, ce fut une pensée tout autre qui avait éclos dans l’esprit du soldat. Une pensée bien plus étrange et contradictoire. A cet instant, ce regard déchiré… ne lui avait pas déplu. Aucunement.

« Qu’est-ce qui me prends… ? » Murmura Suzaku à lui-même. Car en vérité, rien de ce qui venait de Lelouch ne lui déplaisait. 

L’apparente et fantasmer douceur de sa peau nacrée. Son corps long et légèrement androgyne. Ses cheveux encres cascadant devant ses yeux d’un violet aussi pur que l’améthyste. Une voix douce et apaisante. Son charme innocent, son sourire, sa gestuelle, sa force invisible. Depuis le premier regard échangé, Suzaku pouvait difficilement ignorer qu’une part de lui désirait la présence du prêtre à ses côtés. Sa pureté illuminait son monde. Peut être même un peu trop pour ses yeux depuis longtemps habitués aux ténèbres. 

« Il vaut mieux que je vous laisses seuls, tous les deux. Je ne serai pas loin s’il arrive quoique ce soit » 

-Tu ne restes pas ? Je doute qu’il accepte de… se confier à moi plutôt qu’à toi » Demanda Suzaku intrigué. _Non pas que la perspective d’être seul avec Lelouch lui déplaisait, mais…_

-J’ai tout essayé de mon côté. Et je pense… qu’il se montrera plus coopératif avec toi » Termina Evangeline en souriant faiblement avant d’abandonner le soldat, devant la porte de l’homme d’église. 

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent, mais Suzaku demeura hors de la chambre, visiblement en pleine confrontation de regard avec la porte. Il avait la désagréable impression d’avoir déjà vécu ce moment d’hésitation devant une simple porte. Et d’avoir vaguement maudit son cheval pour l’y avoir fait entrer sans y être préparé. Mais cette fois, Lancelot n’était pas là pour faire le premier pas, c’était à lui de le faire maintenant. Il déglutit une première fois et tendit sa main vers la poignée dorée. Elle resta suspendue au dessus de celle-ci de longues minutes. Suzaku était tellement tendu que l’intégralité de ses muscles était contractée au point de lui en donner des courbatures. _C’est d’un ridicule_ , pensa le chevalier, il lui faudra bien un jour comprendre pour quelle raison parler à Lelouch semblait bien plus terrifiant que les réprimandes de Sir Guilford. Et Dieu sait que lorsque le capitaine sortait de ses gongs, c’était de très mauvais augures. Suzaku secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Il tenta de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et d’organiser plus ou moins toutes les questions qu’il avait en tête. A savoir s’il fallait les trier dans l’ordre chronologique ou alphabétique, c’était encore une autre affaire. 

Il inspira et expira profondément, essayant de se détendre et de décontracter ses membres endoloris. Il était inutile d’entrer dans cette chambre avec une telle expression d’abattement sur le visage. Une fois suffisamment détendu, il entama un premier geste rotatif sur la poignée de porte et l’ouvrit doucement. Plusieurs émotions défilèrent dans sa tête.

En premier lieu, il y avait l’inquiétude. Depuis le décès de Nunnally, Suzaku n’avait plus eût de nouvelles de son ami. Le temps du deuil était une épreuve que Lelouch se devait malheureusement de traverser seul. Il n’y connaissait absolument rien en religion, mais il avait toutefois ouïe dire que les hommes d’églises se devaient d’avoir un contrôle absolu sur leurs émotions. Et de part le fait, cette inquiétude s’était renforcée le jour où Lelouch avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Aujourd’hui, elle était devenue permanente. 

Dans un second temps, il y avait l’attirance. Dés le premier jour de leur rencontre, celle-ci n’avait jamais cessée d’exister. Suzaku aurait aimé pouvoir se convaincre qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un simple sentiment de curiosité envers l’homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais c’était loin d’être la vérité. Lorsqu’il avait finalement prit conscience de cela, c’était alors un sentiment tout autre qui avait prit place dans son cœur. Mais pour l’heure il ne voulait y songer. Il ferma à double-tour son coffre émotionnel avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

La pièce n’avait rien de faste mais elle était suffisamment grande pour que deux personnes puissent y circuler librement. Le regard émeraude se posa rapidement sur l’occupant du lit. Lelouch était réveillé, assis contre l’oreiller. Il ne portait qu’une simple tunique décoré d’une croix et d’un modeste châle pour couvrir ses épaules. Au son de la porte se refermant derrière lui, Lelouch tourna la tête vers le soldat, le regard fatigué et rougie par les larmes. Suzaku prit place à côté du lit. _Par où commencer… ?_

« Comment tu te sens ? » _Bravo le génie ! Il se porte à merveille ça se voit tout de suite !_

-J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. » Répondit Lelouch avec un léger sourire, le connaissant Suzaku devait se sermonner lui-même pour lui avoir posé la question. « Etait-il vraiment nécessaire que tu vienne jusqu’ici ? Tu risques fort de recevoir des réprimandes à ton retour. 

-J’en aurai déjà suffisamment sur le chemin de retour par Gino et Kallen. Mais j’y suis habitué. » Enchaîna Suzaku avec un air moqueur.

Lelouch sourit devant l’expression du soldat. Il semblait habitué aux remontrances mais cela n’affectait en rien son comportement. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, il ne saurait dire si cela était un défaut ou bien une qualité mais une chose était sûre il le préférait ainsi. Le sourire du prêtre s’effaça de son visage lorsque celui-ci tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Depuis le lit, Lelouch avait une vue incomparable sur les rosiers du domaine. Mais lorsque l’on concentrait davantage sa rétine sur le paysage, on pouvait également percevoir au loin un tout autre jardin, bien moins poétique et surtout bien plus funeste. 

Il n’était pas encore parvenu à faire pleinement son deuil.

« Est-ce que…ça te dérangerait de me passer un verre d’eau ? » Demanda –il ensuite. 

Bien évidemment Suzaku s‘exécuta aussitôt et se saisit d’un verre avant de le remplir dans le petit évier de la chambre. Il revint près du lit et donna le verre à Lelouch. En le portant à ses lèvres, la manche de soie glissa le long du bras fin, dévoilant d’étranges marques sur les poignets de son propriétaire. Des incisions horizontales. Une fois désaltéré, Lelouch remarqua le regard inquiet de Suzaku et vît que les orbes émeraudes fixèrent son poignet dénudé. Tout en souriant faiblement, le prêtre le dissimula à nouveau sous le tissu.

« Elles ne sont pas ce qu’elles paraissent. » Dit-il calmement. « Elles sont le résultat d’une maladresse en cuisine. Même si au final…j’ai regretté d’avoir manqué mon coup. 

-Lelouch…Ne dis pas ça… » La voix de Suzaku semblait presque éteinte. La présence de Nunnally à ses côtés avaient été si évidente qu’aujourd’hui, n’étant plus de ce monde, Lelouch préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans elle. Il avait beau dire que ces cicatrices n’étaient qu’un simple accident de cuisine, le fait qu’il regrette que sa « maladresse » n’ait pas eu raison de lui prouve qu’il y avait songé à un moment donné. L’idée d’un Lelouch se donnant la mort lui était insupportable, inimaginable. Dans un élan désespéré, le soldat prit le prêtre dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier. La réaction de l’autre eu tôt fait de le surprendre.

« Suzaku… ?

-Les vivants ne devraient pas envier les morts Lelouch…surtout pas toi ! N’abandonne pas simplement parce que tu as échoué une fois ! » _Mais qu’est-ce que je raconte !_ S’insurgea Suzaku et pourtant ses mots continuèrent de passer outre la barrière de ses lèvres « Tu n’imagines pas depuis quand, ni le nombre de fois où j’ai souhaité qu’une blessure mette fin à mes jours. Le jour de ma mort était constamment repoussé. Et puis un jour je t’ai rencontré et tu m’as sauvé la vie. Pour la première fois de ma vie j’ai remercié le ciel pour m’avoir permit de survivre »

Suzaku acheva sa dernière phrase par cette tirade et un silence s’installa entre les deux individus, tous deux visiblement perdus. L’un sur un chemin tortueux et distordu, l’autre dans un gouffre sans fond. 

« L’humain est misérable Suzaku. Mais il est aussi incroyable fort. Même dans le plus sombre et le plus obscure des gouffres, si la seule chose qui le raccroche à la vie se trouve être aussi infime d’un fil d’araignée, tant qu’il sera en vie il s’y accrochera de toutes ses forces » Lelouch fît une pause et perdit son regard sur la mer drapé de blanc. « Ne te méprends pas. Je n’ai absolument rien de l’ange tombé des cieux, ni même d’un saint…et encore moins d’un sauveur. Alors dis-moi Suzaku, si je ne suis rien de tout ça… » Tout en parlant, la main du prêtre s’échoua sur le bras du soldat. « Crois-tu que je possède en moi plus que ce que tu vois ? »

Suzaku ne savait que répondre. Il ne savait pas si sa réponse était celle que Lelouch souhaitait entendre. Incertain, la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit à cet instant fût d’envelopper cette main si petite qui s’accrochait à lui. 

« Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas la réponse à cette question. Mais je suis certain d’une chose : tu possèdes tout ce que je n’ai pas. La bonté, la pureté, la bienveillance… et un fardeau que tu t’évertues à vouloir porter seul. 

-Le tien semble bien plus lourd que le mien, Suzaku. 

-Peut être. Mais dans mon cas, je l’ai mérité. » Acheva t-il enfin avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du prêtre.

Le soldat ignorait s’il aurait un jour le courage de parler à cœur ouvert à Lelouch. De lui-même, de sa vie au château, de son passé. Et enfin, de ce qu’il dissimulait véritablement sous son bandage.

___0o0___

En sortant de la chambre de Lelouch, Suzaku se sentait soulagé. Il marcha dans les jardins, le cœur bien plus léger qu’à son arrivée, lorsqu’il vit un petit garçon littéralement planté devant un arbre. Les feuillages de celui-ci semblaient avoir toute son attention. Un miaulement résonna jusqu’aux oreilles du soldat. Puis un second, plus timide et discret. Suzaku s’approcha de l’arbre et vît alors un petit chaton coincé en haut des branches. Il n’était visiblement pas prêt de descendre de lui-même et semblait, de surcroît, complètement apeuré. 

Suzaku ne souhaitait pas repartir de suite, s’il le pouvait il resterait ici indéfiniment, et étant donné qu’il ne pouvait plus ignorer la détresse du petit animal, le soldat vît là l’occasion parfait pour prolonger son séjour. Il défît sa cape et son veston avant de grimper prudemment sur le tronc. Le tout était de ne pas effrayer davantage l’animal au risque de lui faire perdre l’équilibre et de le faire tomber. Une fois perché sur l’arbre, le chevalier vît plus distinctement la petite bête.  
C’était un petit chaton gris. Sa patte avant droite et le bout de la queue étaient noires, tout comme son œil gauche. Ses yeux étaient d’une jolie couleur ambre tendant vers l’or lorsqu’ils brillaient.

« Tout va bien. N’aies pas peur… » Murmura t-il doucement à l’animal. Il s’avança de quelques centimètres, puis s’arrêta. Il observa le chaton et réitéra son geste plusieurs fois jusqu’à être suffisamment proche du félin pour l’attraper. Toutefois cet acte héroïque ne fût pas au goût du chat qui, toutes griffes dehors, attaqua Suzaku. Il était encore jeune donc ses griffures n’étaient guère douloureuses. Cependant cela n’allait pas tarder à le devenir s’il ne profitait pas de l’occasion pour redescendre. Lorsqu’il foula de nouveau la terre ferme, le petit garçon avait disparu… 

« Suzaku ? » L’intéressé se retourna à l’écoute de son nom et vît Evangeline venir à lui « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es couvert de coupures ?

-Ce chat était coincé en haut de l’arbre. J’ai voulu l’aider à descendre… mais il ne semble pas m’apprécier beaucoup. » Répondit-il d’un air amusé. La jeune femme délesta le chevalier du chaton et celui-ci se calma instantanément dans les bras de cette dernière.

-Eh bien Arthur, ce n’est pas très gentil de mordre son sauveur. C’est impoli » Le petit animal ronronna innocemment dans les bras de la jeune femme, puis elle releva la tête et vît que Suzaku semblait chercher quelqu’un du regard. « Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Non. Enfin, je veux dire… il y avait un petit garçon assit devant l’arbre. Je pensais que c’était son chat. » Le soldat se massa l’arrière de la tête comme pour illustrer son incompréhension. Ce n’était tout de même pas… _un fantôme ?_ Au point où il en était, Suzaku ne serait même pas surprit d’apprendre que c’était bien le cas. 

-Ça devait être Rolo. » Enchaîna Evangeline tout en caressant la petite pelote de poil. 

-Rolo ? » _Ouf, pas de revenant en fin de compte._

-Le petit frère de Lelouch. Ils ne sont pas frères de sang toutefois. Lelouch s’est occupé de lui depuis qu’il est bébé, donc Rolo s’est fortement attaché à lui. Il a cependant la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer farouche envers les étrangers » Tandis qu’il se rhabillait, Suzaku eût un faible sourire. Vu comment le petit garçon avait prit la fuite, il ne devait guère l’aimer. Son lien avec Lelouch y était très probablement pour beaucoup. 

-On dit que les enfants et les animaux savent reconnaître les personnes néfastes par instinct. Ni lui ni Arthur ne semblent m’apprécier » Il approcha sa main pour caresser le chat comme pour illustrer son propos. Et bien entendu, l’animal refusa en hérissant ses poils et en montrant les crocs. « Je suis vraiment…quelqu’un d’horrible. » Murmura t-il faiblement.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? » La question soudaine de la jeune femme fît relever la tête au chevalier. Il n’y avait aucune peur, aucune inquiétude dans son regard « Tu t’évertues à vouloir passer pour un être des plus abjectes. Mais je trouve au contraire que tu es quelqu’un d’incroyable. Tu es gentil, tu te préoccupes des autres avant ton propre bien-être. Ce que tu as fait pour Arthur, mais aussi pour Lelouch… ce ne sont pas là les actions d’un homme aux intentions mauvaises. 

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, et pourtant tu sembles toujours sûre de toi à mon sujet ! »

Ces diverses remarques agaçaient Suzaku. Personne ne savait rien de son passé ni même de ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Et pourtant Evangeline semblait capable de lire sans mal en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son visage s’assombrit lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il s’était emporté. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, personne n’avait cherché à savoir ce qui enchaînait Suzaku au Prince, pas même Lelouch. Il faisait de son mieux pour n’être un fardeau pour personne. S’il devait porter sa croix éternellement, il l’a porterait seul. 

Evangeline ne prêta guère attention au ton agressif de son ami. Si elle ne possédait pas son don de clairvoyance, la jeune femme se serait sans doute sentie rejetée par une telle attitude. Toutefois, Suzaku ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir ce réflexe purement défensif, à plus forte raison lorsque quelqu’un cherchait à découvrir son passé. Evangeline n’avait nullement prit ce refus pour sa personne. C’était devenu une seconde nature pour le soldat, bien que non intentionnelle. Il était semblable à un loup sauvage. Farouche. Solitaire. Blessé. Meurtri. Personne n’était parvenu à l’apprivoiser et la jeune femme ne prétendait aucunement avoir ce privilège loin de là. Être capable de deviner les penser les plus sombres et les plus secrètes du cœur humain, cela était loin d’être une bénédiction à ses yeux.

Divulguer son passé… C’était comme se mettre à nu devant quelqu’un, accepté d’être vulnérable devant un autre. Et s’il était bien une chose qu’il refusait plus que tout, c’était d’inspirer la pitié. Il avait accepté son sort de son plein gré. Il s’était lui-même passé la corde au cou, seule l’heure de sa sentence avait changée. Le reste, il n’en avait cure. Dés lors, Suzaku avait décidé de fermer son cœur à tous, y compris à sa princesse. Jusqu’au jour où un ange est entré dans sa vie. 

« Si tu estimes que mes analyses ne sont pas fondées, pourquoi ne pas en parler ? Pourquoi refuses-tu obstinément de te confier à quelqu’un ? Tu demandes à Lelouch de partager son fardeau avec toi, mais qui partage le tien ? »

-Je ne peux pas. Je refuse d’impliquer qui que ce soit dans cette histoire. »

Suzaku se sentait à l’étroit, aussi bien dans son corps que dans son esprit. Chaque matin, il ne rêvait que d’une chose : pouvoir tout abandonner, son titre de chevalier, son passé et son crime, pour aller rejoindre Lelouch dans cet endroit hors du temps et des querelles. Sans personne pour le dévisager, le blâmer ni même le plaindre. Ce monastère était devenu son jardin d’Eden dés l’instant où il y était entré. Un univers dans lequel il s’effaçait et s’abandonnait avec aisance. 

Il savait que Lelouch était quelque part entre ses murs, et cette simple pensée lui suffisait. Mais le fait de ne pas le voir ou d’être physiquement près de lui le rendait incroyablement anxieux, bien plus que d’ordinaire ou de raison.  
Cependant ces dernier jours avaient été intenses aussi bien pour l’un que pour l’autre. Chacun avait son propre devoir et ne pouvait se permettre de s’y soustraire, et encore moins Suzaku.

_« Crois-tu que je possède en moi plus que ce que tu vois ? »_

Il possédait déjà tellement aux yeux de Suzaku. Un sentiment de protection intense s’emparait de son être chaque fois qu’il était avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était devenu important pour lui. Mais à quel point ? Une fois le stade de l’excitation franchi, c’est un tout autre sentiment qui avait surgi de ses entrailles.

La peur de perdre le contrôle.

Suzaku en ignorait l’origine. Une remarque d’Evangeline vint confirmer la nature de cette angoisse.

« Un baisemain en guise d’au revoir. Un collier orné d’une goutte pour présent. Une rose rouge pour remerciement. Et un baiser pour réconfort. » L’estomac du chevalier se noua un peu plus fortement à chaque énumération supplémentaire. « Tu joues un jeu dangereux, tu en as conscience n’est-ce pas ? » Il ne dit rien de plus, se laissant glisser le long du mur de pierre, une main sur son visage. « Pourquoi ce regard Suzaku ? Pourquoi tant d’incertitude ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

-Parce que cela compromet mon jugement… et mon serment envers le prince…

-Depuis quand ? Cela n’a jamais été le cas jusqu’à maintenant à moins… » Evangeline se tût quelque instant, remettant et imbriquant chacun des morceaux du puzzle ensemble, et regarda Suzaku, inerte, le visage plongé dans ses paumes gantées. « …à moins que ce ne soit la première fois ? » Son refus de la regarder eût tôt fait d’apporter sa réponse à la jeune femme. Elle s’installa aux côtés du soldat, observant le corps de ce dernier trembler sous l’effet de cette révélation. Elle laissa s’écouler plusieurs minutes avant de parler de nouveau, le ton plus calme mais aussi plus sombre qu’auparavant. « Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Que je suis attiré par Lelouch ?

-Non. Que tu en aies tombé amoureux. Éperdument. Au point de mettre en danger vos deux serments. »

Suzaku avala difficilement à l’énonce de ces quelques mots. En aucune façon il ne s’était autorisé à croire que cela puisse être possible, non pas de tomber amoureux, mais d’espérer que l’amour de Lelouch lui était également destiné… Une part de lui, probablement la plus sombre et la plus impure qui soit, désirait ardemment le prêtre bien au-delà d’un amour platonique et pieux. 

« Quand l’as –tu compris ? » Demanda t-il enfin 

-Cela faisait un moment que j’avais des soupçons. Et ils se sont confirmés le jour de l’enterrement de Nunnally. Et toi ?

-Probablement…depuis le premier jour… » Un premier silence vint leur tenir compagnie. Suzaku entendit alors Evangeline se relever et partir en direction du bâtiment principale. Il se releva à son tour dans la hâte, la voyant s’éloigner au loin « Eva, je t’en prie. Ne lui dis rien !

-Il faudra qu’il l’apprenne tôt ou tard Suzaku. De la bouche d’une tierce personne ou de la tienne. 

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tu le peux. » Suzaku porta instantanément sa main sur sa nuque, les pupilles tremblotantes. Celles d’Evangeline devinrent alors plus dures et froides, il n’existait qu’un seul moyen pour le faire céder, et si cela signifiait ouvrir une plaie béant dans son cœur, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. « Ce serment auquel tu es dévoué et ce que tu caches sous ce bandage ne sont pas tes seuls entraves, _Chevalier Kururugi_. Il est temps que tu choisisses : pour qui brandis-tu ton épée ? Au service de qui souhaites-tu donner ta vie ? »

___0o0___

« Suzaku! Il va falloir y aller, on doit être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. » S'exclama Gino depuis les écuries. Il avait beau être un trublion il n'en était pas moins respectueux des règles en particulier celles concernant les couvre-feux. Et le soldat se disait bien souvent que cela cachait quelque chose. 

-Réfléchis-bien à ce que je t'ai dis Suzaku. » Enchaina Evangeline. « Tant que tu n'auras pas la réponse à cette question, je ne pourrai pas te permettre de lui parler de nouveau.

-Tu me forces la main... » Evangeline sourit faiblement à la remarque du soldat. D’un côté il savait qu’elle faisait cela pour son bien et pour celui de Lelouch, mais d’un autre côté il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être frustré, agacé...il aurait aimé avoir le temps. Suzaku avait désormais un ultimatum et devait véritablement réfléchir à la question, tout du moins une fois que l'heure des remontrances sera passée car il savait qu'avec Gino et Kallen comme compagnon de retour, le chemin allait être interminable. 

Mais contre toute attente Kallen ne dit mot de tout le voyage, pas même un reproche. Rien. Toutefois sa colère était suffisamment palpable à kilomètres à la ronde pour dissuader les deux hommes de tenter le diable. Ce semblant de répit ne fut pas de très longue durée pour Suzaku. Les paroles d'Evangeline résonnaient en discontinu dans son esprit. _Au service de qui souhaites-tu donner ta vie ?_ Il ne voulait pas y prêter attention à l’époque mais depuis son retour de bataille, cette question avait commencé à éclore dans sa tête. Pour qui se battait-il ? Au nom de quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Depuis le commencement et dés l’instant où il était devenu chevalier ces questions n’avaient eu aucune raison d’être, mais aujourd’hui elles commencèrent à avoir un sens aux yeux du soldat.

« ...Dis-moi Gino... Pourquoi vous êtes devenu chevalier ? » Demanda subitement le soldat. Gino connaissait bien son ami, aussi lorsqu’il était amené à poser ce genre de question, c’était que la réponse lui tenait à cœur. Le cavalier blond réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Vrai dire- » Mais il fût presque instantanément interrompu par Kallen, laquelle s’interposa entre les deux camarades comme pour les empêcher de continuer plus loin cette conversation.

-Parce que c'est notre devoir Suzaku. C'est un immense honneur que de servir la couronne. Tâches de ne pas l'oublier ni d’oublier quelle est ta place. Il ne nous ait pas permis de briser notre serment. 

-Et toi tâches de te rappeler que contrairement à toi, moi je n'ai pas eu le choix » Répondit sèchement le soldat. « Arrête de vouloir faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne verrai jamais le fait d'être chevalier comme un honneur. _Jamais_ »

Kallen ne rétorqua rien en retour. Elle fronça amèrement les sourcils et jura avant de s’éloigner en amont des deux hommes. Contrairement à Evangeline, Kallen était très émotive. Elle prenait à cœur son rôle, et peut être même un peu trop celui de Suzaku par la même occasion. Sur le chemin, la tension était pesante. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles, le chevalier se massa la nuque comme à son habitude. Toujours le même côté, et toujours cette même expression sur son visage, c’était presque devenu un toc à vrai dire. Les mots de Gino vinrent briser ce silence.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle est sur les nerfs ces derniers temps » Gino regarda Suzaku et celui-ci avait toujours la tête baissée. Le chevalier blond soupira avant de parler de nouveau. « Et j’ai découvert… qu’elle en aimait un autre. 

-…Quoi ? » Suzaku releva immédiatement la tête à l’écoute de cette révélation. Le visage de Gino était toujours souriant mais ce dernier était sombre et triste. Gino était un ami important pour Suzaku aussi savoir que ce dernier avait le cœur brisé le peinait tout autant. « Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Ça fait un moment déjà. Mais le plus ironique dans l’affaire c’est que la personne qu’elle aime ne le sait même pas. Je ne dis pas que je le blâme mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être…

\- _blessé_ ? »

Evidemment. Comment ne pas se sentir blessé voire même trahi lorsque l’on découvre que la personne que l’on aime était éprit d’un ou d’une autre. Si Lelouch venait à aimer quelqu’un d’autre…Non ! Cette idée le répugnait au plus au point. S’il ne devait jamais lui appartenir… Non ça non plus il ne le voulait pas. Voilà donc où il en était. Tel le loup ou le serpent Suzaku avait soif de possession, il désirait ardemment la brebis. Planter ses crocs dans la chair blanche et la teinter de rouge, insufflant et inspirant un doux poison au plus profond de ses poumons jusqu’à ce qu’il soit totalement à sa merci. 

De retour au palais, Suzaku alla, accompagné de Guilford, dans les quartiers du Prince Schneizel. Tout comme il l’avait fait précédemment auprès de son supérieur, le chevalier rapporta les évènements de sa dernière bataille au Prince dans les moindres détails, incluant bien entendu ceux de son sauvetage au monastère. 

« Je vois. J’ai vraiment eu raison de mettre ma confiance en toi pour ce combat. C’est de l’excellent travail Suzaku. » Dit sereinement le prince. Schneizel était connu pour être un fin stratège et un souverain juste. On ne savait que peu de choses sur ce prince si parfait, c’était d’ailleurs cette absente totale d’imperfection qui mettait grandement Suzaku mal à l’aise. Personne n’était exempt de tout pêché… ni lui, et encore moins ce prince. Schneizel autorisa Guilford à disposer, visiblement il souhaitait parler seul à seul avec lui. « J’ai entendu dire que Euphie s’était grandement inquiétée pour toi. 

-J’en suis navré votre majesté. » Dit simplement Suzaku

-Ne t’en excuse pas. Tu n’as pas à rougir de ton combat, les blessures sont la marque des héros. Aussi j’aimerai t’offrir une récompense pour cela. Reprit le prince avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n’est nullement nécessaire votre altesse. Je n’ai fais que mon devoir, rien de plus. 

-J’insiste. » Suzaku n’osa pas répliquer devant tant d’insistance et se contenta de baisser le regard tout en acquiesçant. « Toutefois, tu en sauras davantage ce soir lors du bal » Termina le souverain avant de faire disposer le soldat. En repartant vers la porte, il entama une brève conversation qui cette fois ne manquerait pas de faire réagir le chevalier. « Au fait Suzaku, comment se porte Lelouch ? »

L’intéressé se stoppa net au milieu de la pièce, le dos tourné. Son cœur s’emballa anormalement, son estomac se tordit et se démêla à plusieurs reprises, il sentit la colère monter petit à petit. 

« Votre Majesté… ? » Dit-il la voix tremblotante. 

-Tu sembles lui porter une attention toute particulière, au point semble t-il de déroger à tes fonctions. » _Du calme ! Du calme, respire…_ se répéta Suzaku, monopolisant toute sa colère dans le creux de sa main. 

-Qu’entendez-vous par ceci, votre Majesté… ?

-Allons Suzaku. Ne prends pas cet air si revêche. Cela ne me dérange aucunement. Cela n’est pas plus mal de savoir que mon plus fidèle chevalier est ami avec le joyau de l’Eglise. Tant que n’oublie pas qui est ton maître.

\- Bien. » Répliqua t-il simplement non sans lancer un regard cinglant au prince avant de se retirer. Schneizel n’en fût pas offenser. Bien au contraire…un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque le chevalier referma la porte dernière lui. 

A chacune de ses entrevues, Suzaku ressortait avec la même sensation: celle de ses entrailles se tordant et s'entremêlant accompagnés bien souvent de violentes nausées. Il devait être habitué depuis le temps mais contrôler ses émotions-ci s’avérèrent plus difficile qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Tout en marchant sans but dans les couloirs du palais Suzaku repensa à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec son amie sur le retour. C’était probablement la seconde raison pour laquelle son estomac faisait des siennes. Il avait été trop dur envers la jeune femme. Il s’évertuait à faire tout son possible pour ne pas inquiéter Gino et Kallen quant a son ressenti vis-à-vis de son rang, et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Leur dispute aura malheureusement provoqué l'effet inverse. Suzaku soupira. Il se sentait fatigué, mentalement et physiquement. D'un pas presque inconscient, le soldat se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il pourrait alléger le fardeau de son passé sans personne pour l'importuner. Les bruits de pas de son cavalier alertèrent aussitôt Lancelot de son arrivée dans les écuries et ce dernier sortit immédiatement la tête de son enclos. Suzaku sourit à l'animal et caressa sa crinière. 

« Hey mon grand, ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ?» Murmura Suzaku à son destrier. Parler à Lancelot l'apaisait et quelque part, il savait qu’il le comprenait. Chaque être vivant avait son propre langage mais encore fallait-il savoir tendre l'oreille, Suzaku était parvenu à comprendre celui de Lancelot. 

Le chevalier entra dans l'enclos et s'assit sur un amoncellement de paille, très vite rejoint par l'animal qui réclama aussitôt de nouvelles caresses. Ces derniers temps, les nuits du soldat étaient hantées par des cauchemars. Au début il mettait leur apparition soudaine sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue. Mais à mesures, les mauvais rêves devinrent des souvenirs, des échos du passé. Un passé qu'il souhaiterait oublier par dessus tout. Il en était incapable. Il se frotta le cou, pressant sa paume sur la partie gauche de sa nuque. Le bandage commençait à se défaire... Il enleva le bout de tissu exposant ainsi son cou pendant un moment, rituel qu'il opérait uniquement lorsqu'il était certain d'être seul, dissimuler au regard des autres. Après avoir refait le bandage, il s'allongea sur la paille et fixa les poutres en bois. Peut être aurait-il assez de temps pour s’assoupir ? Il porta à hauteur de ses yeux émeraude le pendentif offert par Nunnally. Lui qui ne croyait pas en Dieu c'était assez risible de le voir ainsi porter cette croix autour du cou. 

Il ferma les yeux et pressa le pendentif contre son cœur. Que ressentait-il véritablement pour Lelouch ? En vérité il craignait de connaître déjà la réponse. Qu’adviendrait-il de leur amitié sur Lelouch venait à le découvrir…

___0o0___

Une sensation étrange tira Suzaku hors de son sommeil. Quelque chose semblait mordiller ses mèches bouclées. Il secoua légèrement la tête et comprit que Lancelot tapotait doucement le haut de son crâne avec son museau tout en tirant quelques mèches au passage. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? » Demanda t-il encore endormi.  
-Il y a que tu vas être en retard Suza. » _Ça s'était Gino_ , pensa-t-il. Le soldat se releva de son lit de paille et vît le visage amusé du chevalier blond de l'autre côté de l'enclos. « Bien dormi ?

-Oui jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Répondit Suzaku avec un air joueur et Gino lui rendit immédiatement son sourire. 

-Aller dépêche, il faut vite se préparer pour ce soir. »

Comme à son habitude, Suzaku était plongé dans ses pensées. Tandis qu’ils arpentèrent les couloirs ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec la chaîne autour de son cou. Il ne prêta guère attention à l'endroit où il se dirigeait, se contentant de suivre Gino et de se concentrer sur la texture du collier. Tous deux marchèrent à travers les longs corridors déserts, construisant partiellement une patrouille possible qu’ils pourraient leur service en cas de danger, surtout compte tenu du bal qui se préparait le soir même. Cette partie du château ne leur était guère familière aussi réapprendre la structure de cette aile n’était pas totalement dénué d’intérêt. Même s’il était peu probable qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit de dramatique ce soir. 

Un souvenir traversa la mémoire du soldat aux yeux émeraude et lui donna de violentes sueurs froides. Suzaku s’adossa d’abord contre l’un des murs et posa ensuite son front contre le papier peint afin de se calmer. Non, ce n’est qu’un souvenir…ce cauchemars ne se reproduira pas, jamais plus. 

« Hey Suza ! Ça va ? Demanda Gino affolé

-Oui… ce n’est rien, juste un vertige. » Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour le convaincre mais il allait malheureusement devoir se contenter de cette excuse.  
-Tu dis ça mais on dirait que tu n’as pas dormi depuis plus d’une semaine. Quelque chose te préoccupe au point de ne pas dormir ? » Aucune réponse, évidemment. Gino savait que ce genre de question ne fonctionnait pas sur son ami. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne. « Tu devrais te détendre Suzaku. Je ne t’ai jamais vu te laisser aller pas une seule fois ! 

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me le permettre Gino, je ne suis pas en position de prendre du bon temps contrairement à toi. » Répliqua le chevalier aux yeux émeraude. « Excuses-moi…

-D’accord, je n’insisterai pas » Reprit le blond en souriant tout en l’aidant à se redresser « Mais promets moi de ne penser à rien ce soir. Le premier truc qui vient à toi, prends-le et savoure le moment. Tu peux bien faire ça juste pour une soirée pas vrai ? »

Suzaku ria aux mots de Gino. Il avait sans doute raison, peut être lui était-il permit de se vider l’esprit rien que le temps d’une soirée. Il prit le pari avec son ami et ce fût sur cette « promesse » d’un soir que les deux hommes se rendirent dans leur chambre afin de se préparer. 

___0o0___

Toute la noblesse du royaume était maintenant présente dans le palais. Des seigneurs de tous horizons, des nouveaux nobles tout récemment reconnus et surtout, un grand nombre de jeunes femmes prête à rencontrer le prince charmant pour ainsi dire. Cela pouvait paraître totalement irréaliste et pourtant ce genre d’évènements était l’occasion pour un bon nombre de demoiselles de trouver un bon parti en vu d’un éventuel mariage. Mais quel parti ? Beaucoup espéraient bien entendu se voir au bras du Prince mais celui-ci semblait hors d’atteinte pour bien des raisons. Lors de ses soirées Schneizel était toujours entouré d’un petit nombre d’admirateurs et d’admiratrices, sans compter ses ministres et ses plus proches amis. Toutefois sa seigneurie n’était pas le seul à faire rêver ici. 

« Gino…j’ai bien souvenir de t’avoir promis de profiter de l’instant…toutefois… » Suzaku faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus stoïque possible sans broncher ni se plaindre. Mais la tolérance avait ses limites et celle du soldat était à deux doigts de déborder de son récipient. « Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?! » 

_Remettons les choses dans leur contexte originel, voulez-vous ?_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux soldats arrivèrent dans la salle de bal et prirent place sous le balcon du trône non loin des colonnes et des escaliers de marbres. Tous deux se tenaient dans une posture des plus formelles : jambes droites et collées, dos droit et torse en avant, et enfin les mains croisées dans le dos. Les deux hommes observèrent attentivement les environs. Rien de bien excitant au goût de Gino. Kallen se tenait également à leurs côtés, en service ils étaient un trio inséparable. Aussi sa présence près d’eux n’étonnait guère, sauf peut être Suzaku qui craignait que leur mésentente de cet après-midi ne vienne entacher cette mission mais il savait la jeune femme sérieuse. Elle savait faire la part des choses entre vie privée et vie professionnelle. Si celle-ci venait à lui reprocher son comportement, il savait qu’il méritait un quelconque courroux de la chevaleresse. 

Plusieurs danses passèrent et les trois compères demeurèrent stoïques, se contentant de faire tapisserie dans ce tableau mondain. 

« Je m’ennui~ » Soupira Gino, lui qui détestait les heures de service ces dernières étaient une véritable torture. 

-Gino, ne te relâches pas. Sermonna Suzaku.

-Eeeeeeh ! Mais toi aussi tu aimerais danser Suza ! Regarde toutes ces belles demoiselles sans cavaliers » Le chevalier aux cheveux d’or désigna ouvertement un petit groupe de jeunes femmes non loin d’eux. Et maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, les demoiselles semblaient leur en porter également.

Il y a 10 ans de cela, il était également le centre d’attention. Ce petit prince fragile, semblable à une poupée de porcelaine et qui pourtant portait déjà un fardeau immense sur ses frêles épaules. A l’époque, Suzaku se contentait de regarder de loin, caché parmi les décorations du hall. Ce même petit garçon le fascinait. Il retrouvait cette même fascination chez Lelouch. Mais en réalité, aux yeux de Suzaku, il n’était rien de plus qu’un petit oiseau enfermé dans une cage dorée, destiné à être instrumentalisé par des personnes avides de pouvoirs. Mondanité. Frivolité. Une véritable mascarade qui ne cessait de raviver les souvenirs de ce funeste soir. Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent de rage. 

Les souvenirs furent balayés d’un revers au son d’une voix féminine. En peu de temps qu’il n’en fallait, lui et Gino étaient maintenant entourés d’un grand nombre de jeune femme. Visiblement Gino appréciait on ne peut plus la compagnie des demoiselles durant ses heures de services. Parfois Suzaku se demandait sérieusement par quel moyen... _que dis-je_ , par quel miracle il avait pû devenir un chevalier aussi haut grader avec un tel comportement, et ce sans se faire incendié?!

 _La chance du débutant...?_ Probablement...

Toujours est-il qu'en l'état actuel des choses et surtout compte tenu de la situation, le comportement de Gino devenait sérieusement problématique.  
« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères Gino ?! » Gronda finalement le soldat à bout. Mais il fût très vite interrompu par deux jeunes femmes qui ne semblaient pas porter le moindre intérêt au chevalier blond. En revanche leur attention était portée sur Suzaku lui-même. Ne sachant que répondre et rougissant à vu d'oeil, une pétillante demoiselle aux cheveux tournesol se glissa au bras du chevalier, écartant ainsi les opportuns. 

-Navré mesdemoiselles mais ce gentleman est en service. » Fît Milly en avec un large sourire malicieux. Cette dernière ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Gino sur elle, Kallen saisit l'occasion de le plier littéralement en deux, le faisant tomber dans les pommes au passage. « Je laisse ce jeune homme à vos bons soins, chevaleresse. »

Kallen ne répondit rien, se contentant d'emporter le corps de Gino comme d'un vulgaire bagage loin de la salle. De leurs côtés, Milly et Suzaku se mirent à déambuler parmi les convives. Le soldat restait sur ses gardes. Encore et toujours...

« Suzaku. » La voix de Milly le fît légèrement sursauté, lui faisant tourner la tête afin de faire face à la jeune femme « Tu n’as pas à être aussi tendu. Surtout dans ce genre de soirée.

-Je préfère être sur mes gardes. C’est justement pendant ce genre de soirée que le pire peut arriver. » Milly observa quelques instants Suzaku. Ce dernier était en effet plus qu’à l’affût du moindre élément perturbateur. 

-Tu penses encore à ce soir d'il y a 12 ans, n’est-ce pas ? » Le chevalier porta sa main à son cou, ce geste était une réponse bien suffisante pour Milly.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier. A cause de moi-... de mon… » Il se mordit la lèvre. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop vivaces. Sa nuque le démangeait à chaque fois que ce moment resurgissait dans sa mémoire. 

-Suzaku, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de cette affaire mais, je sais que tu as agis selon ce qui te paraissait être juste. 

-Peut être, mais ce n’était pas à moi de juger… ni mon rôle-

-Mesdames et Messieurs, mes seigneurs, chers amis. Un cavalier va maintenant être désigné pour notre princesse, Euphemia Zi Britannia, afin de l’accompagné dans cette première danse » 

Au son de cette annonce, l’intégralité des personne présentent dans la salle, y comprit les gardes et les domestiques, tournèrent leur attention vers Schneizel et Euphemia. Tous deux descendirent gracieusement et élégamment les marches de marbres jusqu’à arriver au centre de l’assistance. La foule retenait son souffle. Qui allait être choisi ? 

« Il est commun de dire que toute danse commence et se termine par la valse. C’est une danse des plus simples en apparence et qui pourtant requiert une adresse et une élégance irréprochable. » Tout en parlant, un valet de pied s’approcha du prince et lui apporta une bougie avant d’en allumer la flamme. L’objet de cire en main, Schneizel reprit. « On dit d’une valse qu’elle est parfaite lorsque les deux danseurs parviennent à maintenir la flamme la bougie intacte au terme de la danse. Aussi pour accompagner ma chère sœur Euphemia, il faut bien entendu le plus compétent de tous. »

Le prince tendit alors sa main vers l’heureux élu. Celui que Schneizel venait de designer pour accompagner Euphemia dans cette première danse n’était autre que…

« Je n’en ferai rien votre majesté. » Répliqua immédiatement Suzaku, il ne pouvait accompagner Euphemia. Cette idée lui était inconcevable. 

-Je ne connais aucun autre soldat plus digne d’être aux côté de ma sœur que toi, Chevalier Kururugi. » 

Cette fois, la proposition se transforma en ordre. Il ne pouvait donc plus refuser. Il accepta à contre cœur et prit délicatement la main d’Euphemia avant de l’amener sur le centre de la piste. Suzaku regarda sa partenaire, celle-ci semblait nerveuse au de la teinte rougie de ses joues. Ou bien était-elle contente ? Il ne saurait dire. Une chose était certaine il ne détestait pas non plus la jeune femme au point d’être révulsé par sa simple présence. Aussi pouvait-il s’autoriser à oublier ses obligations le temps d’une danse. 

La foule élargit la piste de danse afin de laisser pleine place aux deux partenaires. Timidement, Suzaku enveloppa la main de la jeune femme, maintenant la dite bougie dans le creux de leurs paumes réunies. L’autre main gantée alla s’échouer sur la fine taille et l’attira contre lui. Quant à Euphie, sa main libre se déposa délicatement sur l’épaule du chevalier. Une fois en position, Suzaku lança un regard au chef d’orchestre, tous deux étaient fin prêt. Les premières notes retentirent alors. Quelques premières notes de piano résonnèrent dans la salle, quelques notes de violon vinrent se mêler à elles, la musique débuta. Au son des notes douces et harmonieuses, les deux partenaires entamèrent leur danse tout en se laissant bercer par la mélodie. Une mélodie qui réveillait un sentiment singulier chez le chevalier. Un sentiment…de nostalgie, un souvenir flottant et disparaissant tel un flocon de neige. Où l’avait-il entendu ? Les notes s’enchainèrent sur un rythme plus soutenu parsemé d’octave tout en conservant une certaine douceur et légèreté, et contrairement à ce qu’il avait pû croire, Suzaku appréciait cet instant. Il se laissait guider par les notes tout en guidant sa partenaire. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la flamme de la bougie. Celle-ci brûlait encore. Soulagé, le soldat s’autorisa à fermer les yeux l’espace de quelques secondes à peine. 

Pensant les rouvrit, Suzaku découvrit une vaste pièce obscurcit tout autour de lui, il ne saurait même pas dire si cet espace avait une limite mais une chose était certaine, il n’était plus dans la salle de bal. Point de foule, point de princesse, seule la musique résonnait et demeurait présente. Suzaku n’en fût pas effrayé, ce n’était pas la réalité. Toujours en tendant l’oreille à la mélodie, un petit objet fugace passa juste devant ses yeux émeraude. Il cligna plusieurs fois et secoua brièvement la tête avant de refaire le point. Le rythme de la musique s’accéléra, amenant avec lui la chute de son premier flocon. Dans le bijou de glace, Suzaku perçu alors une figure qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un jeune prêtre aux cheveux noirs se tenait debout parmi les roses blanches. Puis un second flocon survint et laissa entrevoir ce même visage, cette même pureté et splendeur. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, rapidement une pluie de flocon tomba tout autour du soldat, inondant la pièce noircit de sa blancheur immaculé. Chacun d’eux représentait un souvenir en compagnie de Lelouch, tous plus rayonnant les uns que les autres. 

Suzaku avait les pupilles rivées sur les flocons, si bien qu’il tendit inconsciemment sa main vers l’un d’eux. Une intense lumière l’aveugla alors et lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, la musique s’intensifia de plus belle amenant avec elle une déferlante d’émotions. A cet instant même, Suzaku dansait et avec lui, la seule personne dont il désirait ardemment la présence. Lui et Lelouch dansaient harmonieusement, la valse avec Euphemia semblait imparfaite à côté de celle qu’ils vivaient actuellement. La mélodie continua puis arriva enfin à son terme. Le cœur battant et la voix haletante, Suzaku porta sa main sur la joue de porcelaine. Ses orbes verts scintillèrent puis se tournèrent vers la flamme de la bougie. Elle était intacte. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

Des applaudissement de la foule vinrent estomper ce rêve dans lequel il était profondément plongé et le ramenèrent à la réalité. Les invités étaient en liesses, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Suzaku balaya la salle du regard, incrédule et perdu. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers sa partenaire. Euphemia rougissait, et sur sa joue… 

« ! » Le soldat retira précipitamment sa main, terrifié.  
-Suzaku ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda la princesse inquiète. Et cette dernière n’eut guère de réponse. L’intéressé s’enfui à tout hâte en direction des jardins, sous le regard stupéfait de la foule et de Euphemia. Kallen accourue à ses côtés, toutefois elle n’alla pas plus loin, se contentant de regarder son ami fuir. 

___0o0___

Oui. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Mais peut être l'avait-il déjà perdu ? Comment savoir ? Ce n'était pas passager. Ce n'était ni un simple petit vertige ni un ridicule instant où l'on se complait à croire que les choses nous échappent, feignant l’ignorance. Il l’avait déjà perdu à dessein auparavant. Cet instant où malgré nos faux pas on peut encore se rattraper à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une simple erreur loin de là, l'erreur est permise au moins mais seulement si l'on peut revenir en arrière. Là maintenant, Suzaku avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. 

Il avait reprit conscience avant, mais il était évident qu'une trace demeurerait présente. Et c'est en voulant échapper à cette réalité qu'il avait fuit la salle de bal, laissant seule sa princesse face à son propre désarroi car ce baiser effleuré, presque volé, ne lui était pas destiné.

L'unique question qui éclos dans son esprit fût la suivante: comment en était-il arrivé là ? Dans les faits, il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune retenue, ni dans la danse ni dans son acte manqué. _Non, non ce n'est pas possible!_ pensa Suzaku. Il continua sa course, défaisant le haut de sa veste comme pour retrouver l'oxygène qui venait à lui manquer à mesure. Il se croyait assez fort mentalement pour pouvoir résister à ses pulsions. Sa culpabilité lui rongeait les sangs et sa nuque le brûlait bien plus que d'ordinaire. Son cœur s'emballa. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, il devait à tout prix partir loin de la foule, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher!

A bout de souffle, Suzaku termina sa course dans l'un des jardins intérieurs du domaine, celui de la cour des chevaliers. Adossé contre l'un des nombreux arbres, le soldat défie fébrilement le haut de sa chemise et chercha désespérément le présent de Lelouch, ou plus exactement celui de Nunnally. Il ne retournerait pas là bas, à aucun prix. Car il savait ce qu’il lirait dans leurs yeux : l’incompréhension, l’inquiétude, le regard hagard et inquisiteur. Non ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. 

Mais était-ce seulement la vérité ? Jusqu’ici Suzaku ne s’était jamais soucié un seul instant de son sort ni même des remarques humiliantes qui lui étaient destinés. Il n’avait rien à protéger, rien à prouver mais aujourd’hui tout était différent. Il y avait quelqu’un désormais, quelqu’un qu’il souhaitait voir, toucher, protéger et surtout ne pas décevoir. 

« Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n’es plus maître de ton destin. Tu en as conscience n’est-ce pas ? » Au son de la voix cristalline, le soldat se retourna et découvrit sans surprise Milly debout près des colonnes de pierre. « Euphemia te cherche. 

-Milly... je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis… je ne peux plus faire semblant d’être ce que je ne suis pas. Je n’en peux plus de tout ça ! » Sa main s’échoua sur le côté gauche de sa nuque tandis que l’autre cachait son visage. Il avait dansé avec Lelouch. Ce n’était pas un rêve, il ne voulait pas que ce le soit ! Son contact, son parfum, sa chaleur toutes ces sensations étaient encore vivaces. S’il n’avait pas retrouvé ses esprits au moment où sa main enveloppa la joue blanche, il aurait… Le soldat se laissa glisser le long de l’arbre contre lequel il était adossé. 

-Suzaku, avec qui étais-tu en train de danser ? » La question soudaine de la jeune femme le piqua au vif. 

-…Quoi ? Qu-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes… j’étais avec Dame Euphemia. 

-En apparence peut être, mais ton cœur était ailleurs. Il a toujours été ailleurs, c’est quelque chose qui n’a pas changé chez toi » Milly s’installa aux côtés de son ami. Les genoux joints, la robe délicatement réparti autour d’elle, la jeune femme se demandait ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour venir en aide à Suzaku. Elle hésita un instant, puis sa main vint se faufiler dernière le cou de l’autre et amena la tête du soldat vers elle avant de l’y déposer dans le creux de sa propre nuque. Il n’en était pas gêné, il était familier des marques d’affection de la jeune femme. D’un autre côté, cette tendresse non dissimulée lui rappelait amèrement ses actes passés. « Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard Suzaku. Tu avais le même cette _nuit-là._

-Milly…je t’en prie. Ne-

-Chuut. Je sais. » La jeune femme souriait tout en parlant tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure bouclée châtaigne. Les muscles de Suzaku jusqu’alors tendus par sa course se détendirent petit à petit. « Je sais que tu aimerais oublier et que je fasse de même. Mais je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à oublier ce que nous avons vécus.» La voix de Milly était faible, mais son doux sourire demeura présent sur son rayonnant visage. « Tu m’as fais découvrir ce que cela faisait d’être une femme, d’être désirée et traitée comme tel. Mais aujourd’hui, je me dis que ta première fois n’aurait jamais dû mettre destinée. Je m’en suis enorgueilli à l’époque. Et je le regrette. » 

-… » 

Celui qui regrettait d’autant plus son geste passé, c’était bien Suzaku. A l’époque, il s’était servi de Milly comme d’un exécutoire, une échappatoire éphémère et factice. Dés l’instant où leurs corps étaient entré en contact avec celui de l’autre, l’esprit s’en était retrouvé totalement anesthésié comme plongé dans une gigantesque vapeur d’opium d’un tout autre genre. Ce fût la seule et unique fois où Suzaku s’était abandonné dans les bras d’une femme. La première et dernière fois…

Depuis la grande baie vitrée du vestibule, Euphemia observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son cœur en était peiné, Suzaku n’avait jamais daigné lui porter la moindre intention. Elle avait toujours cru que ce comportement glacial n’était dû qu’à leur statut respectif. C’était très certainement le cas, mais ce soir elle découvrit amèrement que ce n’était pas la seule raison. 

« Kallen. » La chevaleresse s'approcha immédiatement d'Euphemia, tendant l'oreille à sa demande « Toi qui côtoie quotidiennement Suzaku, l'avais-tu déjà vu proche d'une femme auparavant ? » 

-Je ne pense pas. Mais si vous faites allusion à Milly, j'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient eu une aventure par le passé. Mais ça ne s'est jamais reproduit depuis. » Euphemia avait beau faire de son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, cette révélation l'a blessa profondément. Pourtant, cette dernière resta droite, imperturbable en apparence. Elle inspira et parla de nouveau.

\- Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Quand il a failli m'embrasser... ce n'était pas à moi que ce baiser était destiné.

-Princesse... »

-Je veux que tu découvres qui se cache derrière ses troubles. Je ne peux permettre que l'on perde un homme aussi précieux que lui. Quant à moi, je ne pourrai permettre plus longtemps qu'il se détourne encore davantage de moi »

-Et si la cause de ce tourment s'avère être... une personne extérieur au palais ? »

-Si tel est le cas, je veux que tu me rapportes tout ce que tu pourras savoir sur elle. En fonction de ce que tu auras découvert, je prendrai une décision. Je m'occuperai personnellement d'alléger ton emploi du temps pour te permettre d’effectuer tes recherches hors du palais. » Kallen répondit d'une révérence en signe de compréhension.

-Yes my lady. Toutefois, si vous me permettez, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Sir Gino de s’occuper de cette affaire ? Il est, à mon humble avis, plus proche de Suzaku que je ne le suis. Il serait, de ce fait, le plus à même à remplir cette tâche. 

-Je n’en doute pas. Cependant, Gino est dévoué à Suzaku. Ils sont proches, frères d’armes, amis. Mais pour ma part, je veux qu’il me soit fidèle. Ai-je été assez claire ? »


End file.
